Naruto Rebirth of the Rikudō Sennin
by Albert da Snake
Summary: I have been inspired to start this by 'Naruto: Path of the Rikudō Sennin' by the author MathiasNightlord01. This is a Godly Naruto fic and if you don't like it that's up to you. The pairing is Naruto & Shigure. It is M-rated for the blood and natural adult nature of the world and finally please review it if you find it appealing!
1. Chapter 1 The Sage from Another World

_Hey everyone, I am back and I have fallen in love with this idea. Since there are no Naruto kicks ass stories in History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi so I asked my fellow author MathiasNightlord01 to use his story as a base for my own and he is my co-author on this. So I hope I don't disappoint and please give your reviews since it tells me if the story is good. So don't forget and give me your opinions and comments please. So now on with the story…_

_**Yo Everyone, This is MathiasNigtlord01 and I have beta'd this chapter for Grammar and spelling mistakes. I also added a bit of my own flavor to this first chapter of the revamp of my original fic with my fellow co-author Albert da Snake**_

Normal Speech: "Naruto"

Important or Emphasized Speech: "_Naruto"_

Thoughts: _'Then I will break that curse. If there's such thing as peace, I will find it. I won't give up!'_

Jutsu Names: **"Summoning Jutsu!"**

Bijū and Summon Speech: **"Now then... Who do you want to kill...?"**

Chapter 1: The Sage from Another World

In the middle of a thick forest, high in the treetops, a shadow-like flash was moving at inhuman speeds. While it didn't leave any form of presence at all. It suddenly stopped at the edge of a metropolis, landing silently on the highest branch of the tallest tree, as it observed the city in shock and amazement that such a place could possibly exist. Then, in the presence of the moonlight, a tall human figure was revealed.

The figure looked like young man in his early twenties. But his general appearance was very unique. The young man had golden blond hair and the sharpest, most brilliant sapphire blue eyes you might have ever seen. He also had long shoulder-length hair, with his bangs seeming like they could hide his eyes behind them if he wanted to.

His attire consisted of a long-sleeved, hooded black coat with a white flame pattern on the hemline with the kanji for 6th Hokage written vertically down the back over a standard ANBU Black Ops uniform consisting of black and grey armor covered by a green flak jacket, metal arm guards, fingerless metal plated gloves, black Shinobi sandals, and to complete the look he wore a black hitai-ate across his forehead like a bandanna, which seemed to be engraved with symbol of a leaf with a spiral in the center. His arm guards glowed as special seals appeared over them, causing them retract and change into a simple, but shiny, metal shackles around his wrists.

He was also wearing two weapon pouches on his back-waist and a large scroll attached to his lower back. The man's name was Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, the recently appointed Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure and Nidaime Jinchuuriki of the Jūbi. He took a deep breath and signed as he remembered how he found himself in this strange new world.

**(Flashback: A few hours earlier...)**

After several long and painful years, the 5th Great Shinobi War had finally ended in a climactic clash of Titans. The fight had been between the man who had claimed to be Madara Uchiha, Tobi a.k.a Uchiha Obito or rather the clone of Uchiha Obito, and Naruto Uzumaki, Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure after Naruto had foiled Tobi's plan by sealing the reformed Jūbi into himself with a new powerful Fūinjutsu in the 4th Great Shinobi War. Sasuke had betrayed everyone again siding with the Obito's Clone and Orochimaru who created the clone.

Naruto's fūinjutsu had bound the demon to him forever, with only a few minutes to spare before the extraction of the Kyūbi would have killed him.

Their battle shook the earth; lightning rained down from the sky and caused large craters to form across the landscape from the intensity of the clash, during one of their exchanges a nearby mountain was leveled leaving only flat plateau in its place.

But the power of the Jūbi wasn't the only thing he had attained during the war. Before he died, a redeemed Sasuke, with the help of the revived Itachi, had transferred his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan to Naruto using a forbidden technique of the Uchiha Clan that allowed them to transfer their Kekkei Genkai to others. Its name was **Fūinjutsu: Ketsuzoku tensō**.

The technique was created so they could adopt others into the Uchiha clan, but was also used as a capital punishment for actual members of the clan. It was forbidden because of the price paid by the user, their eyes being completely absorbed into the target. This left the Uchiha who used the technique with empty sockets and completely blind.

First, they had to open a wound on both the user and the target that bled freely; most would often the palm of the hand. Then, the user and target place the wounds against each other and have the Uchiha's blood flow into the targets wound. Afterwards, the person overseeing the transfer makes a few handsigns, activating the technique. The chakra flows from the user's eyes, looking much like the **Fūinjutsu: Genryū Kyūfūjin**, connects with the users eyes with the targets, and transfers the power of the Sharingan into the targets eyes and rooted onto their targets DNA as so the body of the target would not react against it.

After the transfer was complete, Sasuke died with a smile as he said,

"We are truly brother's now...Naruto."

Afterward Naruto had started wearing Sasuke's Akatsuki cloak in honor of his fallen friend and Nagato, whose organization was taken over by Tobi and being used to bring about the war.

With the power of the Jūbi and the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan he received from Sasuke, which Naruto had managed to evolve into an enhanced and perfect version of the Rinnegan, combined with his already existing abilities proved too much for Clone Obito and Orochimaru to handle. The Madara imposter had put up a good fight, but was ultimately defeated by the might of the young Hokage.

Naruto looked down at his fallen foe with his new **Choubuku Rin'negan**, as Tobi died slowly from his wounds.

"It's over Tobi...you've lost...Your army is destroyed and the Jūbi is sealed to my family line forever...it power never to be yours...your plans to rule this world have failed..."

The elder shinobi seethed as he narrowed his eyes in hatred behind the mask at the look of pity his enemy was giving him. Naruto's look deepened as he took in the beaten man.

"Your hate and jealousy as well as your desire for power have only lead you to ruin...It's saddens me to think of how you could have used your strength to bring this world into an age of peace."

Tobi's hate only grew for the younger man as he continued to speak down to him.

Suddenly, the sounds of hundreds of feet could be heard approaching. Naruto shook his head as he turned his back on the dying man and started walking toward the sound. After a while, dozens of Shinobi flooded into the clearing as they rushed forward to meet the man who has finally ended the at last.

The Allied Shinobi Forces had watched the battle from afar and cheered for the Hokage's victory. Naruto smiled toward the friends who had survived the war at the very front of the crowd.

Tobi turned his head toward Naruto and the approaching crowd. When he saw that sight he swore to himself that if he was going to die he would make the man who had ruined his plans suffer before he did. He lifted his weakened arms and began forming handseals for the attack that would cause his chakra to go down to absolute zero, killing him instantly. However, Tobi did not care about living anymore as long as he could carry out his vengeance before he died.

A black tear appeared in the air a few meters away from Naruto. Naruto's friends saw it, but before they could warn him Tobi yelled from his position on the ground as his chakra from holding open the tunnel was quickly leaving him

"UZUMAKI!"

Naruto turned around toward Tobi who eyes gleamed in triumph as he extended his arm out toward the Hokage and with the last of his strength used the power from the Rin'negan eye he took from Nagato's corpse to exact his final revenge.

"SHINRA TENSEI!"

The technique had hit its mark and Tobi's final moments where peaceful as he watched Naruto being thrown straight into the tear and disappear into the tunnel and out the other side. The technique drained the last of his chakra and his body went limp as the Allied Shinobi raced toward them with horrified looks. Tobi died with an insane smile behind his mask.

The distortion created by Tobi's technique closed with no chakra to sustain it, several shinobi who knew Naruto personally dropped to their knees and stared in shock and the Konoha shinobi collectively bowed their heads in silent vigil for their lost leader. Hinata, a person who loved Naruto since they were children, cried out and sobbed while her friends tried to comfort her while suffering their own grief.

However, those who suffered the most were his teacher Kakashi and his teammates Sakura and Sai. Sakura buried her face into Kakashi's chest, the man himself was close to tears himself after losing two of his students and his other teammate actually Sai did shed tears for the man he respected more than anyone since his brother. Others who had known Naruto suffered in silent tears and others in loud sobs.

From that day forward, they all agreed that it the man known as Naruto Uzumaki was the greatest Hokage, as well as the greatest shinobi, their world had ever seen. The four remaining Kage then and there told the army that the alliance would continue permanently and peace would finally reign in the Shinobi world and they would see themselves not as individual villages but as a single people united.

It was this day that became known throughout the ninja world as the greatest and saddest event in their history. The army began to move out, some went to spread the news of the events that that had transpired while the others marched to Konoha to prepare a funeral of their fallen hero.

**(Meanwhile with Naruto...)**

Naruto was falling...all around him was complete darkness with a light that was rapidly approaching. However, as he was approaching he noticed that it was starting to close. He quickly used his chakra to enhance his decent before he was trapped in this place for eternity. He fell through the opening just as it closed and now found himself falling at terminal velocity toward what he assumed was the ocean.

He knew if he hit the water from the height he was falling then he would die. He quickly drew upon the Jūbi's god-like chakra to form his signature golden Sage of Six Paths cloak and sent out several chakra arms toward the water's surface to act as supports and slow his rate of decent. This tactic was successful as it allowed him to gentle lower himself onto the surface of the water.

He took in his surroundings and used his knowledge of the situation combined with what he knew of Jikūkan Hijutsu. Naruto quickly deduced that Tobi had intended to trap him in that dimensional void for eternity. But thankfully, due to the fact that he was dying, Tobi didn't have good control over the technique and had ripped a secondary tear to this place by mistake. However, Naruto had a feeling that this place was probably a world completely different world from his own.

However, even though he had escaped Tobi's plan to trap him had still succeeded in a way, as his being here meant that he was effectively trapped in this place for the rest of his life. He assumed Tobi had died from the usage of the technique combined with his injuries and low chakra. This meant that the secret of how to perform the technique had died with him.

In the end, it seemed that the once mighty Uchiha had had the last laugh. However, Naruto satisfied himself in the knowledge that he was no longer a threat to his own world and his friends as he resigned himself to the fact he would never return to home.

_'I hope you burn in hell for a long, long, time Tobi!'_

Naruto pulled out the bubble blower that had once belonged to Utakata, the former Rokūbi Jinchūriki and used it to create a single, large bubble using the **Fudō awa jutsu** and quickly jumped inside and had it take him up into the clouds where he put up the blower and sat in a meditative stance. His eyes changed and became toad-like as entered Sage Mode and searched for a nearby landmass.

He quickly located a large concentration of small chakra signatures and had the bubble take him toward the source. He activated the newly dubbed **Choubuku Rinnegan **and saw a city about 150 kilometers or so away from his location. It took him less than two hours to reach a forest near his destination and his transparent vehicle allowed him to see the port of a very large city with structures that dwarfed any buildings he had ever seen and noticed that these people where more advanced technologically speaking in comparison to his own people.

**{Flashback End}**

Naruto continued on his way towards the unknown city. He activated his **Choubuku Rinnegan **once more and found that he was on the right path as a suburban residential area appeared before him. He jumped the last tree for the forest as he landed without make a sound as he quickly scanned the area. To his surprise he found that the people suburban neighborhood's community had even less chakra than the civilians of Konoha.

He keeps moving towards the city when something caught his eye, using his eyes abilities he could easily read the mind of anyone, but he wanted to avoid that as it would kill whoever he used it on, plus if he wanted to read someone's mind there were easier ways to do it. He crouched on a nearby rooftop as he fixed his eyes on a confrontation between a street thug and a younger high school student in an alleyway.

Naruto found it a bit suspicious, so he used his chakra to enhance and focus his sense of hearing and his **Choubuku Rinnegan** to spy on what was going on below his position.

**(In the alleyway below...)**

The thug was looking at the boy and asking him if he wanted to buy some drugs, the boy looked shocked.

The thug smirked as he looked at the schoolboy.

_'Oh I have an innocent in my hand…hohoho what a catch. I'll give him a free sample to try, and then he'll be hooked.'_

The boy was terrified at the look the thug was giving him; it was like looking into the eyes of a hungry wolf.

_'Oh shit! This is just great! What's this guy doing here selling drugs? Should I run? What if he takes out a gun and shoots me? What am I supposed to do now? Okay if he gives me anything I'll just throw it away.'_

"Hey kid. I have got some awesome shit, wanna try it? I can guarantee that once you do, it'll rock your world."

The thug tried to give him a charming smile, but the kid remembered that look he saw in the man eyes and figured it was a trick.

"No thanks. I am good..."

The poor boy laughed nervously as the thug's eyes changed to from cheerful to pissed as he scowled before reaching into his jacket.

The boy saw the thug pull out a silver plated gun as the guy aimed it towards his head.

"Kid, I like you. You seem like a nice kid, so give up the money and I won't have to shoot your brains out."

The boy panicked and slowly crouched down to the side looking into his bag and saying

"Okay! Just wait a minute. I will give you all I got."

**(With Naruto...)**

Naruto had just about enough of this thug harassing the boy. Therefore, he crouched forward as the boy looked scrambled through his bag looking for the money, charged down the building at the thug using his extremely high speed as he stuck himself to the wall using his chakra and silently landed behind the thug before grabbing him and leaping up to a nearby roof without making a single sound.

The student felt a cool breeze of air as the hairs on the back of his head stood up straight. He turned around and stood there shock as the thug had just seemingly vanished without a trace. This spooked the young boy even more and decided to run back home as fast as he can, not daring to look back.

Meanwhile, Naruto, having captured his prey, knocked out the shocked criminal before he used the **Kokoro dokusho no jutsu**, a technique he had picked up from one of Konoha's Intelligence and Interrogation Unit members. It allowed him to enter the target's subconscious and extract any information needed, even if the target has forgotten it by placing his hand on the man head.

He had learned that he was on an island nation named Nippon-koku or the State of Japan which was Located in the Pacific Ocean, it lied to the east of the Sea of Japan, China, North Korea, South Korea and Russia, stretching from the Sea of Okhotsk in the north to the East China Sea and Taiwan in the south. All these names and places of these places seemed strange to him.

Their language, Japanese, was the same as his and also picked up a popular secondary language called English from the man's mind. Along with the language he also found out every bit of information he would need to survive and quickly brought himself up to speed about this new and foreign world he found himself in.

He found out the he was in a mega-city called TōkyōMetropolis (Tōkyō-to) or just Tōkyō, one of the 47 prefectures of Japan. Tōkyōwas the capital of Japan, the center of the Greater Tokyo Area, and was the largest metropolitan area of this world. It was also the seat of the Japanese government and the Imperial Palace, the home of the Japanese Imperial Family.

He also learned that the people here had no clue how to utilize chakra and shinobi where non-existent anymore and those who did relied only on taijutsu and ninja tools to fight.

After Naruto had finished reading the thug's mind, he went to find the nearest police station with a grin on his face.

Naruto had left the thug inside the TōkyōPolice lockup with no memory of how he got there with the stolen merchandise he had taken at gunpoint from a local convenience store. Needless to say, the police were baffled about how he got inside a secure police station without anybody noticing or caught by the security camera's, but they quickly forgot about that and booked the guy anyway as he was one of the more slippery of Tōkyō's drug dealers and part-time enforcer for the Chinese Triads.

Armed with knowledge he got about the thug, Naruto started swiftly leaping rooftop to rooftop starting from the police station where he had dumped the crook before heading out to search the city. Naruto hid his presence in the shadows while running at inhuman speeds to avoid being seen by the locals. Then he used what he learned from the criminal's mind to track down one of the crime boss he worked for part-time in Chinatown.

Naruto reached the restaurant the Triads used as a front for their operations guarded by gangsters and hired street thugs.

The former Hokage grinned, before he quickly and stealthy defeated the crime boss's muscle before he reached the man and knocked him unconscious. Then, after using the **Kokoro dokusho no jutsu **to extract the codes and passwords for the man's bank accounts and the locations of his other hidden assets. Naruto made several phone calls under a henge and few briefcase drop offs later, the man was effectively cleaned out. After the blonde shinobi had left the man completely bankrupt, Naruto framed him as an informant to the Tokyo Police on his business partners. When the man woke up, he felt all of his worst nightmares come true all in that one night.

**(Timeskip...A few days later)**

Through Naruto's use of the information he had taken from the thug and the crime boss, he learned of the other criminal organizations and their leaders. He found out that apparently the Chinese Triads and the Japanese organizations called the Yakuza were the central powers in the city's underground. These gangs had control over certain parts of the city. They were the leaders of the cities criminal underbelly. Their businesses mostly revolved around Art theft, Bank fraud, Contract killing, Drug trafficking, Extortion, Illegal gambling, Money laundering, Arms trafficking and last but the worst in Naruto opinion, Underground Slavery.

There were a couple of local street gangs made up of school kids in their teens. One in particular that caught his attention was the one with weird name, Ragnarok. Nevertheless, he thought he should check these gangs out to see what these kids were made of. He made a hundred **Kage Bunshin** and gave them the order to search and gather information on his targets. He then made a clone to go to a clothes store to buy him some less conspicuous clothes.

The next day, Naruto was seen in a rather expensive 5-star hotel room that he had rented for the night using the **Henge no Jutsu**. The technique allowed him to transform into a dark haired, dark eyed middle age executive of Japanese descent complete with a business suit and briefcase.

After sleeping in a comfortable, if a bit on the large size, bed, he took a shower. After getting cleaned up, he changed into the new clothes his clone bought for him, which consisted of a long black coat, a cream-colored scarf, a black long sleeved compression muscle shirt, and pair of black slacks. He kept his black shinobi sandals as they didn't need to be replaced. He mused at what his clone had bought and laughed, as it was what he would have brought. He ate a rather large breakfast course before he ventured out into the city once again.

He hid his weapons on his person and wore his arm guards under his coat for some extra protection and activated the hidden, retractable arm blades he had added to them. Each blade reached from below his wrists to his elbows and was concealed from sight. It extended about ten centimeters after his fingertips and locked into place. He tested the blades by swinging them a couple of times, when he was satisfied flicked his wrists upwards and the blades retracted into their original positions with twin clicks.

Naruto used to **Henge no Jutsu** to once again transform into the business man before he left the room and checked out of the hotel. After walking a couple of blocks, he found a dark alley and made sure that no one could see him before and released the transformation. He tensed his muscles before he jumped up and landed on the roof of the neighboring building. He then started to run toward the business district, unseen by the masses below.

In the business district, Naruto found an accessories shop. When he enters the shop, Naruto found a cute girl in her early 20's sitting at the register; busy reading what looked like a romantic novel. Naruto was looking around and found what he needs a black military-style sea bag and a pair of pitch-black sunglass to hide his eyes for when he activated his **Choubuku Rinnegan**.

He went to the register to pay for the items and waited to be checked out. However, it seemed that the store clerk was so engrossed in her book that she had yet to notice his presence. He cleared his throat loudly to get her attention. The action startled her and she dropped her book on the ground. She crouched to pick it up angrily and looked at one who started her with a rather annoyed look.

However, it didn't last as she beheld the brightest sapphire blue eyes she has ever seen and the very dazzling tall blond young man that came with them. She thought he looked around her age. He smiled at her causing her to blush as she couldn't look him in the eye due to a sudden bout of shyness.

"Excuse me miss, I'm sorry if I interrupted your reading, but could you tell me what how much it is for the sea bag and sunglasses?"

"Oh uh let see...ah yes, for the sea bag and sunglasses that will be 3924 yen.

He pulled out his wallet and paid her for the items while also leaving a rather generous gift for her.

"Thanks for the help...I _really _appreciate it"

As he turned away he winked at her slyly while flashing her, his signature fox-like grin. The blonde's actions caused her blush to return with a vengeance, she felt she might faint. Naruto placed on his new sunglasses and slung the sea bag across his right shoulder. He glanced back out of the corner of his eye as he was about to leave and saw the young woman at the counter pick up her phone and taking a quick snapshot of him before she began texting furiously while letting out a girlish squeal with a blush.

Naruto smirked and thought, _'Still got it!'_

After his foray at the store, he walked to the center of the district and found it buzzing with activity. He found the office of the owners of an old Buddhist temple and the land surrounding it that one of his clones had found for a more permanent residence. It was deep in the forest in an isolated valley surrounded by several mountains. The only way into the temple was a rather long stairway in between the mountains. He took a deep breath before entering the office

A half hour later, Naruto walked out of the office with a smile. As of that day, he owned the mountains and the area where the temple resided a few kilometers outside of the city. He had to use the **Choubuku Rinnegan** so that the previous owners would forget his face but remember that they had sold the property to someone. After concluding his business with them, Naruto went to a number of banks and transferred the rest of his money into several bank accounts around the country before he started settling into his new estate.

When he arrived the temple was in a horrible state of disrepair and so Naruto, with the help of a 2000 **Kage Bunshin**, began fixing up the place and finished everything from the gates and fence to the entire estate within the span of week. He even made a natural onsen and added Hiraishin no Jutsu's seal or jutsu-shiki, security and defensive seals all around the entire temple and surrounding area. Overall, Naruto felt it was a great success and the temple looked like it did when it was lived in by the monks.

With all the living arrangements and essentials out of the way, Naruto focused on his next objective. What to do now? He got down into his meditation stance and sorted through his thoughts on what to next.

**(Time skip: One Week Later)**

After careful deliberation lasting several days, Naruto finally knew what he was going to do. He would be the one to introduce his people's ideas to a few chosen disciples and teach them the ways of the Shinobi. For this purpose, he took upon himself the title of the Rikudō Sennin and began his search for people from this world who were worthy of the things he had to offer...and thus the legend begins anew.

**To be Continued...**

**List of Jutsu:**

**Fudō awa jutsu (Floating Bubble Technique) **- Using Soap Bubble Ninjutsu from the Bubble-line of of Water Release ninjutsu. Naruto creates a single, particularly large bubble with his bubble-blower and quickly jumps inside. Under his command, the bubble will take him wherever he wishes. It's seemingly very capable of both travelling very long distances and floating rather high into the air with no apparent risk of popping. Naruto can also make the bubble camouflage to hide from anyone who's after him. Utakata is also able to take people with him via this technique.

**Kokoro Dokusho no Jutsu(Mind reading technique)** -

**Fūinjutsu: Genryū Kyūfūjin (Sealing Jutsu: Nine Phantom Dragons)** -

**Fūinjutsu: Ketsuzoku Tensō** - Sealing Jutsu: Bloodline transfers. This Kin-jutsu was created to perfectly transfer a kekkei genkai from one person to another permanently. The users eyes (any kekkei genkai body parts) will be completely absorbed into the target, leaving the Uchiha (any kekkei genkai holder) who used it with empty sockets and lose the kekkei genkai from their bodies.

**Choubuku Rin'negan Dōjutsu (Samsara Eye of Exorcism)** – It is an evolved form of the Rinnegan and is considered the perfect dōjutsu with all the powers of the three great dōjutsu with none of their weaknesses. It is made up which has four Rinnegan-like concentric circles, with nine Sharingan-like tomoe in the three circles closest to a crimson red pupil. It has all the powers of the Sharingan and Rinnegan, but has a much longer telescopic and microscopic vision in addition to the Byakugan's 360 degree field of vision, making it a very difficult dōjutsu to defeat due to the powers canceling out the weakness normally found in the three great dōjutsu.

**Hiraishin no Jutsu(Flying Thunder God Technique)** - is a technique created by Minato Namikaze which allows the user to transport themselves to a marked location in the blink of an eye. This technique was the reason behind his nickname, "Konoha's Yellow Flash" (木ノ葉の黄色い閃光, Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō)

**Jutsu-shiki** - technique formula

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique) - **Similar to the Clone Technique, this technique creates clones of the user. However, these clones are actual copies, not illusions. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power. The clones are capable of performing techniques on their own and can even bleed, but will usually disperse after one or two solid blows. They can also disperse on their own. The clones will be created in roughly the same condition as the original.

A characteristic that is unique to the Shadow Clone Technique is that any experience the clones gain during their existence is transferred to the user once they are dispersed. This makes the technique ideal for spying, since the user can simply send a clone to spy on a target, and then have the clone disperse itself without returning to pass the information back to the user.


	2. Chapter 2 The Legend Begins

**Hello, everyone I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I hope you get a better feel out of this one. Please review as it is your reviews that keep me going and please tell you friends about it. I am sorry to inform everyone I will not be updating anytime soon. I have exams and I will update in a week or two. So thanks for listening to me and hope you like this story. By the way I have corrected a couple of things in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the rights to Naruto or Kenichi the Mightiest Disciple or any of the characters used in this publication.

Normal Speech: "Naruto"

Important or Emphasized Speech: "_Naruto"_

Thoughts: _'Then I will break that curse. If there's such thing as peace, I will find it. I won't give up!'_

Jutsu Names: **"Summoning Jutsu!"**

Bijū and Summon Speech: **"Now then... Who do you want to kill...?" **

Chapter 2: The Legend Begins

**Yokohama China Town **

It had been a week since Naruto had made his decision to start a Shinobi Sect and take on the title of Rikudō Sennin. Rumors of his run in with the Chinese Mafia of the Yokohama Chinatown had spread across town and sending ripples and waves of fear through the city's criminal underworld. Ma 'Hakubi' Ryou, uncle of Ma Kensei and Ma Sougetsu was curious about this mysterious figure whose appearance had caused such reactions in some of the city's most hardened criminals. The things he heard from overhearing the conversations local gang members who frequented his establishment about the man bordered on superstition. They spoke of the man like he was some kind of demon straight from the pits of Hell that was capable of amazing superhuman or supernatural feats depending on the telling.

Regardless of the various rumors surrounding his abilities, the man had single-handedly took down the local kingpin that many, including the police, had considered untouchable and shattered his organization in less than a single night. While it had been the crime lord's associates who actually killed guy for allegedly giving them up to the cops, the state of the guards and the corroborating statements from the guards and enforcers confirmed that he did indeed exist. From there the rumors spread quickly and now the rival gangsters were on guard in case they were next.

Hakubi had a growing feeling with each rumor that there was something going on, something that could prove to be highly significant in the future. After informing his staff that he would be gone for a few hours and to take care of things while he was gone his grandniece Renka, along with his two disciples Genson Ryu and Kouan Shokatsu noticed his mood and decided to accompany him. Renka curious of their sudden outing asked, "What's going on Uncle Hakubi? You've been acting strange ever since you heard about that situation involving that mob boss. And now you're suddenly taking off to who knows where? There's something going on your not telling us and I want to know what it is."

Hakubi continued to walk as he answered his grandniece " You are correct my child. The rumors about the man who attacked the crime lord have given me pause for thought. There is something bigger behind this that I believe may be relevant in coming events. That is why I believe it is time to pay a visit to your father." Renka did a double-take, she had been trying to get Habuki to give her, her father's location for weeks and now the man was telling her! "So Daddy is here! Tell me where he is right now so I can drag his ass back home!" Habuki calmly replied, "Now, Now Renka this is not the time for that if my suspicions are correct. Besides you be seeing him soon enough." Renka was fuming when she noticed that Hakubi had stopped and she realized that they had gone quite away from the restaurant district and into a quieter part of town in front of a dojo with two massive doors and a sign above the gate that showed the dojo's name...

**Ryōzanpaku**

Shirahama Kenichi had just returned from protecting Ukita Kōzō and Takeda Ikki from the eighth fist of the Ragnarok gang, Nanjō Kisara A.K.A Valkyrie and her goons. They had barely managed to avoid getting surrounded thanks to the unexpected arrival of Niijima Haruo, Kenichi's 'bad friend' who dreamed of world domination starting with his new Shinpaku Alliance, and he was going to head upstairs to his room when he and the others heard knocking coming from the front gate. Hayato Furinji, Miu's grandfather raised an eyebrow "Well I wonder who that could be?" He left to see who it was when they heard him exclaim "Habuki, my old friend it good to see you! Come in! Come in!"

He reappeared in the dining room moments later followed by four people Kenichi had never seen before. The first, who he assumed was Habuki, was an elderly man of Chinese decent. Hakubi is a balding old man with a mustache, who wears traditional Chinese clothes. Unlike his younger nephew, Hakubi also wears glasses and has a black beard and long white eyebrows. After moving his gaze from Hakubi, he took in his companions. Two of them were young men in their late teens to early twenties to the old man are right. Next to them was an extremely gorgeous girl who looked to be Kenichi's age. Kensei paled when he realized who it was and quickly tried to creep away silently before she saw him.

However, his hopes sank when he heard her voice behind him "And just where do you think you're going Daddy?" Kensei turned toward his daughter who had just got the others attention by announcing the fact that she was Kensei's child. "Forgive me Renka. But I'm not ready to back to China just yet." He turned to Hakubi "Why did you bring her here Uncle?" Habuki placed a placating hand on Renka's shoulder just as she was about to shout something at her recently discovered father and bowed his head "Sorry about this Kensei. But something has come up in the last week that I believe everyone here must know about otherwise wouldn't have brought her here."

He then turned and introduced himself to the others "Greetings I am Ryou Ma, Kensei's uncle but you can call me Hakubi." He gestured to his companions. "And these are my students Ryu Genson and Shokatsu Kouan." Ryu Genson was a young man of about 18 to 20 years of age. He had long black hair that covers his ears and his forehead and he wore a blue shirt with a red suit jacket and he had a golden medallion. Shokatsu Kouan was a young man of about 18 to 20 years of age. He had short brown hair and he wore white shirt with a pair of small golden circular glasses.

Both of them bowed, "Please to meet you." He then pointed to the fuming girl. "And this is Ma Renka, Kensei's daughter and my grandniece." She was a young girl of average size and has short dark blue hair up to her chin with bells around the top of her head that makes her look similar to a cat and, like Miu, she has large breasts about the same bust size as her. She finally remembered her manners and bowed as well. "Hello, you can call me Renka." She said with a simple polite smile.

Hayato turned to his granddaughter "Miu would be so kind as to bring us some tea?" Miu nodded and ran to get a pot boiling. A few minutes they were sitting across from each other, after the masters introduced themselves and their student. Kensei turned to his uncle. "So uncle what is it that you wished to tell us?"

Hakubi started by say, "We all know that most things that are in this world are not what they seem." The whole group nodded as a signal to continue. He continued, "Chinese Triads or Mafia is speaking of man like he was some kind of demon straight from the pits of Hell that was capable of amazing superhuman or supernatural feats depending on the telling. The Mafia Underworld is buzzing about a man."

The masters learning of this mysterious fighter that had taken down a local crime syndicate in less than a few hours all came to the same conclusion. Kōetsuji Akisame decided to voice their opinion. "It sounds like we may be dealing with a fighter who possesses skills at the level of a Martial Arts Master and has an unknown style of fighting along with a hidden agenda." Hakubi nodded. "Yes I came to the same answer myself. But what concerns me is that according to the rumors our unknown master is his age, some say merely a year or two older than young Kenichi here and others say maybe about Kōsaka Shigure's age." That caused looks of surprise among the masters and Kenichi himself. Akisame placed a hand under his chin.

"Well that's certainly an impressive, a master class fighter at that age, whoever he is, he must be extremely talented and well trained to be at that level. Therefore, we are dealing with an every thousand year's kind of prodigy. He might be even stronger than you, Elder." Everyone was stunned silent at Akisame's rationalization. Hayato nodded as he stroked his beard, this could prove to be interesting. "I think I would like to meet this fellow. It would be quite a sight to see." Hakubi agreed and thanked them for their time as he dragged Renka away before the doors closed behind them.

The Masters turned to Kenichi who got the feeling he wasn't going to like what they were thinking. He wasn't disappointed when eyes began to glow with a familiar light. Akisame spoke for all of them as he said, "Well it seems we will have to take your training to the next level. Get some sleep Kenichi for tomorrow you will start with the more intensive training regime. It won't be as easy as the one you had before." Kenichi paled, 'They call that torture they put me through the EASY training! They really are going to kill me! I have to get out of here!' He tried to run but was quickly caught by Shigure and tossed into his room. A few minutes later he managed to fall asleep.

Unbeknownst to the inhabitants of the dojo their conversation with Hakubi hadn't gone without being overheard as a shadowy figure hidden in the trees had heard every word and smiled before disappearing in a puff of smoke...

**Naruto's Temple **

At the top floor of the temple that was bought and renovated by Naruto, we see a dark room with candles lit and windows were shut. The room looked like it belonged to the previous head priest of this temple. It was a rather large room with an enormous bed at the eastern side of the room with a large walk-through window to the north showing the scene of mountains and forest that surround the temple. There was a bathroom on the left most corner of south side and a door connects the room the rest of the building on the opposite corner. The candle light and the egōro incense smoke gave an air of peace and tranquility to the dark room.

In the center of this room was Naruto, who was deep meditating in the padmāsana or Lotus position and above him was a kunai. More specifically a **Hiraishin Kunai **and it was tied to the ceiling with some ninja wire. They differ from a standard kunai in that they have three blades instead of one and on the handle (which is thicker than normal) are the "**jutsu-shiki**" for Naruto's **Hiraishin no Jutsu**; Naruto's father Namikaze Minato' notes also said that it's a bit heavier than a normal kunai. The prongs on them also make it more deadly in melee fighting. Lotus position is a cross-legged sitting posture originating in meditative practices of ancient India, in which the feet are placed on the opposing thighs. It is an established posture, commonly used for meditation, in the Hindu Yoga and Buddhist contemplative traditions. The position is said to resemble a lotus, to encourage breathing proper to associated meditative practice, and to foster physical stability.

Under where Naruto was seated was an Uzumaki seal he used to regulate and control the whole seal array system of his temple. Naruto slowly opened eyes reveals his **Sennin Mōdo** eyes that were toad-like eyes: yellow irises, with horizontal bar-like pupils, and reddish-orange pigmentation around the eyes; these marks of a true sage were on each eye. Naruto took a deep breath, exhaled and started to unfold his leg so he could stand. He stood up stretched and formed a **Rasengan** in his right hand, then on his left hand. Then he made a **Fūton: Rasengan** looks fairly similar to an ordinary Rasengan, except it is has four small white blades like protrusions surrounding it, making it look like a miniature fūma shuriken and also makes a buzzing sound like a saw. He did the same as before, released the jutsu and signed deeply.

There was a glow all over the room from that came from the intricate yet exquisite Uzumaki seal design that run the whole room and started from the Naruto's position. The glow lessened then gradually stops all together. "Good thing I had installed my own electrical generator using the seals from the same design as the one in Konoha." His heart hurt a bit as he mentions his home but he had already given up on the hope of any kind of return. So he was about to leave his room when he was suddenly received the memories. He smiled as these memories came from the kage bunshin he sent to a Dojo called Ryōzanpaku. He thought that was good of the kage bunshin to place a **Hiraishin jutsu-shiki **on the main building of the dojo.

"So I am being investigated by these martial artists huh? They do have highest amount of power I have seen here. But I don't want to engage them now and plus I have yet to find anything evil this group as done. Well except the training they were give that poor boy. What was his name again? Oh yeah, Kenichi, Shirahama Kenichi. He is not made for fight completely."

Naruto signed deeply as he remember that stunning young woman with a sword on her back wearing a pink kunoichi kimono, "But damn, Kōsaka Shigure was so cute; I mean come on, she was long beautiful purple hair, deep crimson eyes and not to mention the body of a goddess. I have to also get to know her because she is the closest thing to a Kunoichi I have seen in this world. And more over that she is a swordswoman and loves animals. I think I am in love."

"Oh well then I have to decrease my activities and to keep them off my track. But I need to get legal documents; Identification papers, passports etc. but of course I will not give them my real vital information. And for that I need money, I cannot get from doing missions anymore. So I think I will pay a visit to the Yakuza this time. hm"

**The City**

Naruto was speeding off on the roof. He was wearing the same as before when he came to this world. But he was wearing a black cloth Hitai-ate like a bandana hiding his hair with the symbol a '**忍**' meaning Shinobi instead of the Konoha Hitai-ate. He was also wearing a black cloth mask the same as his sensei Kakashi had. He did not bring the new **Uzumaki Fūin no Sho.** He kept it hidden back in the temple which he had activated the security and defensive seals. He knew no one in this whole world can find let only get in the temple. But his shinobi instincts told him so, and he accepted it. He kept running to the Yakuza District which was quite far. He also had to get the stealthily too.

**Yakuza District**

After few hours later, he reached a brothel called the 'Japanese Tsunami' his kage bunshin had used the **Henge no Jutsu** and changed in to Uchiha Sasuke that was wearing an Armani suit to enter and gather some intelligence about the Yakuza running these parts.

**{Begin Flashback}**

The moment 'Sasuke' entered all eyes were on him. So he went to the bar and asked for sake as he waited for his 'charms' to work so to speak. One of the daring girls a beautiful brunette that goes ironically by the name Sakura approached him. 'Sasuke' was laughing his ass off in his head. She started to flirt with him by showing him her large assets and he gave her one of those knockout smiles and took the bait. She asked him to go to her room that she will charge him less if he showed her a good time. Being any hot blooded young man, he accepts her challenge and she drags him with her by the tie. She made a victory sign to her coworkers who stared at her with jealousy in their eyes.

A few moments later as they were going to the room, 'Sasuke' noticed that there were a couple of hidden cameras in the walls of the building's hallways and shady looking men here and there. He figured that they were Yakuza and the cameras were for extortion. Sakura opened the door, while he followed and closed the door. He found that the room has the very sexy feel to it but the minute he closed the door he notice that he was watched so he turned his back to remove his suit's jacket. He started a fast series of hand seals and mentally said, "**Magen: **Kokoro **Mieru no jutsu!**" The jutsu activated and covered the whole room in a genjutsu that showed 'Sasuke' was starting to get hot and heavy with Sakura.

He turned and walked towards the young woman who was trying to seduce him into bed. He asked her in a clear voice, "Sakura-san, Gomen but I have to ask you. Were you force into this life or you got in willingly? Please answer me truthfully." Sakura was quite as she was never asked this question before. She just looked at him nervously. He said calmly, "I will not hurt you. I just want to find out the true nothing more." "Are you a cop or something?" she said not looking at him anymore. He replied "Yep, something like that and if you tell me the truth I will help you anyway I can. I promise you. So, why are you working for the Yakuza?"

She turned and looked him straight in the eye and said, "Do you honestly believe that you can help me? Why even bother with me?" Naruto walked and sat next to her on the bed and said "I really do anything you need I can help you just tell me what I need to know." She got teary eyes and said angrily, "Can you heal my daughter? Huh ! Can you?" He embraced her on to his chest and whispered "It's okay. It will be alright just let it all out." She started to cry her eyes out as he comforted her. "I think I can do something about your daughter if you help me. So do we have a deal?" He gave her his hand. She took it and said, "Yes, anything for my child to get better. So what do you want to know?" He said one word and it was "Everything."

So he listened to her story that the Yakuza will give her the medical care for her daughter in return for her services. He did not like what he was hearing. He found out that the girls were either forced in to this life by rape and/or extortion or they would kidnap young women who had no families. So no one will come looking for them. This did not good well with Naruto who was about to go Jūbi on these fucking Yakuza. He told her to be his informant for this gang if there is anything of importance to tell him when the meet up in a few days. He gave her money and told her to act as if they had sex as to throw of any suspicion. He started to mess up is clothes and release the genjutsu, walked to the door and was about to leave when she called out to him. He turned towards her as she surprises him with a kiss on the cheek and she whisper "Thank you for everything. Really thank you."

He smiled and waved it off saying "Think nothing of it at all, my lady."

**{Ends Flashback}**

Naruto enters the brothel called the 'Japanese Tsunami' henged as Sasuke again. He meets Sakura again and she tells him that there is a secret meeting of the Yakuza in a mansion in the wealthy part of Tokyo. She said they were meeting for something about bring or helping another organization to Tokyo. Naruto to the say the least was interested by this development and asked her if there is anything else. She shook her head in the negative and Naruto gave her a large sum of money and said to her, "Listen I want you go and buy a house for you and your daughter to move into, away from all this. Okay? Also you go and stay with your child in her room at the hospital. I will help you after I finish something." She nodded quietly as he stood and walked out the bar. He was thinking, '_I have to send a __**kage bunshin**__ to follow, protect and heal her daughter_.' He made a **kage bunshin **with moving and gave it a mental order which it nodded and went on its way.

**The Wealthy parts of Tokyo**

Naruto reach this area quickly as he wanted to catch all who were involved. He got there just in time to see the Yakuza Bosses entering a very large traditional Japanese mansion. Naruto activated his **Choubuku Rinnegan** and saw a lot of Yakuza bodyguards and he detected a person of high power level same like the martial artists of Ryōzanpaku but much weaker. "First, I have to get rid of the goons. Then the Yakuza Bosses along with that martial artist. Okay lets rock!"

He used a Shunshin no Jutsu and he appeared on the top and started to series of high speed hand seals and finished at the _**Tora**_ sign and whispered, "**Nehan Shōja no Jutsu" **Then a fluttering rain of sleep-inducing, illusory white feathers came down on the Yakuza goons as the all fell asleep. He stopped the jutsu and located the Bosses and the martial artist in the conference room. He sensed that they were about twelve people in that room. He took a deep breath and sneaked in.

**Conference room**

In the closed room were twelve men sitting around a rather large oval table. Ten of the Yakuza who were all wearing expensive suits of different shades and colors were seated on either side of the long table. A Chinese, who had an apathetic face with a Fu Manchu moustache and pony tail hairstyle and a rather large muscular built body was sitting on one end of the table. He was wearing traditional Chinese clothes. The top honcho Yakuza was sitting on the other end. He was a bold rather fat man wearing traditional robes. He had a scar on his right cheek of his face. One of the Yakuza angrily asked his superior, "Bossu! What is this _Gaijin_ doing in our meeting room?" Then all his fellow Yakuza looked at their boss for an explanation which he gave. "Since that incident with the Chinese Mafia of the Yokohama Chinatown that you all know, I have come to think that we might need a martial artist expert for protection. Because you know there are crazy martial artists everywhere so it is just a precaution. His name is Retsumin Kei and I hired him from the Black Tiger White Dragon Alliance. He is the one the called The Human Calamity." Pleased with what they heard, nodded. The Yakuza started arguing about the Yokohama Chinatown territory as to take it or not.

Naruto, who was in the room the whole time hiding in the shadows, smirked and activated his **Choubuku Rinnegan** eyes and made the _**Tora**_ handseal and whisper **Magen:**** Kokuangyo no Jutsu**. He had taken this genjutsu for the **Fūin no Sho **when he became Hokage, but had added some changes to it.

The room froze as a black veil of complete darkness covered it and then these blood red eyes appeared as well. The Yakuza began to panic as they can't see anything at all but these eerie eyes that were looking at them. Then they heard a terrifying and evil laughter roaring all around them in the room. Even Kei was shocked and terrified at this. The Boss was shaking and shouted at the laughing voice, "Who are you and what do you want? Show yourself!" The laughter increase even more and a calm demonic voice answered "**Hahaha… I am the shadowed hand of death and I have come to make you pay for your crimes.**"

All the red eyes changed and to a purple eyes with rings and a red iris, with three tomoe on each of the four rings. The tomoe started to spin and the ten yakuza looked into those eyes and just collapsed to the floor. This scared the shit out of the Yakuza Boss and Kei. Then as it came the darkness just went leaving the two men terrified.

Out of the furthest wall shadow, appeared a being of great and powerful presence made both men fall down on their knee as if they were bowing to it but the Yakuza boss fell to the floor but he was still conscious and terrified. The being had walked to the marital artist first who was still trying to stand up and fight but couldn't. The being walked placed his hand around Kei's neck and lifted him as if he weighted nothing and stared into his eyes. The beings eyes were the same eerie and petrifying eyes the saw before and it was like it was staring right into his soul and judging him. His life flashed before his eyes as the demonic eyes read his mind, not that he knew. The being spoke in the same cold demonic voice and said, "**Your hands are stained by the blood of the innocent and you have no remorse. I sentence you to have your Soul removal.**"

The being placed his hand on Kei head as it started with its judgment. Its eyes started to glow and spin as the being's hand pulled out pale apparition from Kei who tried to struggle but could move a muscle.

It removed the soul and Kei's eye when blank as he just died. The being throw the soul downward as the shadows claimed it. He placed the body on the floor. And walked to the Yakuza boss who so trying to crawl away from this demon. He was terrified as he saw what the being did to Kei. The being appeared in front of the fat man and lifted him by the collar of this robes like he was a piece of paper. The boss then faced the demonic being face that covered everything except those eyes. He was going to die and will not see his wife and kids anymore. Those were the thoughts that were running on his mind. The demonic eyes started to spinning and glowing.

The demon said, "**Oh what's did you were force into this life by your family? You never wanted to be a member of the yakuza to begin with. You never killed anyone innocent and you were just and honorable as a leader even if a bit greedy.**" This stunned the large man as how this being of great power know read him like an open book. "**Tell you what, I will give you a chance to be with you family again.**" The man couldn't believe what he had heard. The being continued, "**But you will have to forget about this life and take you family and start a new life somewhere else. Take whatever you need for your family and leave. Live a humble and happy life with your family. But remember this I have given you a chance so don't waste it or you will see me again, understand?**" The man simply nodded and the being's eyes glowed once more and everything went white.

**Four days later...**

Naruto had already taken the money and information he need from the Yakuza. He even erased the memories of the ten yakuza member to get a clean slate in life. He placed the money in the banks and got the legal papers finished. He found out that there is a hidden organization .Its name was**Yami** (闇) is a worldwide organization of martial artists who use their skills to gain power. **Yami **was created after WWII to keep the old arts alive because many martial artists died during the war. It is led by the **One Shadow** **Nine Fists** and is divided into two divisions: the **Hand-to-Hand Combat Division **and** Weapons Division**. Now Naruto knew that for every organization there is an opposite one.

Ryōzanpaku was the opposite side and is truly the center of the **Katsujin Ken** style of Martial Arts (**Protecting Fist)**, which protects life; in contrast to the** Satsujin Ken** **(Killing Fist)**, which abides to completely destroy the opponent. '_So I know the ones I have to be ready for_' Thought Naruto as he leaped through the city again.

Naruto had been searching the city for people to take as his first potential disciples using his kagebunshin. The preliminary results of the search had proved fruitful as several candidates had been located throughout the metropolis. He continued to watch these individuals for a few days to see if they were worthy of his teachings. The prime candidates were a boy named Shirahama Kenichi and some of his friends, along with 5 members of a local neighborhood gang comprised of Potential Martial Artists called Ragnarok named Hermit, Thor, Valkyrie, Siegfried, Berserker and a few others that caught his eye. He also thought about the masters his clone had seen at the Ryōzanpaku dojo, but decided to wait awhile before crossing that particular bridge, for now he would focus on one of them before moving on to the others and decided to approach the one who called herself Valkyrie.

**Naruto' Temple**

Naruto rose from his meditation position and donned his newly modified coat. It was the same coat he had worn in his battle against Nagato with the new addition of a hood similar to Team Taka's old Akatsuki Cloaks with the same red with black flame design on the rim of the hood. He also had taken to wearing a face mask like the one his teacher Kakashi had worn everyday Naruto had known him. After securing the Temple's various defenses he leaped out into the moonlit night to meet his possible first student...

**Industrial district **

Nanjō Kisara was itching to have rematch with that blonde dairy cow that had beaten her and had been taking out her frustrations on a training bag for the past few days. She was on her way back to the abandoned building she had claimed as her base of operations when a sudden fog had fallen over the area. She found navigating it was next to impossible and was effectively lost. As she was deciding about what to do next she heard a voice that seems to come from all directions. "Good Evening."

She looked around searching for the source of the voice. "Whose there? Come out before I find you and kick your ass!" The voice chuckled before replying, "I very much doubt that...But none the less I will introduce myself..." The winds suddenly picked up and the mist swirled around her before moving away and concentrating into a twister in front of her returning her visibility of her surroundings. She soon discovered she was right back where she had started before the twister dissipated revealing a shadowy figure with the deepest blue eyes she had ever seen.

He was easily taller than her standing at a towering 6 feet or about 182 centimeters, covered in a red, hooded cloak with black flames around the edges. Underneath the cloak he was wearing a black form fitting shirt and black pants and sandals that exposed his toes along with a large scroll strapped across the small of his back. His facial features were hidden under a black mask that contoured to his face. All in all his appearance gave him an air of mystery that Kisara found intriguing but what he said next startled her. "Pleasure to finally make your acquaintance; I have been watching you for a while now, Nanjō Kisara, or should I say Valkyrie?" On the outside her eyes narrowed but inside she was extremely nervous. 'Who is this guy...And how does he know who I am!'

She narrowed further "Who the hell are you?" Then she smiled to herself before settling into a stance "No matter it won't matter since I probably won't remember it anyway after I kick your ass!" She leaped forward spinning her body to deliver a spin kick to the guy's head. However instead of hitting his head her foot was blocked before she leaped back. It wasn't that the guy had blocked her kick that surprised her. What surprised and caused her to fill up with fear was that he blocked not with his hand or arm but a single finger! Overcoming her sudden shock she charged him and unleashes a flurry of her strongest kicks. However, much to her growing frustration and horror was that he blocked every single attack with the same finger he had used to stop her first kick, what was more was that he hadn't moved a step from his position since the one-sided fight had started.

Kisara started to realize she was fighting someone light-years apart from her in strength and was sorely outmatched but her pride wouldn't allow her to just quit. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he made his move after blocking one of her attacks; his hand moved so quickly that it simply appeared before the finger that had been an iron wall against her kicks. He flicked her against the forehead and sent her flying backwards several yards before hitting a fence and landing on her ass. Her head was spinning and she saw stars for a couple of minutes before she managed to shakily get her feet and grabbing hold of the fence. She then noticed that the unknown fighter was standing five feet away. He calmly addressed the stunned young woman. "Are you finished yet or do I have to show you the difference in our strength again." She glared at him before answering "What do you want from me?"

The man continued. "I have come merely to offer you a path." Kisara stopped glaring and adopted a questioning expression. "I'm listening." The man's brilliant blue eyes seemed to smile at her. "I am here to offer you a chance to learn the ways of a true warrior and give you the strength to accomplish your goals and dreams, whatever they happen to be, as my disciple. What will you gain fighting in that gang, if it will make you weaker? So Nanjō Kisara what do you say?" Kisara was shocked. This guy suddenly appears out of nowhere and defeats her using only his finger and now he wanted her to become his disciple! Something didn't add up. "Why are you offering this to me while there are others? And just who the hell are you anyway?" The man paused for moment before replying "Because I have been watching you for several days and I have come to conclude that you have the potential to become a great warrior. It is also because you have the qualities of a very strong and passionate young woman that will go far in this world."

She was surprised speechless, many guy's looked down on her as a martial arts because she was a woman, but this guy had not only acknowledged her strength but also made it clear that in no way did her gender made her weaker than any male martial artist. He continued saying, "Plus I am not going to teach you a style or something like that. I will show you a new path and the others will not do as you will. Believe me I know."

Kisara now had a newfound respect for this man with the sapphire eyes. He pulled out a folded sheet of paper and held it out to her. She took it and looked at it a moment before turning her attention back to him. "What's this?" He pointed to the note. "That is the address where you find me if you decide to accept my offer... I eagerly await your response." He turned and began to walk away he heard her voice call out "Wait! You still haven't told me who you are!" He tilted his head toward her without turning around allowing her only to see the left side of his face. "I am the Rikudō Sennin...However you can simply call me..." He smiled even if she couldn't see it, she felt it. "Rikudō for now, but if I am going to teach you and train you then I will tell you my real name."

Suddenly the man now known as Rikudō, much to Kisara's surprise and amazement, disappeared into thin air right before her eyes in a column of furiously spinning wind she could feel from her position and as suddenly as it appeared the wind vanished along with Naruto. She looked around in every direction in case her eyes were deceiving her but saw no sign of the man. She then looked down at the address he had given her and though about what to do next.

**One Week later... **

It had taken several days for Kisara to come to a decision. In the end she saw that as things were going she was getting no closer to meeting with the Great Sage Fist, the Martial Arts Master all the fists of Ragnarok wanted to receive training from but only the first fist, Odin had ever received. She decided to take Rikudō up on his offer and become his disciple. She told the others that she was leaving for a while to train. They were surprised but accepted it and after packing up her stuff, she set off for the address written by Rikudō. After taking a cab out of the city and a very long trek up a mountain then down and finally up again, she found herself on the top of another mountain and in front of an old Buddhist Temple converted into a private residence. She approached the massive gate with a life like statue of a vicious ten tailed kitsune demon on top of the gate. Below it was a sign with word '**Jū-bi no Kitsune**' in red blood kanji.

She swallowed and used one of the brass rings to knock several times. The gate opened from the inside she entered thinking there was someone on the inside waiting for her only to find herself alone. As she was trying to figure out who let her in she heard the voice of Rikudō from behind her "So have you made your decision?" She turned around swiftly and found Rikudō standing at the foot of the stairs leading up to the main part of the temple. He was wearing a black gi complete with black khakis and sandals. Kisara recovered from her surprise at his sudden appearance and bowed respectively. "I want to become stronger and prove that just because I'm a woman that doesn't make me weaker than a man. I accept your offer and wish to become your disciple and promise to be one of the best students you'll ever have, Rikudō Shishō!" Naruto smiled, she was just like him when he was younger. Wanting to be acknowledged and respected and willing to work hard to show others what they were made of.

"Then let us get started. Are you ready to begin?" Kisara lifted her head and a determined look came to her eyes. "Hai, Shisho!" He nodded and gestured to the stairs. "Then follow me... And congratulations! You have just taken your first step into a great new world." He started to climb the stairs with Kisara following not far behind her new master with her bags. For the first time she started to get excited and smiled as she unknowingly started on her way to becoming the first to learn the deadly and mysterious arts of the Shinobi. Naruto smiled, "_She will do great and will be even greater._"

**{Omake}**

The **Kage Bunshin** was following Sakura-san towards the hospital. What she did not know is that a couple of thugs were waiting for any person to come through and they would rob them. The Bunshin saw this and used his ninja speed to tackle with two thugs and vanish. Sakura-san felt strong wind blowing and closed her eye so she didn't see anything. '_Naruto_' had taken the knocked out criminals to a nearby police station and returned to tailing Sakura-san. The **Kage Bunshin** henged to its civilian clothes and went back to follow her.

As she was going through an alley, an angry stray dog was about to attack her from behind. But it froze in its place when it felt a large killing intent aimed at it. It looked behind it and saw a man, no a god in power walking downs the same alley not even looking at it. It was scared stiff, the god as he passed by saw it the scared, kneed down and started to pet it. The dog looked at the man, and the man hands glowed in a lite green aura and healed the animal. The animal just barked in appreciations and left. Naruto looked at where the dog was and said, "Strange dog…" and when on his way.

Sakura-san reached what looked like a hospital and '_Naruto_' followed her in. The nurses at the counter called out to him. He used his **Choubuku Rinnegan **on them hypnotizing and silencing them. He turned back to follow Sakura-san to a child's room in the ICU section of the hospital.

He saw Sakura-san sitting at the side of the table holding her daughter's hand and crying. Her daughter had the same brown hair as her mother and had freckles on her tiny pale face and she was about ten to eleven years old. She said to her, "Don't worry dear, mommy is here and I have good news to you will get better soon. A kind man said he will do his best to help us and I believe him." Naruto saw this and felt his heart breaking into pieces, so he knocked at the door and entered the room.

Sakura-san was surprised as she didn't have any family or any person to visit her daughter. She looked towards the visitor wiping her eyes and saw a very tall blond young man with the bluest eyes she had ever seen. She thought he was a foreign doctor here in the hospital. She was surprised when he spoke in Japanese and said, "Excuse me, are you by any chance Sakura-san?" She was scared and thought he was with the Yakuza and her to kill her and daughter. She shakes and was about to screamed but the blond man silenced her with his hand on her mouth. He said "Oi! I am here to help you! Remember the man named Sasuke he is a friend of mine, and asked me to help you and your daughter. So I came and you try to scream. What the hell? Listen, I will let go of you if you promise to be quiet. I don't want to bring the police here for nothing, you know." Sakura-san nodded and he let her go and said to her, "I am not going to harm you or your child, okay? You want her better right?" She nodded again and walked the left side of the bed of the comatose little girl.

He was standing right next to her head; he turned to the mother who was sitting in the same place as before and said, "This may be a bit strange but don't worry okay?" He nodded weakly as she accepted what he said. The Blond man lifted both hands over the little girl's head and stomach. His eyes changed as his hands started to glow a golden like light and a golden aura formed around them. He took a deep breath and the glow increased and became very bright. He slowly placed his glowing hand on her temple and the little girl's body jolted and almost jumped off the bed as the golden aura entered her body through head and abdomen. Naruto slowed the procedure and stared at the girl to see if she has started to heal. He found out that her body is getting accustomed to the Jūbi's chakra and started to reactivate her tenketsu and chakra pathways and started to heal her entire body. Her whole body started to glow in the same aura as the blond man's did. Then she glowing got weaker and weaker until it disappears. The mother was shocked and looked at the man who was smiling and was about to ask something when she heard a familiar voice talking to her and saying, "Mommy?"

The woman had just hugged her long asleep daughter and started to cry saying 'thank you' over and over again. The man just grinned and scratched his nose as he was no used to this situations. He was about to leave when the mother hugged him from behind causing him to freeze. He got out of her hug and turned to her smiling, "So I am done here as I promised. Plus I have to ask what is your real name is Sakura-san?" He froze but she remembered that he helped her. "My name is Tomoko, Takahiro Tomoko and this is my daughter Takahiro Katsumi."

She was about to kneed and bow to Naruto who wouldn't have any of that and held her firm. "No need to bow to me, I have done nothing worth bowing", said Naruto in a firm voice. "Then how do I thank you for saving my daughter and me? Oh I get it if you want I can give you…" Naruto cut her off by saying, "I am not doing this for any reward. I am doing this cause I can and it is the right thing to do. But if you want me to, I would like to ask you a favor?" She smiled and said, "Of course, name it?" He said, "When your daughter is fit and ready I will come and train her is that okay with you? As you can see I am a master and I will have her be my disciple in my arts."

The mother was worried about trusting a total stranger with her daughter. Naruto feeling her fears said "I will give you and her time to think about it? Here take this if you need me I will be there in a flash," he said with a smile. "All you have to do is throw it and I will come okay? But please do so without anyone else seeing you. I only give this to my most trusted friends and my name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto and it is a pleasure meeting you Takahiro Tomoko-san and you too Katsumi-chan." He then said "Remember you did not see me okay? Whenever you're ready please throw the kunai. Ja nee." He then vanished in a puff of smoke. "Kat-chan, please don't tell anyone about this okay?" Her daughter nodded and Tomoko-san hugged her. Tomoko-san was also amazed but her child needed her so she signed and turned to her baby before calling the doctors who were shocked as to how the little girl got out of her coma.

**List of Jutsu;**

**Magen: **Kokoro **Mieru no jutsu – **Demonic illusion: Heart viewing technique is a genjutsu that shows the target what they want to see.

**Nehan Shōja no Jutsu - **Temple of Nirvana Technique. A genjutsu that generates a fluttering rain of sleep-inducing, illusory white feathers that, whoever sees them as they fall, piling up and covering the whole target area will experience Eden-like bliss and fall into a state of tranquil slumber. No matter how much one resists the hypnotic spell the desire to sleep is instinctive, and there's no fighting it. However, an experienced shinobi will be able to dispel the genjutsu before it takes effect.

**Magen: ****Kokuangyo no Jutsu - **Demonic illusion: Bringer-of-Darkness Technique. It is the same as the original but Naruto had added Kyūbi's Crimson eyes to scare the hell of the target.

**Satsujin Ken** **(Killing Fist)** – any style used to kill or destroy the opponent.

**Katsujin Ken** (**Protecting Fist) – **opposite to the killing fist as the beat up or defeat the opponent rather than killing them.


	3. Chapter 3 Teachings of the Sage

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to Naruto or Kenichi the Mightiest Disciple or any of the characters used in this publication. I own the dōjutsu and some of the techniques in the story.

Normal Speech: "Naruto"

Thoughts: _'Then I will break that curse. If there's such thing as peace, I will find it. I won't give up_!'

Jutsu Seals: **'**_**Tora, Inu, Tori, Saru, Hitsuji'**_

Jutsu Names & Places: "**Summoning Jutsu!**"** Tokyo**

Bijū and Summon Speech: **"Now then... Who do you want to kill...?"**

Chapter 3: Teachings of the Sage

**Naruto's Temple **

It had taken an hour for Kisara to get fully settled into her new surroundings. After Naruto helped Kisara put her things away inside the room he had prepared for her in the temples main living quarters, he showed her around the grounds where she would be training. To say she was impressed with the place had been an understatement. Naruto had converted some of the areas around the temple into training grounds and others had additions for comfort and fun.

Behind the temple was the largest training zone that she wasn't allowed to go in before Naruto thought she was ready, because unbeknownst to her, Naruto had turned it into an almost identical version of Konoha's **Daiyonjūyon Enshūjō**also known as** Shi no Mori** by filling it with dangerous flora, fauna, and Animals found in this world, along with some species of all trees from his world that he had sealed into scrolls and released into the enclosure. He used **Mokuton ninjutsu** to create the Forest and to thicken the forest surrounding the temple and on the mountains. He did this in order to make the forest stronger and harder to penetrate after seeing those masters in the Ryōzanpaku. He also had seals all over the Mountains and forest to protect and conceal the temple and its occupant's signatures from outsiders. Plus there was **Genjutsu Fu **and**Hiraishin no Jutsu****-shiki.**

Needless to say he warned her that if she went in the **Shi no Mori** without being ready she would most likely die. Kisara seeing that he was serious gulped and nodded before moving on.

On the west wing of the temple, Naruto had remodeled the place and turned into an exact duplicate of the arena Konoha used for Chūnin exam preliminaries. They didn't stop long before moving on to the east wing. This section of the temple was the second largest part of the property and wasn't modified too much by only removing a few key elements made it a perfect place for certain types of training or a place to relax. It had a pond, a bridge, a large waterfall, a small **karesansui** that looks like the **Saihō-ji** is a **Rinzai** Zen Buddhist temple located in **Matsuo, Nishikyō Ward, Kyoto**, and a large wooden fenced of outdoor **onsen**. The last three buildings of the temple aside from the living quarters was a Kasuga-zukuri Shinto shrine and a two-story building he had built to replace the pagoda he had knocked down to make room for what doubled as an archive, armory, and medical station. And finally, the largest building was the main temple which had been emptied and replaced as a dojo and lecture hall. But that was not what shocked Kisara speechless, that honor was given to a giant tree in the right side of the temple. It was the biggest tree she has ever seen in her short life and it was taller than the temple and it was sparkling as it was full of life and energy. She felt rather calm and peaceful near it.

Kisara was a little overwhelmed by the place at first thinking, 'Just who is this ma? I have heard of crazy training methods before, but the way this place is set up is insane!' After they had finished the tour Naruto tossed a confused Kisara a package. "Go to your room and change, there is a set of clothes in the package that are more suited to the kind of training we will be doing and won't be worn to shreds like your current attire." He turned toward the main temple. "After you have changed meet me in the Main Temple, where we will begin your training." Then he suddenly disappeared in a flash of inhuman speed leaving Kisara alone with the package. She shook herself out of her stupor and quickly went back to her room to change.

**Time skip: 10 minutes later...**

It had taken a few minutes for Kisara to get used to her new outfit. At first she was suspicious but later found that she was pleased by both its practicality and it's aesthetically pleasing qualities. Her new ensemble consisted of a red overcoat with a hood, complete with a fitted mesh body suit that stretched from her neck down to her thighs, red formfitting turtleneck muscle shirt over the mesh suit and a dark red miniskirt as well as a red bandana, and metal arm and shin guards with black mesh embedded stockings. When she finally arrived in the main temple Naruto was sitting in the middle of the room with his back to her. She was about to announce her presence before his voice interrupted her train of thought. "I trust the clothes were to your liking?" She blinked, '_How did he know I was here?_' She shook her head before answering.

"Y-Yes they were great, Thank you...But how did you know my measurements?" She heard him chuckle before he replied. "I deduced them from what I saw of the stature, weight, frame and overall body structure." She stared, _'He can learn all that just from looking at someone once?'_ She was snapped back to reality when she heard her master's voice, "Eventually you'll begin to develop the ability to analyze a person's body and be able to pick out certain things about them and the way they fight." He startled her slightly when he leaped up from where he was sitting before landing in front of her.

She then saw that he wasn't sitting on a cushion as she had thought, but a stone slab balanced on a thin spike that should have been impossible to balance on without toppling over. She looked from him to the slab in disbelief. He gave her a smile from behind his mask and decided to answer her unasked question. "Balance is a crucial in any sort of combat, along with several other applications and I have trained every day to improve mine to the point where it comes without conscious thought." He placed a hand on here shoulder. "One day, you will also be able to do these things and much more. But the path to getting there isn't easy and there will be many challenges ahead."

He removed his hand from her shoulder and turned his back to her. "So Kisara Nanjo, are you ready for the toughest training you'll ever have? Are you ready to become truly strong?" Kisara felt the serious atmosphere and knew that whatever path she took now would set the course of her destiny. Kisara went over everything in her life that had brought her to this moment and her choice was clear. Kisara's face was set in determination then grinned savagely as announced her decision. "I'm ready master. I will take this training and prove to the world that just because I'm a woman does mean I can't kick their ass and make them acknowledge me as the greatest." He turned his head toward her and grinned even more savagely than her. "Good welcome to the Shinobi life. Then let us begin..."

Time skip: 3 months later...

It had been 9 weeks since Naruto had taken Kisara under his wing. He didn't introduce her to chakra immediately for that he felt would have to wait into she learned the fundamentals of being a shinobi as well as informing her that he would also be teaching her things outside of just fighting, such as literature, calligraphy, mathematics, science, geography, and other such areas. He had also contacted her parents over the phone and informed them they wouldn't have to worry about her schooling for he would make she wasn't going to miss out on her education. Kisara hadn't been thrilled with by it at first, but after a while she learned that Naruto wouldn't have been bothering with it if he thought it wasn't useful. Once he started her lessons she found that it wasn't as bad as her master would always finds ways to make the lessons more enjoyable, even something as boring as Advanced Algebra was less boring through her master's method of teaching.

He also worked on teaching her proper manners and etiquette, after a while he had broken her of her bad habits and taught her more self-control that allowed her to keep her calm and focused. This allowed her to channel her powerful emotions positively into training and achieving her goals instead of losing her temper, which could cause her to lose focus and make more mistakes. Naruto also had her starting to eat right as she was slightly stunted in growth like he had been and sneaked in some crushed up nutrient pills into her food in order to help her body achieve its required growth. After several weeks on such a diet her body had grown and flourished. Her skin had a radiant glow about it; her hair was showing to be giving off a healthy, lustrous shine. She had also allowed it to grow out over the past 3 months and now flowed down all the way to her lower back. She grew taller, now reaching a height of 170cm. Her body had also filled out to give the young woman a quite curvaceous, well-endowed, and well-toned body structure that was very pleasing to the eye.

He managed to rid her of her problem about using weapons. He quickly ended that foolishness right then and there by demonstrating her vulnerability by using a combination of his Kunai, Shuriken, and weapons. After she had nearly been killed several times if not for him holding back he explained that the weapons didn't make one a warrior, but it was the warrior that made the weapon. That a weapon is merely an extension of one's body and that she didn't have to specialize in weapons in order to use them.

In the end, she saw how foolish she was being and learned how to use **Kunai, Shuriken, Shinobi-sen**, as well as **Hatsuen-dan** and **Senkō bakudan**. Naruto had her practice until he was sure she could hit the bull's eye about 10 of 10 times on every session. He had placed weights on her body and gave her strict physical training regimes that bordered on torturous in order to increase her natural speed and strength to the highest they could be before he taught her to use chakra, and he had her sit on a stone tile on top of a spike until she learned to keep herself absolutely still and give herself better balance. She may not have been at Rock Lee's level but her body was now as conditioned to the level of an Olympic athlete. After that, Naruto had decided she was sufficiently brought up to speed in her academic, fundamental strength, and other areas. He now believed she was ready for the next step her training.

They were now in the east wing of the temple with Kisara sitting opposite Naruto next to one of the trees listening as he began the lesson. "First, before we begin let me say that I am proud of how far you've come, and that you have been one of the best students that I've ever had the pleasure of instructing." Kisara smiled as she looked down and blushed slightly in embarrassment toward his praise. In the past 3 months she had come to value her master's opinion of her highly and he was now one of the few people she respected and cared for most. "Thank you, Shisho." He continues, "Also I have made you a promise that when you did I would tell you my real name." Kisara held her breath, "which is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, the Nidaime Rikudō Sennin and you can call me Naruto-Shishō, or Shishō." She was about to ask about the Nidaime part when he held his hand and said "That is a story for another time, Kisara-chan."

She blushed and Naruto chuckled before continuing, "Well now that we have that out of the way let us begin the lesson." He rose from his sitting position and gestured her to rise as well. Naruto then walked a few steps before stopping at one of the trees. "What you see and learn here today you must promise to never tell anyone about unless you have my express permission, talk among yourself with someone who already knows like a future fellow disciple or until after your training is complete and you start training disciples of your own." Kisara was curious but gave her promise. "So what is it you're going to teach me exactly, Shishō?" Naruto's eyes held a fire that danced within those sapphire orbs.

"Today you'll learn how to harness the energy that is used by a true shinobi...Today you will learn the ways of chakra." Kisara was confused. "Chakra?" Naruto nodded and began his explanation in detail. "Chakra is the energy that is essential to perform even the most basic of Shinobi techniques. It is a mixture of the physical energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience." Kisara was now listening with ever increasing curiosity, she had never heard of anything like what he was describing as Naruto continued, "Once mixed, it can be channeled through the chakra circulatory system, which is to chakra as the regular circulatory system is to blood, to any of the 361 chakra points called tenketsu in the body." Naruto looked at Kisara's confused look but continued to elaborate. "Through the use of various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, a Shinobi can manipulate the chakra in their body to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise." Kisara looked at her master in inquiry and asked. "Like what?"

Naruto grinned. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you so I think it is best that show you." Kisara watched her master formed some sort of sign with his hands. Then what she saw something happening as Naruto's frame was suddenly surrounded by a pulsing blue aura of energy. Naruto then explained further to his disciple. "What you are seeing is chakra that I have channeled through my body for you to see. For normally chakra is not visible to the naked eye. However if someone possesses a strong enough or high enough chakra it can become visible to the eye." He then lowered his chakra and the blue aura faded from Kisara's sight.

After that Naruto placed his foot on the tree before she could ask what he was doing he placed his other foot on the tree and began to climb up the tree without needing anything holding him in place! And if that that wasn't shocking enough she watched with ever widening eyes as he reached a tree branch and defied the laws of gravity by continuing to walk until he was completely upside down watching her stunned and astonished look from his position above her.

Naruto saw her expression and started to chuckle. Kisara shook her head and was starting to get start annoyed, "What are you laughing about? I don't see anything funny about this! It isn't every day a person learns that their sensei can defy the freaking laws of gravity!" Naruto suppressed his chuckling and an upside down smile through the mask. "Sorry, it just you had the same expression I had when I saw this technique performed for the first time by my first master. I and my fellow disciples didn't think it was these kind of things were possible ourselves until Kakashi-Sensei did as I have just done with you."

He jumped down and gave her an apologetic look. "Forgive me if have frightened you Kisara." Kisara regained her self-control at the revelation. She didn't know much about her master's past and her anger dissipated. Although, the fact was she just couldn't stay mad at the man she called master he had done too much for her to stay mad at him for long. "No, it is I who am sorry Shishō. I know why you did it now. If you had told me before that you could walk on walls before you showed me I probably would have thought you were nuts." She bowed her head. "Please continue Shisho I am ready to proceed!" Naruto was silently proud of how well she was taking it and gave her a pat on the shoulder as she raised her head. "Alright, but I'll warn you. You're in for quite a few surprises." She nodded her eyes telling him to go on with the lesson.

Naruto then walked over to the edge of the koi pond and began again from where they had left off. "Well now that you have seen one of the many feats chakra can perform, I can tell you how shinobi use it to fight, train, and survive." He motioned for her to come closer. "Now as you have seen chakra can be used to attach yourself to almost any kind of surface. However, what you saw is child's play in comparison to what chakra is capable of. The things I left out earlier in the lesson were that once one learns to harness this energy, they are capable of doing almost anything as long as they have both the skill and knowledge to use it correctly." Naruto paused and watched his student as waited for this new info sink in.

Kisara was surprised at what her master was implying about the extent of which chakra could be used. "Anything? Like what?" Naruto grinned as her saw her curiosity return with a vengeance. "Yes anything. As I said earlier, chakra can be manipulated to create effects that would not be possible otherwise, you already saw me walk up the tree without using any support but the chakra in my feet, along with that a shinobi can use chakra to walk on water, enhance strength and speed to inhuman levels, create illusions in the minds of others, control the elements of nature, create copies of yourself, transform your body into the form of objects, animals, and even other people, bend time and space, and it even gives us the power to resurrect the dead in some cases."

Kisara's head was spinning from what he had just told her, he had had her at walking on water. Just who was her master and where did he learn all this from. She felt a hand placed on her shoulder and looked to see her master giving her a masked, understanding smile. "Don't worry it all right now. You'll eventually be able to do most of the things I mentioned in time anyway so it's best to focus on the present." she nodded and realized just how fortunate she was to have been chosen as Naruto's first disciple. She was going to be learning how to do things that you only hear about in stories. She then became excited when she thought about all the possibilities and it showed. She turned to her master. "Well what are we waiting for Shishō? Let's do this!" Her excitement was infectious as Naruto grin returned.

He couldn't wait to see the looks on the master's at Ryōzanpaku and that organization Yami's faces when she defeats all their disciples. It would be most interesting to see indeed. "Well then, let us begin. To begin learning to mold and manipulate chakra you'll have to…strip…"

"SSStrippp!" screamed Kisara. "Why yes, Kisara-chan. But not completely just you're top. I have to draw seals as people here have little to no chakra. Therefore, I have to jump start your chakra gates which are located in eight exact parts of the human body. Most people cannot use chakra because it can only be feel and used at the tender age of 4 years old and the old the person the less likely he or she could feel let only use chakra. " He stopped and looked at Kisara as she nodded and he continued, "So as you can plainly see even if you're a master martial artist you will not be able to use chakra ever. But if you try before you reach the age of twenty you might have a slight chance of gaining the ability to use chakra."

He took a breath and looked at her and said, "Are you sure you want to unlock your chakra? It is a dangerous procedure and it will of course be irreversible. So I ask you again, Nanjō Kisara, do you solemnly swear to safeguard, maintain, respect and obey me and my teachings in the Shinobi Arts as your Shishō and Master?" He took out a weird kunai with three blades instead of one and a much thicker handle which is thicker than normal with what looks like writing on the handle itself.

Kisara was flabbergasted as this is was not a small deal. She will have to forever give her life and loyalty to her Shishō and his arts, but he will teach her all of his art to make her extremely powerful. He already helped her and he is starting to trust her. He then said while looking into her eyes, "You don't have to do it if you don't want to. As I will still teach you even if you refuse to take the oath and you will still live your life," She looked down to the ground as she thought hard. She nodded and said, "Shishō, I swear that I will safeguard, maintain, respect and obey you and the Shinobi Arts you will teach me." She kneed down on one knee and lowered her head in respect to her Shishō. He kneed as well and placed his hands on her shoulders and smiled at her from behind his mask.

"Okay before we start with the ritual, I would like you to follow me the ritual chamber." He said in a matter of fact voice. She nodded and followed him as he walk to a dark candle lit room with a complex array of writings in the shape of a spiral on the floor. He told her to in the center of the array circle and stay still. He told her to sit still as he was going to start working on her seal. She sat in a cross-legged posture and he sat behind and took out a red scroll, opened it and cut his thumb and applied the bleeding digit on the scroll. The scroll released a poof sound and white smoke revealing Japanese calligraphy set. He used the kunai in his to cut his hand again as the first wound had already healed. He dropped a few drops of his blood in the ink as to make the seal particularly strong so he could feel sense her signature over great distances. He handled the ink plate, saturated his chakra into the ink making the ink glow.

He dipped the brush and said calmly told her, "I will have to give you a symbol of my trust. This will be permanent unlike the **Fuuin **used for restoring the use of chakra. Remove you shirt and show me you arm." She did as he asked and gave him her arm. He showed her the **Jutsu-shiki** on the **Hiraishin Kunai** asked her, "I will give you this **jutsu-shiki** in the form of a painless tattoo. I will enlighten you on how to use it later. Where do you want this **jutsu-shiki** placed?" She nodded and said, "If you don't mind Shishō, I would like the **jutsu-shiki** tattoo starting from the nape of my neck drawn vertically down please." Her master nodded as he understood and she tied her long red hair into a bun to get it out of the way.

Her Shishō took the brushed and dipped in to the particular ink. He started to draw the seals starting from the central point of her nape about 2cm below her nape's hairline. She could feel his warm strokes as the brush slid downwards. She felt a warm tingling sensation seeped from the ink on her body as her Shishō continued his work. Five minutes later he finished and said, "Don't move okay, as I will anchor the seal now. You might feel a bit weird okay?" She gave him a small nod as to not ruin the seal on her neck. He stood and placed his hand in a _**Hitsuji**_ seal and said "**Fuuin****!**" Kisara felt the seal warm up suddenly and as if, it was joining or fusing with her skin.

"Okay it is done. Kisara-chan lay down on your back, please." She did as he said and lay on her back. He walked to where her head was laying and kneeled down and said, "I am about to start with the chakra activation so you will feel very unusual as your body will change to accept the chakra. You even feel pain as your body adjust to the power and it will refine and correct the physiological and biological errors such as your height, muscle tone etc. So are you ready?" She said in a loud and strong voice, "Yes Shishō I am ready to go!" He said "Okay then let start."

Naruto's hands began to glow a golden flame-like aura that grew brighter and became a roaring golden flame. He parted his hands and placed both his intended targets which seemed to be Kisara's head and abdomen. He placed them at the same time causing Kisara's body to flinch as foreign energy flow into her body. Her Shishō had a look of utter concentration as left hand moved from her temple to her chest where her heart is located and back to her head. His right hand move to the south as it went to her legs and feet and moved it back to her chest. He removed his hands of off her body and placed both of them on her crown and went down to her toes. Then he finally used his power to make her body jerk a bit as her body absorbed and circulated his chakra.

Kisara felt her body melting in the sensation of power and felt little tingles as her muscles and bones grew and thickened as they redefined themselves. Her body became stronger and she felt it pulsing with power. Naruto was using his **Choubuku Rinnegan** to see her chakra pathways throb, her **tenketsu** and start to create her own chakra. His chakra was fixing her body so to speak as her height and body shape change to a much more womanly body. As her breast increased in size, and her hips widened and became taller and her face became a bit more defined. The chakra finished its work and began to mix and fuse with her own making it even more powerful. She felt awesome like she was born again and she could felt energy about to burst from her physique.

"Congratulations Nanjō Kisara and stand as you are reborn as **Ryūketsu Neko!**" He took out a white mask with blue flame-like patterns that looks like demonic cat's face and a red cloth **Hitai-ate** with the symbol **Jūbi** with ten tails and presented it to her. "This mask is used codename and your alter ego as a kunoichi and is to be worn only in battle and on missions as to protect you and your family." Kisara bowed her head as she received her gifts from her Shishō while saying, "Thank you Shishō! I will honor your gift by wearing them with pride!" "Well said Kisara-chan, and now your real training will begin. Kukukuku" as he laughed evilly with his eyes shining. Kisara shivered as she saw her Shishō laughed and said '_Oh shit I am so screwed!_'

**List:-**

**Tenketsu – **Chakra Points

**Daiyonjūyon Enshūjō – **Forty-Fourth Training Ground

**Shi no Mori – **Forest of Death

**Hatsuen-dan** & **Senkō bakudan - **Smoke bombs and Flash bombs

**Hitsuji** – Ram seal

**Shinobi-sen** – Ninja wire

**Genjutsu Fu – **illusion seal

**Ryūketsu Neko – **Bloody Cat

**Karesansui – **Zen garden

**Hitai-ate – **Forehead protector


	4. Chapter 4 Student of the Sage

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own the rights to Naruto or Kenichi the Mightiest Disciple or any of the characters used in this publication. I own the eye and some of the techniques in the story. Plus some techniques belong to MathiasNightlord01. I thank all who read my story and if you have any questions please ask I will explain as much as I can. So now, let be on with the story…PS I am sorry for some of the mistakes I did as I was try to make it as easy as possible to understand and sometimes I forget some details…_

Normal Speech: "Naruto"

Thoughts: _'Then I will break that curse. If there's such thing as peace, I will find it. I won't give up__!_'

Jutsu Seals: **'**_**Tora, Inu, Tori, Saru, Hitsuji!' important things,**_

Jutsu Names & Places: "**Summoning Jutsu!**" **,Tokyo**

Bijū and Summon Speech: **"Now then... Who do you want to kill...?"**

Chapter 4: Student of the Sage

**Eastern part of Tokyo**

Kisara was walking alongside her master as they strolled back into town after weeks and months of training, something Kisara could only describe as her own personal level of hell. After Naruto had determined she could control her chakra to a level he found sufficient, completing both the tree climbing and water walking exercises and mastering them, he had kicked her training into overdrive.

He had Kisara take off her weights and placed prayer beads on her limbs before using a technique Jiraiya had once used on him, though slightly altered, and called **Fūinjutsu: Yonshitai Kankan Fūin**. It was a sealing technique that increased the weight of the beads exponentially, weighing down Kisara's limbs. Naruto's version of the technique also increased the weight of the beads as their chakra levels grew, making moving with them much harder than when she was just wearing the weights.

She had 25 pounds on each limb currently, which meant she had a hundred pounds of extra weight on. Naruto was thinking of adding a weighted belt or something to increase her core strength but because she is a female, her body will react negatively to the weight so he might think of something else later on. Nevertheless, he was happy with her flexibility and reflexes, which were that of a cat; furthermore, she trained to point she fall on her hands and feet on reflex too.

Despite this however, Kisara's strength and speed had thoroughly and significantly increased, by how much exactly she didn't know as every time she had one of her evening spars with her master in taijutsu, it didn't seem as though she was making any progress at all. When Naruto overheard this when she was talking to herself in her room one night after training, the next day instead of sparring with her like they usually did he was stood next to a large container of some kind, said container was shaking slighting which caused Kisara to get a bad feeling about what was about to happen to her.

Her instincts were not wrong as Naruto gave her a dangerous-looking smile behind his mask with his eyes gleaming evilly before he pulled out a remote and pressed one of the buttons on the keypad that opened the container door. Which revealed, much to Kisara's horror, a very large, very pissed off tiger, the same species that lived in Konoha's Forest of Death he had placed in the forest training ground behind the temple. She then was forced to fight for her life against the tiger as her master watched while slurping down his ramen, while keeping her from seeing under his mask!

It took her 30 minutes to beat the tiger; much to her surprise it was almost easy. After realizing that even if she couldn't land a blow on her master, she had improved beyond what others her age had in the amount of time she spent training with Naruto and that was only in taijutsu.

**Naruto's Temple**

In the morning they would work on ninjutsu. Naruto had taught Kisara how to perform the techniques Naruto had learned at the shinobi academy first, the **Henge no Jutsu**, **Bunshin no Jutsu**, and **Kawarimi no Jutsu**. He also taught her the **Nawanuke no Jutsu **and other basic shinobi skills such as tracking, covering your tracks, hiding in plain sight, and how to enhance her senses using chakra. When he was satisfied she could perform these techniques and skills flawlessly he moved her on to more advanced techniques. Kisara found these techniques both strange and exciting at the same time. Strange because a few weeks ago if someone had said that people could walk on water and transform themselves into objects or other people she would said you were crazy, Excited because she was certain no one outside her and Naruto knew how to do these kinds of things.

After learning the basic ninjutsu, Naruto had taught her to use some of the more advanced techniques, such as **Kage Shuriken no Jutsu**, **Sōshuriken no Jutsu**, and** Shunshin no Jutsu**. While these were all D-rank techniques, except the **Kage Shuriken no Jutsu**, they were quite useful and most ninja learned them earlier in their lives maybe even during their time at the academy. Naruto was impressed with how far she had gotten in her training and how hard she worked. He informed his student that if she kept up the hard work and dedication to her training, one day he would teach her one of the more advanced techniques when he felt she was ready.

Needless to say this motivated Kisara to train harder with the promise of learning something new that was certain to be powerful.

All in all her abilities were on par with a mid-level genin after only 5 months of training. If Naruto didn't know any better he would said that he had found a genius, but he knew that it was her hard work and drive to succeed that had gotten her this far and for that he was proud of his disciple.

Kisara had also learned a few things about her master during the last 4 months. She had known he was young but was surprised to learn that he was somewhere around Freya's age or slightly older. This did not change that fact that she admired him; if anything it caused her admiration for her teacher to grow, and wished to one day become a master just like him. However, He had many secrets too, which made him seem even cooler than he already is.

Kisara had also found out that her master was a bottomless pit, the average amount of food he ate a day was enough to feed three people, and that he always carried a small book on his person called **'**_**Dokonjō Ninden'**_.

During all their time together, Naruto hadn't shown his face even once. Kisara tried everything she could think of to force him to take off his mask. He didn't even take off the thing when he ate! Naruto was quite amused by these attempts to unmask him, as it reminded him of all the times he, Sasuke, and Sakura had tried to do the same to their teacher, Kakashi. When it came to his eating with the mask on it was particularly amusing since he had once wondered how Kakashi was able to do it, only to find out later that the answer was actually quite simple.

What Kisara didn't know was that Naruto had another mask under the first with a slit where his mouth was and ate through it before replacing the other mask over it, giving the illusion that he had never taken off the mask. He had learned this trick from Kakashi while on a mission that required Naruto to wear the same kind of mask and hadn't known how to eat without taking it off and revealing his identity to their enemy. Kakashi hadn't been happy about telling him this but taught him the secret anyway.

Kisara eventually gave up, as she came to conclusion that he would show her his face only when he felt like it, and there nothing she could do to make him. After the futility of her efforts was revealed she got back to training and hadn't tried anything since even though the urge to do was tempting even if it was pointless.

**Yokohama Chinatown **

Today was the first day that he and Kisara had left the temple since she had arrived there. He had been keeping up with current events in the city using the **Kage Bunshin** he had placed in every corner of the city. He'd seen the fights between that Kenichi boy and the Ragnarok gang. The kid reminded him a lot of Rock Lee, a definite genius of hard work, and he kept getting better under his masters harsh but effective training methods but unlike Rock Lee he did not have the determination and the strength of his will as Kenichi would rather run than fight to protect himself.

Naruto and Kisara where currently strolling through Chinatown, Kisara did not know it but Naruto had brought her here to allow her to gain actual combat experience and protect a possible fellow disciple. He had overheard a few conversations from various thugs who worked for the Chinese Triad that a man named Ma Sougetsu, who Naruto learned was the master of Hermit, the 6th fist of the Ragnarok gang and brother of Ryōzanpaku master Ma Kensei, was in town and Kensei was meeting with his uncle in Chinatown with his student Kenichi.

Naruto and Kisara entered the Imperial Wrath Chinese restaurant that was owned by Ma Kensei's uncle after the duo unbeknownst to Kisara and Kenichi. Kensei however was aware that someone was following them, although he had no idea who, but decided to leave it be until he determined what they were after and knew at least one of them was aware he knew of their presence. He turned his mind away from them and focused on his uncle, who had also noticed Naruto and Kisara but let it be after a quick look from Kensei which Kenichi missed. Choosing to ignore them for now they proceeded to talk about the reason they came here.

"I'd figured you'd show your face sooner or later...Kensei...and you brought young Kenichi as well."

He showed them to a secluded table not far from where Naruto and Kisara where and motioned to the food brought out by the waiters earlier. Kenichi's eyes watered and a dopey smile appeared on his face.

"Wow a Feast! I'm in heaven!"

Hakubi smiled kindly toward Kenichi.

"Eat as much as you like."

Kenichi turned to the Chinese elder.

"You're a good man...not bald at all!"

Across the room Naruto sweat dropped as Hakubi replied

"Thank you."

Kenichi turned back to the food as he declared.

"Itadakimasu!"

He then grabbed the nearest bowl of food and started unceremoniously scarfing it down like a man who hadn't eaten in weeks, which in his case probably was true considering how his masters would always steal the food from his plate if he let his guard down for even a second when they had dinner at the dojo. While Kenichi was stuffing his face Hakubi and Kensei didn't eat and went straight to business.

"Tell me Kensei, I know two reasons you might've come here today so which is it? Are you looking for Sougetsu?"

Naruto, from his position noticed Kensei's face take on a small sigh as he replied

"Yes. It's true that he's in the country then?"

Kenichi stopped eating as he stared at Kensei as the conversation continued.

"Yes."

Kensei smiled to himself.

"Alright then, I suppose that I'll have to have a little chat with him."

Hakubi gave him a look behind his glasses.

"A chat huh? You really think that's going to help?"

Kenichi decided to speak at last having heard the name before.

"Who is this Sougetsu guy?"

Kensei closed his eyes as he filled in the blanks of Kenichi's knowledge.

"Ma Sougetsu, otherwise also known as my big brother."

Over at his table Naruto noted Kensei's demeanor when he spoke of his brother. It was almost like Naruto was seeing himself years ago when he had chased after Sasuke, before he finally managed to free him from the manipulation of Madara. The conversation strayed into facts he already knew so he tuned out for a moment to address Kisara.

"Kisara."

She looked up from her meal.

"Yes, Shishō?"

Naruto jerked his head over toward the others table. When Kisara saw Kenichi she was surprised and then excited, she could follow him to where that blonde bimbo was and finally get back at her for beating her before. But she managed to regain her composure like she was taught when she saw her master looking at her intently before he spoke.

"What are you going to do Kisara?"

She knew that tone, it was the tone he used whenever he was testing her, which was exactly what this was, a test. She knew it best to answer honestly, as he could always seem to tell somehow when she was lying about something.

"Well, I was planning on following him so he could take me to that arrogant **Ushijichi** and teach her what it's like to feel humiliated. But that's not what you brought us here for is it Shishō. So I will wait until I feel the time is right to challenge her for now."

Naruto nodded proud of his student's show of honesty and maturity.

"You're right that isn't what I brought us here for and I'm glad you noticed it."

He subtly nodded over toward the others table.

"What I want is for you to make sure those kids over there, don't get themselves killed. That is the task I brought you here for."

She turned her eyes toward Kenichi and Kensei's table then gained a look of confusion.

"Kids? Don't you mean 'kid'? The only kid over there that I can see is Shirahama."

Naruto smiled as he held up three fingers then lowered each one slowly. When he finished his countdown a crash echoed throughout the restaurant.

Kisara turned toward the other table to see a young black-haired girl in a form-fitting Chinese dress that had broken the table. Kensei freaked out for a moment seeing it was his daughter before she tried and failed to capture him. Naruto seeing Kensei about to make his exit, sat up.

"I'll find you later. I have some business with that boy's master...Remember, don't let them know you're following them unless you have to, and make sure they don't die."

Kisara bowed her head as her face became determined.

"Hai, Shishō! I won't let you down!"

Naruto nodded and disappeared in a cloud of smoke just as Kensei leaped out the door and into the streets.

**Unknown Alley, Yokohama Chinatown. (Kensei POV)**

Kensei had noticed when he ditched his disciple with his daughter; he was still being followed by the hooded stranger. After he was a few blocks away from his Uncle Hakubi's, Kensei decided to confront the mysterious figure. But before Kensei could call him out, a voice emanated from the darkness.

"Konbanwa, Ma Kensei."

Kensei eyes shifted around the alley trying to find the source of the voice, but to no avail.

"And who might you be? You've been tailing me and my disciple all night, yet you approach me now. Which tells me either you want to speak to me, fight me, or you're looking for my brother...so which is it?"

The voice chuckled, "You're perceptive and to the point...I'm cool with that ... I think it's about time I reveal myself."

Then, before Kensei's eyes, a something started to rise from the moonlit pavement. It started with a hooded head, followed quickly by a cloaked torso, and then finally, after a just a few seconds the stranger that had been following him fully emerged from the pavement. Kensei blinked several times, what he had just seen was physically impossible. But he had seen it happen before his very eyes and didn't catch anything that would suggest this was some clever illusion...So the only choice left was that the man really did just rise from the pavement like some sort of ghost. Then, he remembered his uncle's visit to Ryōzanpaku a few months ago...

_'According to the local street gangs, the statements made by the Triad bodyguards is that the man who attacked their boss possesses abilities that they described as superhuman or just supernatural...'_

Kensei evaluated what he saw against his uncle had told them and was certain this man was the one his uncle spoke of.

'_So the rumors about him weren't just superstition after all...'_

Naruto sapphire eyes watched Kensei under his hood as the Kenpo master connected the dots.

"Judging from you're expression, I'm guessing you've heard of me..."

Kensei nodded.

"Yes, though you still haven't told me why your here Mr...?

Naruto gave a small bow.

"...Uzumaki… Naruto, at your service...And as to why I'm here well let's just saying I'm here to conduct a little test."

Kensei's eyes narrowed. "And what test would that be?"

"You'll see soon enough." With an eye smile at the older man.

Kensei closed his eyes. "I see..."

When he opened his eyes, he was surprised to find that the cloaked young man had just vanished without him noticing. The Chinese Master's features became determined before he took off in a burst of speed and resumed the search for his brother. He just hoped he could make it in time. While he searched his mind went over his meeting with the mysterious master."

'_What an interesting young man, just who are you Uzumaki Naruto? ...'_

**Unknown Rooftop near the Triad safe house, Chinatown (Naruto POV)**

Naruto had just received the memories from the shadow clone he had sent to meet with Kensei. He had been following Kenichi, Renka, and Kisara, who was tailing them without their knowing. They had reached the safe house after taking out a few out the lower level muscle. He could feel the presence of a powerful hatred inside the building, mostly likely Ma Sougetsu. Now the test would begin.

"Stay strong my disciple, for this fight shall be the true test of your resolve," as Naruto stated to no one.

**Inside the safe house, Chinatown (Kisara POV)**

Kisara had followed the Kenichi kid and the Chinese girl as her master had instructed, though so far she didn't see why. She knew there was something off about the situation; her master wouldn't have sent her to watch these two if he knew they could fight these people on their own.

They had just entered the building and Kisara watched them deal with some mafia guys the Chinese girl had been fighting in the elevator. Kisara had been running up the side of the building using the tree climbing technique her master had taught her. Then slipped in through an open window in a room close to the elevator and quickly used **Henge no Jutsu **to transform herself into a housefly.

After that, she flew through a cracked door and attached herself to the hallway ceiling before changing back and watching her charges from above. Though the blood rushing to her head made her feel weird. _'I doubt I'll ever get used to this...how Shishō does it for several hours on end I'll never know.'_

She watched from her perch as Shirahama acted like such a tool and chauvinist pig which in turn made her want to beat him senseless, but she restrained herself like she had been taught to. She wasn't going to fail at the task she had been given just because she didn't like who she was guarding. She quieted her thoughts and focused on her mission.

Kisara watched as the girl called Renka turned to Kenichi with a dark look.

**(Kenichi and Renka POV)**

"I can't let uncle Sougetsu get away with what he's doing...He's disgracing the Ma family by dealing with the mafia! And I'm putting a stop to it!"

The Chinese girl turned and started walking away from Kenichi who was looking between her and the downed Mafia henchmen and began after her. "Wait! I'm coming with you..." The girl stopped as she and Kisara both felt something coming. Renka turned to Kenichi and tackled him out way just in time as the wall beside them exploded outwards. Kenichi turned to Renka as they both looked up."What was that?" Kenichi asked. Renka looked over to where the hole opened into the room next to it.

"That was uncle Ma Sougetsu."

The sound of a stomping footstep filled the hall, Kenichi and Renka's eyes looked into the smoke in apprehension of what was coming. The silhouette of a hulking man could be made out through the screen of dust and rock and a powerful voice then pierced through the shroud.

"I thought this one was supposed to be strong...What a disappointment."

When the smoke cleared the imposing figure of Ma Sougetsu appeared. Renka took one look at her uncle and launched herself forward with a kick.

"Ma Sougetsu! You're through shaming our family!"

However Sougetsu merely grabbed her foot mid-kick and slammed her into the wall then pinned her there.

"Interesting...That kick, I'd recognize from anywhere...But I don't recognize you."

Kenichi put an arm out in an attempt to reach Sougetsu.

"Wait! Don't hurt her she's Kensei Ma's daughter! She's your own niece!"

Sougetsu gave the young disciple an apathetic look.

"I suppose I should have guessed that...But no matter who her father is she attacked me as a martial artist and besides, I said goodbye to my family a long time ago."

Sougetsu then proceeded to begin crushing his niece under one of his secret palm techniques when suddenly a voice rang through the hall.

"Then I guess they won't mind if I kick your ass...!"

Sougetsu then felt something coming and was forced to let go of Renka to dodge a red blur that struck where he had been standing just moments before with enough force to rip up the concrete floor. A dust cloud filled the room and masked the unknown assailant from Sougetsu who narrowed his eyes as he waited for the smoke to clear. Kenichi and Renka were also surprised by the sudden rescue and tried to see who it was that just saved the Chinese girl.

A petite silhouette could be made out through the dust before revealing Kisara. Kenichi could not see her face clearly, as she was wearing a white mask but almost immediately blushed as he noticed that she was drop-dead gorgeous even more than Miu-san. Renka, who could see her savior better than Kenichi wondered where this girl in the cat mask had come from and why she had not noticed her before.

Sougetsu was thinking along the same lines and asked with a gruff tone. "Who are you? ..."

The redhead looked up at him with steely green eyes, one of the only things visible under her hood, which had a feline likeness before she burst forward with impressive speed and launched a kick that was easily blocked by Sougetsu's forearm.

"Your enemy."

Sougetsu glared then pushed her back where she landed gracefully before taking a stance. The Master's eyes narrowed and performed a variation of the standard Kenpo opening stance that signified his intent to completely destroy his opponent.

Then both combatants launched forward in a burst of speed.

Meanwhile as the battle started one of the mafia gang members escaped and when down stair as no one noticed him.

**(Kisara's POV)**

The second the fight began Kisara could tell 2 things about her opponent. One, this guy was a ruthless and brutal killer. And second, this guy was more skilled and experienced than her...which meant she was fighting a master-level martial artist, and she would have to give her all just to survive.

_'Even so, I can't let him near the others. If I do, he'll kill them and there is no ways in hell I'm letting that happen to them not on my watch! I will not fail my master!'_

Kisara filled with determination as both opponents leaped into the fray.

**(Normal POV) **

(Insert: "The Man without Fear" by Drowning Pool, I couldn't find a better song since this one is very good.)

To the bystanders, the two simply vanished and reappeared in a flurry of speed.

Sougetsu was surprised at the girls speed, but even so it was only enough to keep her from his deadly punches reach. He could tell from her expression that she knew she was outmatched but still willing to fight him despite that. It showed him she had a lot of courage but courage wouldn't save her from him. He brought his foot next to his opponent's foot and sidestepped her as she launched a kick toward his head that came close to hitting him and shaved a few hairs from the side of his head. Then, he proceeded to launch an elbow attack to the vitals of his opponent's back which would either cripple her or kill her by breaking her spinal cord.

He was caught off guard when, instead of hitting his opponent's open back his elbow went straight through her frame that vanished. Leaving him and their audience stunned for a moment before she reappeared behind him in midair to deliver a roundhouse kick. Sougetsu lifted his forearm to block it but once more he met no resistance as her kick passed through his arm and she faded from sight again.

Sougetsu eyes widened when he heard her voice behind him, "**Konoha**** Daisenpū!**" The Kenpo Master turned around to find the real Kisara who used the **Kawarimi no Jutsu **to escape Sougetsu's attack then replace herself with a clone using **Bunshin no Jutsu **to throw him off guard. Then, she created another clone to distract him while she attacked from behind. When Sougetsu turned he was caught with a concentrated spinning back kick to his chest, with speed that not a single person in the room, except Sougetsu, could follow her movement. The blow smashed her enemy with surprising strength into a wall at the end of the hall.

The Chinese master bounced off the structure from the force but landed with both feet as he quickly recovered from the unexpected attack. He frowned as he spat a glob of blood off to the side. _'She's stronger than she looks; she isn't at the level of master so she's most likely someone's disciple. To even be able land a hit on me is worthy of praise. Whoever trained this one did well. Too bad she chose to fight me...such waste of potential.' _

"Impressive, you've drawn first blood. But that trick won't work twice." Kisara tensed up to fight but was caught off guard when Sougetsu suddenly vanished from sight at three times the speed he was moving earlier. He reappeared in front of her and delivered a powerful palm strike to her stomach that blasted her off her feet and sent her tumbling across the room toward Kenichi and a revived Renka.

Kisara coughed up blood as she felt her insides scream in pain. _'So this is the power of a master...I guess I should have known better, the difference between our skills and power is significant...But I won't give up! Even if it kills me!' _To everyone's amazement, she started struggle to her feet.

Sougetsu gave her an apathetic look. "You've got a lot of courage girl, but I know that you can tell the difference between our skills. You've just signed your own death warrant." He vanished again as he used his speed to appear before her before she could defend herself. "**Uryuu Banda**!" the bulky master came down with an open palm slap striking towards the defenseless disciple. Kisara closed her eyes in anticipation. _'I am sorry Shishō...I failed...' _

Renka was gasped in horror at what was about to happen, while Kenichi shouted, "NO WAIT!" The hulking master ignored his plea.

(Insert: Bleach OST 3 # Soundtrack: Treachery here)

Then Kenichi and Renka saw a flash of red, then something smashed through one of the windows beside the two fighters just as Sougetsu's palm was about to hit Kisara. The dust in the room kicked up again, screening the scene from view.

When the dust settled Kenichi and Renka saw Sougetsu's palm to the ground with a confused look on his face. Then they noticed something behind him and saw a cloaked figure standing with his back to Sougetsu, who turned to see who had interfered with his fight. They also noticed that the girl who saved them was safe being held bridal style in the man's arms. He was taller than Sougetsu standing at around 200 centimeter covered in a red, hooded cloak with black flames around the edges, similar to Kisara's.

The girl in question looked up and was surprised to find herself in the arms of her master.

"Shishō?-"

She was about to ask him something but was interrupted when Naruto knocked her out with a quick squeeze to the back of her neck making her slump. This caused her hood to fall off revealing Kisara's face. Sougetsu narrowed his eyes, Renka, and Kenichi startled by the man's actions. Kisara's mask fell showing beautiful face, revealing who she was. Naruto picked it up and pocked it.

Across the room, Kenichi startled as he realized who had saved Renka from her Uncle. The boy was confused, _'Why did Kisara protect us? Isn't she part of Ragnarok? And who is this other guy?'_ The boy's thoughts were interrupted when the man spoke to the sleeping girl.

"Well done, Kisara. You did better than I thought you would. When I get back we'll begin your new training. But now it's time for me to step in." He lifted his right hand in a half-Ram seal. "**Hiraishin no Jutsu**..." The others watched in confusion as to what this guy was doing but they didn't have to wait long.

Sougetsu, Renka, and Kenichi then watched in shock as the man just vanished in a instant. Confusing them as to how he did it as it was physically impossible for one to simple vanish without a trace.

**Naruto's Temple**

In Kisara's room, in a flash Naruto holding Kisara appeared just by the side of her bed. A second later, a sleeping Kisara gently tucked in her bed.

**Inside the safe house, Chinatown**

Naruto appeared in the same spot as before but without Kisara and then he turned to face Sougetsu, who along with Renka and Kenichi, were trying to figure out what happened to Kisara. Now that he was facing them, they saw the full extent of his appearance. Aside from his hooded coat, he wore a black form-fitting shirt with black pants, sandals that exposed his toes, and a necklace with six red magatama. His facial features were hidden under a black mask that contoured to his face with his eyes being the only visible thing under his hood. When they saw his eyes it sent chills down their spine. They were the deep blue eyes with fox-like slitted pupils with a dangerous feeling radiating from his gaze.

Sougetsu raised his guard; the Chinese master could tell from the guy's eyes that this one was no pushover, especially after he saw him rescue the girl. _'I haven't seen speed like that since Furinji Saiga...Just who are you?'_ His thought was interrupted when Naruto broke the room's silence.

"Konbanha, Ma Sougetsu...I am Naruto, The Rikudō Sennin...I must thank you for giving my disciple a good fight. I've wanted her to gain some actual combat experience for some time now."

Sougetsu narrowed his eyes at the hooded shinobi. "Tch, I see. So you sent her here knowing she couldn't win and used me to test her resolve...got to say she very well-trained. But now I'm more interested in knowing who I'm about to kill."

Kenichi and Renka quickly moved back toward the end of the hall where they could stay a safe distance away watched the scene unfold. Kenichi wanted to leave but felt he couldn't leave Renka, who despite her injuries, wanted to stay to find out what just what was going as the 2 masters stared each other down from their respective corners.

Sougetsu then entered his signature Kenpo stance while Naruto slipped into the stance for his style of taijutsu, **Shurashinken**. He was standing with left leg a bit forward and his right leg was back leaning toward the outer right causing his body to be grounding his stance, while his arms are in the same way but left open palmed while the right closed in a tight fist. It was style created by Naruto during his training under Jiraiya 4 years ago, when they left Konoha in order to ready Naruto to face the Akatsuki. Both fighters began releasing enormous killing intent that radiated around the room. When Kenichi felt it he trembled and swore he saw himself die and that it felt like their hands were wrapped around his throat.

The tension in the room was palpable as the two combatants waited for the right moment to strike. Then without warning it happened...

The gates of hell broke loose...and the battle between Naruto, The Rikudō Sennin and Sougetsu, The Fighting Demon began…

List of Jutsu:-

**Fūinjutsu: Yonshitai Kankan Fūin** – Sealing Technique: Four Sisters confinement seal

**Dokonjō Ninden** – Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi

**Nawanuke no Jutsu - **Rope Escape Technique

**Henge no Jutsu** – Transformation Technique

**Bunshin no Jutsu – **Clone Technique

**Kawarimi no Jutsu – **Body Replacement Technique

**Kage Shuriken no Jutsu – **Shadow Shuriken Technique

**Sōshuriken no Jutsu – **Manipulated Shuriken Technique

**Shunshin no Jutsu ** **– **Body Flicker Technique

**Ushijichi** – Cow Breasts/Dairy Cow

**Konoha Daisenpū – **Severe Leaf Hurricane

**Hiraishin no Jutsu– **Flying Thunder God Technique

**Shurashinken – **It combined the internal organ damaging and evasive, defensive aspects of the Hyūga Jūken with the speed and powerful, bone-breaking striking abilities of the Gōken, along with some aspects of the Inuzuka style by stretching chakra around his entire body and moving on all fours obtaining super-high speed, like that of a wild animal similar to the Shikyaku no Jutsu. The end result was being a special Taijutsu style which he called, Shurashinken.


	5. Chapter 5 The Sage VS The Fighting Demon

**Hello, everyone I hope you enjoyed the chapter before and I hope you get an even better feel out of this story. Please review as it is your reviews that keep me going. If you have any questions just ask me and I will do my best to answer them. Oh btw this is my first fighting scene I have ever written so please be nice or I will lose confidence and stop writing the story all together. **

**P.S.: Please review your thoughts and ideas about my story and I will see that they may or may not be added to the story. Do not forget to review it or else…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Naruto or Kenichi the Mightiest Disciple or any of the characters used in this publication. Just some ideas are belong to me. So here, it is…**

Normal Speech: "Naruto"

Thoughts: _'Then I will break that curse. If there's such thing as peace, I will find it. I won't give up_!'

Jutsu Seals: **'**_**I - Inu - Tori - Saru – Hitsuji'**_

Jutsu Names & Places: "**Summoning Jutsu!"**

Bijū and Summon Speech: "**Now then... Who do you want to kill**...?"

Chapter 5: The Sage versus The Fighting Demon

"_Konbanha, Ma Sougetsu...I am Naruto, The Rikudō Sennin...I must thank you for giving my disciple a good fight. I've wanted her to gain some actual combat experience for some time now."_

_Sougetsu narrowed his eyes at the hooded shinobi. "Tch, I see. Therefore, you sent her here knowing she could not win and used me to test her resolve...has to say she very well trained. But now I'm more interested in knowing who I'm about to kill."_

_Kenichi and Renka quickly moved back toward the end of the hall where they could stay a safe distance away watched the scene unfold. Kenichi wanted to leave but felt he could not leave Renka, who despite her injuries, wanted to stay to find out what just what was going as the 2 masters stared each other down from their respective corners._

_Sougetsu then entered his signature Kenpo stance while Naruto slipped into the stance for his style of taijutsu, __**Shurashinken**__. He was standing with left leg a bit forward and his right leg was back leaning toward the outer right causing his body to be grounding his stance, while his arms are in the same way but left open palmed while the right closed in a tight fist. It was style created by Naruto during his training under Jiraiya 4 years ago, when they left Konoha in order to ready Naruto to face the Akatsuki. Both fighters began releasing enormous killing intent that radiated around the room. When Kenichi felt it, he trembled and swore he saw himself die and that it felt like their hands wrapped around his throat._

_The tension in the room was palpable as the two combatants waited for the right moment to strike. Then without warning, it happened..._

_The gates of hell broke loose...and the battle between Naruto, The Rikudō Sennin and Sougetsu, The Fighting Demon began…_

(Insert: - Tech N9ne - Stress Relief Song)

Ma Sougetsu was many things but a coward he was not. However, the moment he looked into Naruto's eyes he knew there is something, he could see a shadowy outline over young man that looked like a real demon. That is not what scared him, what scared was that under that cool emotionless visage laid an angry demon that had ended hundreds if not thousands of lives. He looked at Naruto dead in the eyes and almost saw it roar at him. Nevertheless, that did not matter, as he was Kengou Kishin Ma Sougetsu.

Naruto was growling, as this person was about to kill his student. He took a deep breath calming him and walked slowly toward his opponent. Sougetsu was confused as his challenger just walking to him with no stance. Then he disappeared mid-step shocking everyone present and appeared again on his opponent's blind spot. He quickly attacked with a clawed fist that Sougetsu surprisingly repelled with an elbow jab. They continued to attack each other in high-speed punches but neither got a hit through. The strength of the clashes was so high that it created a sonic blast that destroyed building windows scattering glass everywhere. The sage and the demon's fists slammed in to each other as they blasted and exploded with power.

Just outside, on the opposite building was Ma Kensei as he had reach there just to see the battle between his older brother Sougetsu and the mysterious Naruto began and he and his fellow masters agreed on he was indeed a master and a powerful one at that. Sougetsu attacked Naruto relentlessly but the younger man dodged the blows as if they were nothing. Pulling back Sougetsu attacked Naruto with punches only to change it to a kick but it missed as the younger man vanished in blur of speed and appeared behind Sougetsu. He then whispered in his ear making him freeze as he touched the back of his neck with his clawed hands cutting his skin, began to bleed.

"I have already killed you a minimum of 25 times Ma Sougetsu-san. Fight me seriously or is this the best you can do?"

This taunt made the Chinese master snap as he rotated to give the man behind him a roundhouse kick. Yet again, he missed his target as his target perched on the extended limb, as a bird would do. Then Sougetsu formed a fist and launched a skull scattering punch to the young shinobi as before he simply dodged the punch by leaning his head to side. The punch shattered the wall behind the shinobi and the marital artist drew his hand back in an attempt to grab the younger man.

Before Sougetsu could get a hold of him, he would slip easily. Sougetsu tried to use the knife hand attack on him; surprisingly Naruto just slapped it to the side and counter attacked only for Sougetsu to counter his counter. He brings his foot to his opponent's foot and sidesteps him, proceeding to launch an elbow attack to the vitals of his opponent's back. It would have worked on a normal opponent, but Naruto was nothing normal as he turn and grabbed the deadly elbow with the palm of his hand. Shockwave that came from that collided exploded as the two trying to push the other. Sougetsu grunted as Naruto smirked again annoying is adversary. Sougetsu felt something terribly wrong here, as he could not get a single hit.

Kenichi was dumbfounded, 'Is a real fight between two masters like this? There attacks are so powerful! I don't know what to do!'

Naruto smirked as his hand grabbed Sougetsu's elbow and pressed a pressure point while he punched him five times in the ribs using his very high speed as Sougetsu pulled his arm back out of his hold and jumped back to a safe distance. He felt his bruised, numbed arm and his broken ribs as he took into a stance. He could not believe it that not only did he numb his arm but gave him three or more solid punches in a blink of an eye. '_This one is a very dangerous individual, he could have killed me in one move but he held back. Why?_'

He got back to his stance and he shouted, "**Uryuu Banda**!" and Naruto did not move at all. He stood there ready to take the attack full on. Sougetsu pulled back his good arm and slammed it on top of enemy's head only to his shock the young man had stop the move with his two fingers of his left hand. He then grabbed and drew in the older man and gave him a right punch so powerful that took his breath out of his lungs and quickly chopped his neck knocking him out. He then flicked him on the forehead with his middle finger causing the older man fly to the furthest wall slamming to it. He simply walked to the downed man as if to finish him off.

'_Now I know why Baa-chan love to do that finger flick move. It is so cool,_' thought Naruto.

(Stop the song here.)

Kenichi could not believe what he saw the man in the red hood stopped that massive attack with two fingers …two fingers! He thought, "_None of my masters could do that! I have seen the Elder stop Apachai punches with his whole hand and this guy stopped a palm attack with two fingers."_

If Renka had not seen it with her own eyes, she would not have believed it, but this hood man had beaten her uncle Ma Sougetsu like he was nothing and he did not have a single scratch on him. She thought '_Who is this guy? It would take a master to be another; even then it would be a battle …But he just finger flicked him and he flew to the goddamn wall!_'

As Naruto walked to the down man, the building floors below exploded as the mafia who escaped order his men to blow it up. The two kids were scared as the building started to burn and Naruto curse. "I hate doing this but I have to…" He flashed in front of Kenichi and Renka shocking them with his speed. They looked up at his towering figure then he whispered, "Don't worry…" then all they saw was black as he knocked them out too. He picked them up placing the girl under his left arm and hosing the boy on his right shoulder. He walked to pick up Sougetsu only that Ma Kensei attacked himself.

Ma Kensei was furious as this mysterious man had his disciple and his daughter as hostages and he saw as he knocked his older brother as if he was nothing. He had no idea what he was up against or anything of the style of martial arts this Naruto character used. Nevertheless, he knew that he was strong, very strong maybe even more than the elder was and he was fast too faster than anything he had ever seen. He was about to attack to get back the children when heard, "Oi oi! I am not trying to kidnap them okay! I am trying to get them out of here. Get your brother out while I will take care of the kids. Come on hurry!" Then Naruto jumped out the window and landed on the ground easily even with the weight of two people on him. Kensei went to pick up his brother. He took his arm and put him on his shoulder.

Kensei said, "Now is there any chance of us being the same as before, Aniki?" He signed and looked around for an exit but found all either blocked or unreachable so he copied Naruto and jumped out the window.

He failed to notice a shadow in the flame and it was Naruto or rather his clone and as he was preparing a **Suiton jutsu** to put out the fire.

**Imperial Wrath Chinese restaurant, Yokohama Chinatown**

Ma Kensei was in wait to see how his brother was. Uncle Hakubi had him in a room in the back. The said person walked out of backroom with his two disciples and smiled at Kensei as he bared good news. He asked Kensei to sit in one of the empty seats. And as both sat Kensei's uncle signed and said, "Kensei luckily your brother injuries were far from fatal but it will take time for them to heal as injures he received were meant to put him out of service for a while. As for the children, they are just fine. But who did this to them as far as I know you would be the only one to defeat your brother, Kensei."

Kensei signed as his hat lowered to shadow his eyes, "Uncle you will not believe me as I don't believe it myself either. However, the rumors you heard were not rumors after all, as I have met the young fella to blame for it. He calls himself Uzumaki Naruto, the Rikudō Sennin and he is stronger than I have ever thought possible. He appeared to me as a ghost and even left like one. He even has a disciple that was clearly stronger and a higher level than Ken-chan or even Miu-chan. He sent her to fight Aniki even though he knew she had no fighting chance, and she I might add, knew it but had not only the resolve but also the courage and will to fight against impossible odds. I must say he has one of the most determined and loyal disciple I have ever seen and he trained and molded her skillfully."

Hakubi just stated "…the sage of six path hm…interesting name, no?"

Kensei continues, "When he was fighting Aniki it was as if he was toying with him, like he was not enough for him to fight seriously and what scared me is the fact that my brother was defeated so easily that he might be as strong if not stronger than Furinji Hayato." This surprised the older man as he knew how powerful the invincible superman was and the possibility exists that someone is stronger than him is alarming.

"What's more is he that he fought without any killing intent and knocked Aniki out instead of killing him. So I thought he might be one of us, a Katsujinken user maybe?"

"Maybe, maybe not, as he is an unknown, Kensei", replied Hakubi.

"I better take my disciple back home. Sorry about my daughter and thank you for everything." He bows, and then turns to leave as he picked up his student as carried him on his shoulder.

"Looks like the something that will shake the world will happen," said Hakubi strangely to himself.

**A week later, Unknown Location**

In a dark room, there were ten shadows, nine visible while the tenth was behind a veil. One of the shadow started talking and he said, "I have lately begun hearing rumors of a new master, a very powerful master."

The group started whisper among themselves as to whom or what this master is. Then the same shadow unbroken uninterrupted said, "We don't know for certain but it is rumored that this master uses a never heard before fighting style and is quite strong as he had wipe the floor with two master class fighters. The first was Retsumin Kei from the Black Tiger White Dragon Alliance also known as The Human Calamity. He died in a strange state as he did have a single scratch or fatal wound on him. He died looking like the Shinigami took his soul out of his body or something is what the rumors say. But two weeks ago, this master had beaten Kengou Kishin Ma Sougetsu easily like he was play with a child but he did not kill him like Retsumin though he was content with just humiliating him and knocking him out."

The dark room was buzzing with chatter as to who is the new and according to the grapevine, powerful fighter is. It would seem they would discuss but they were silenced by the leader who as he started to say, "Whomever he is we must first know is if he is a Katsujinken user or a Satsujinken? Moreover, if he is a Satsujinken user then, we in 'invites' him to join us as he would be too strong to just leave alone. He might even join our enemy the Ryōzanpaku." They all agreed with their leader as he had just made a very insightful line of thought. Then he told them, "Therefore no fight him unless they have to, escape or survive. Am I clear? " They all nodded but a few had different ideas swimming in their heads.

**At the same time, Ryōzanpaku**

The masters all were in a meeting, as they had to discuss about the new master class fighter Uzumaki Naruto, the Rikudō Sennin. They all knew nothing of his skills except he is very strong, stronger the elder and faster much faster as well. He also defeated Ma Sougetsu without any form of battle let alone techniques. Uzumaki Naruto had beaten Sougetsu because he was stronger, faster and much more powerful than he was. His fighting style was too neutral say anything about it, meaning that what he use neither Dou nor Sei and to see such a style is rather rare if not impossible at all.

The elder said, "Kensei what do you think of young man, Uzumaki Naruto?"

Kensei said, "Elder I don't know what to think anymore. If I have not seen him destroying brother I would not have believed at all. The way he did is what scares me as only his eyes showed death and misery. It makes even me and even my brother shiver at the thought."

Sakaki smirked and taunted, "What Kensei did he scare you that much?"

Kensei looked at him and said, "You will know when you see him yourself my friend?"

Sakaki face changed to that of alarm and replied, "You can't be serious! You mean his that strong."

"So he is powerful and he knows about us but we don't know anything about him," said Akisame finally.

"Apa so he is a person I can fight Apapapapapapa," said the childish Apachai.

"Apachai…he might…be even…more…powerful than…the Elder so… if you fight…him…you will die" said the beautiful young woman known as Kōsaka Shigure.

"Also my brother vanished two days after his defeat by the Sage and is gone now," said Kensei.

"Hohoho…I would like to meet him myself and maybe I would feel young again. Oh to fight all out without a care in the world…such is the beauty of youth," said the elder nostalgically.

Kenichi was lying on this bed as he thought of that super strong master who saved him and Ma Renka. He found out that he was the rumored master that very strong and even more powerful than his master s.

He thought, '_Let me ask Miu-san about what kind of Martial arts he uses._'

He got up and walked to his door. He then looked for Miu and found her doing the laundry as usual. He called her and she looked at him smiling said, "Hi Kenichi-san. Is there something you help with?"

"Oh no, not really but I would like to ask you about something. You know about the different styles of martial arts right?" he asked.

"Yes, not as much Jiji though, what is the matter Kenichi-san?" She got curious as to what bothered him.

"Well Miu-san, I went with Ma-Sifu and remember what Ma Hakubi-san said about that master who defeated the Chinese Mafia. We met him, Renka-san and me last week and he was very strong as out of this world strong and fast too I saw him save his disciple in a less than a second. He was there one second and the next he vanished with his disciple and came back a second later without her."

"Her? Kenichi-san so the disciple was girl?" she said that while looking a bit peeved.

"Oh she is and you will not believe who she is or how strong she was. She took Ma Sougetsu on and she actually made him bleed before he almost killed her and her master saved her."

"Do I know her, Kenichi-san?" she asked as her cat-like curiosity got the best of her.

"It was Eighth Fist Nanjō Kisara-san, the red head you fought and defeated. She was very strong much stronger and faster than that time you girls fought. She was became such a beauty too…"

"Oh I see, I will see you at the dojo for training, Kenichi-san," she said with a fake smile and a voice that would freeze anyone. '_But how did get that strong even I can make a master bleed yet. I must be very careful when I fight her again_' as she thought to herself.

Kenichi felt like he had just committed a suicide and had sent himself to an early grave. He just gulped as he head fell in despair.

'_What is wrong with Miu-san? Why is so angry now?_'

**A Month later, Naruto's Temple**

Naruto sneezed a lot today as it would seem many people are talking about him and just when he thought they finished he sneezed even loaded as he also felt the use of the forbidden word 'Youth!' being used. He was happy that nothing serious happened to his disciple, as she was very precious to him now. She remained him so much of younger self when he was still a green little genin. He knew that she will a great kunoichi and he will start teaching her some basic **Iryō Ninjutsu** with Baa-chan's strength technique but some elemental ninjutsu first and what element is she. He thought '_Maybe I should publish Ero-sennin perverted books as I would get a fortune out of them here. I might even write my own titles later on…_'

He cleaned his nose and contemplating new ways to torture…he coughed, he meant train his disciple and started to laugh evilly.

While he was laughing, somewhere else said disciple was having a soak in the onsen. The water was warm and helped relax her tense muscle. She unexpectedly felt a terrible chill down her spine and thought '_Maybe Shisho is trying to make some new crazy shit kind way for me to train. Oh kami-sama, why me?_'

Naruto called Kisara to meet him in the dojo. He said in a voice of authority, "Nanjō Kisara, as you have chosen the path of the shinobi you must forget all other attachments and grudges you may have, as they will not help you. Therefore you must cut you relationship with that Ragnarok gang."

"Hai, Shishō, I will do it. I was about to ask you about the same thing and if I could go see my parents as well," replied Kisara.

"Of course, Kisara-chan you can and do you want me to take you there? I am faster than anything you know," said with a confident smirk.

"Oh thank you, Shishō. It will save the time to get there and I will finish getting dressed in my civvies," replied Kisara.

"But do go naked as I will give only one weapon to defend yourself, now here take this with you," said Naruto as he handed her a **Tantō**. She looked at him strangely, as he was giving her a small katana. He answered her unasked question by saying, "I have already trained you to you it but you lack the experience from fighting other people, so use it and train hard my cute disciple."

"Hai Shishō, thank you very much!" replied Kisara as she was wearing her old clothes. She was thinking about her clothes, '_All my clothes don't fit any more. I am happy I got these but I need to get some new treads today. Thank Kami I found Shishō or I would be the same girl tomboyish girl I used to be. But how am I going to get the money for them?_'

"Kisara-chan, if you want to go get some new civilian clothes, I won't mind and I will give you as much money as you need, so don't worry. So wear the usual and use a henge until you get them," as if he read her mind shocking her again. '_How the hell does he do that?_'

**Three hours later, Old Industrial section Tokyo**

Kisara wore an unzipped red hoodie showing her cleavage of her now very impressive bust with a black pair of custom jeans and her ninja sandals. She also braided her long hair into a long braid similar to that of Furinji Miu. She wore the hood, as it was chilly weather. She had bought all she wanted and more, even meet her parents as she amazed them with her new look.

She now has one thing left to do, which is leaving Ragnarok that will result in her fighting one if not all of the Three of Card, i.e. Odin, Berserker, and Freya. She knows that now she is able to take them on all three of them but her master taught her to never underestimate her opponents and never give them mercy to counterattack. She walks to the command post that was an abandoned warehouse.

The goons at the entrance looked and had perverted smirks as they got close to her trying to hit on her. She scowled as she said in a cold icy voice, "If you guys don't want to die get out of my way…now!"

She released a large concentrated amount of killing intent on the thugs scaring them half to death. One of them recognized who she was and shouted, "Guys! This is Valkyrie-sama so clear the path for her!" He turned and bowed his head and looked at her and apologizes to her for their stupidity. She scoffs at them and ignored the looks the underlings were giving her. She walked and entered as the thugs started to whisper of how she changed. She smiled and opened the door.

She enters as she meets the shadow outlines of the other members of the Ragnarok. They all looked at her in disbelief as she had changed a lot in the last few months of absence. All of them looked at her as if studying her and Loki the Fourth Fist was the first one to break the awkward silence by saying, "Oh look what the cat dragged in…" and laughed at his own joke.

Unfortunately, none of the other fists found it funny, and just ignored Loki who continued saying, "So where have you been Valkyrie, What is with the new outfit? But most importantly where were you hiding them …" only to be interrupted by Kisara who threw a pebble at the Fourth Fist's Forehead.

She shocked everyone as they did see her move at all, making Odin and Freya narrow their eyes at the development.

She said with a very cold voice, they never heard her use before "Loki, listen and listen well. If you ever make a perverted comment about me or any other female in front of me, I will kill you slowly and painfully."

They made all present including Loki wide their eyes at what they just heard from Kisara. Loki quivered slightly as he saw her icy cold emerald eyes stare right through his soul and felt a cold dread forcing itself down his spine. Odin looked in interest, as he never thought Kisara had it in her. Freya was very surprised by Kisara's behavior as she was never this cold to anyone before. The rest of them were surprised and had the same idea as the Freya and Odin.

Kisara took out her Ragnarok Eighth Glove and threw it to the ground in front of the group and she said, "I quit from Ragnarok. I do not need the Sage Fist anymore as he will never teach me anything. So this is my goodbye." She turned to leave as she was about to start walking, Odin said, "Oh Valkyrie do you think you can just quit and leave just like that?"

"Yes and watch me do it," said Kisara.

Odin signaled Freya to attack her, who jumped and attacked Kisara from behind with her staff only for something shocking happened. Kisara just disappeared from view and appeared behind Freya with a short katana or **Tantō** made of a black twinkling steel blade at her throat freezing her in her place. This surprised the group as to how Kisara had gotten behind Freya and has her in a fatal position. Kisara paralyses Freya with a finger strike to the back of her head on a pressure point and she grabbed her and made her sit on a nearby container. "Don't worry, it will wear off in by the time I leave." She sheaths the blade without showing where she hides it.

She turned to the group and said "I will leave whether you like it or not, if not…" She started to do weird hand gestures but they were very fast so no one saw what they were. Kisara was thinking, '_**Horse –Snake – Ram – Monkey – Boar –Horse –Tiger**_' and whispered **"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" **She inhaled and her chest inflated as she drew in air and chakra from her mouth into her chest and she immediately exhales it. She brought her right hand to her mouth in a way to control the flames then blows a stream of fire that erupts into a large sphere of flames burning the glove and the floor with it. She stops the flame; nothing was left of the glove but ash and as the Fists of Ragnarok had their mouths hanging open at what they saw. All of them were terrified as they never saw anything like this before. Then they looked at the girl that caused it and she looked at them with those same very cold if not even colder than before with large doses of killing intent choking them all making them weak at the knees.

She turned to leave as she reached the door of the warehouse she turned her face towards them and said, "By the way my name is no longer Valkyrie, it is **Ryūketsu Neko**, and remember it well." She then faded away in to the dark night.

**Ryōzanpaku, Next day **

"Kenichi, I have news about Ragnarok for you! You will not believe what happened to them last night!" said the evil friend of Shirahama Kenichi, Haruo Niijima. He got to the dojo and saw Kenichi and Miu training. He then said, "Kenichi you not believe what happened yesterday night."

"Okay, Niijima am all ears so what so important that you come here earlier than usual?" said Kenichi.

"Kenichi there was a fight in Ragnarok last night and Kisara left the group after she defeated the Third Fist Freya. That is not all she did something that scared the living hell out of the Fist, I mean they did not even say anything, as their faces were ghostly pale when they left their base. They also said that they were not to hunt down to punish her or even come close to Kisara. I don't know what happened and the Fists were tight lipped about the whole thing."

"Oh, great I have one member less to worry about," said Kenichi as he signed.

"What is it that she could have done to scare the leaders of Ragnarok that much?" asked Miu.

"I really don't know and it's like she fell of the radar. Last time she was seen was after your fight then after a week she vanished for how many months only to return and leave the Ragnarok," said Niijima.

"Oh I just remembered something about Kisara, I have seen her about a month or so ago and she helped Renka and me with Ma Sifu's older brother. She was very different as she was very stunning and extremely dazzling and not only that she was very strong and fast. I saw her kick Ma Sougetsu to a wall and she could match him in speed before he got serious. Then before Sougetsu could give the final blow, a rather tall man blurred so fast that we did not even see him rescued her and disappeared. He then returned in less than a second without her and defeated Ma Sougetsu very easily."

Miu got a bit upset on how Kenichi described Kisara and pouted angrily.

Kenichi noticed and said, "but not as beautiful as Miu-san though," making her smile and him sign.

Niijima was putting all he heard on his PDA and said, "Oh I see now, I have to add her to my plan as a wild card as she is no longer part of Ragnarok. However, do you know who the man who saved her was or what his name was?"

Kenichi said, "Korido… or Ripodo..."

Niijima shouted as he said, "Did you just say Rikudō? Oh shit do you know who that guy is! They say he is a very powerful and mysterious person. Everyone has heard of him and what is the problem is that he destroyed most of the gangs in Tokyo. The whole crime underworld is afraid of him and will not do anything against him, as he would just destroy them. I mean he did it in only 24 hours and finished off the Yakuza of this area sometime ago. He is a very dangerous and powerful person; they even say that he might be the most powerful man alive. But what would he want for Kisara?"

"Niijima, If she was wearing the same clothes as the Rikudō character, this means that means he is her sensei," said Miu. Kenichi and Niijima shivered as thought about it.

To be Continued…

List:-

**Tantō – **A short katana or short Japanese sword

**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu – **Fire release: Great Fireball technique


	6. Chapter 6 Training with the Sage

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own the rights to Naruto or Kenichi the Mightiest Disciple or any of the characters used in this publication. So now, let be on with the story…_

Normal Speech: "Naruto"

Thoughts: _'Then I will break that curse. If there's such thing as peace, I will find it. I won't give up__!_'

Jutsu Seals: **'**_**Tora, Inu, Tori, Saru, Hitsuji!' important things,**_

Jutsu Names & Places: "**Summoning Jutsu!**",** Tokyo**

Bijū and Summon Speech: **"Now then... Who do you want to kill...?"**

Chapter 6: Training with the Sage

**A month and half Naruto's Ninshū** **Temple**

After the fight with Kung Fu martial artist Ma Sougetsu, Naruto had started some intense physical training for Kisara, as she was a female she had to work twice as hard as her male counterpart was. He had increased the weight of the prayer beads to about the double. He also had to start make some new weighs seals on her clothes as her body adjusted to these easily. He trained her whole body to the point she started to control each of her fingers and toes individually. He needs her to be at tiptop shape in order to increase her strength and chakra capacity as it was still genin level. He had also to the point she had almost perfect chakra control but not perfect as he wanted her to have. As her chakra capacity increased, her control over it decreased and so he had her stick various numbers of leaves using her chakra on her body as he trained her in taijutsu. Therefore, she had a decent amount of chakra control and started her other training.

They started to train on running fast and silently. He also taught her how to walk and disappear among the crowds without them knowing. He taught her the **Hensōjutsu,** as she would need to know how to hide when she was low on chakra. He still did not show her the Kage Bunshin or any high level jutsu yet as they would kill her. However, he had taught her some low level genjutsu like **Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu**, **Kasumi Jūsha no Jutsu** and **Magen: Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu** and others. He also taught her low ranking ninjutsu like **Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu**. He even made her a black steel ninjatō with a red tsuba and taught her Kenjutsu, but of course, she was having a hard time unlike taijutsu.

He then started to train all her senses, as a shinobi must be quick to act and react to any possible threat in a mission. He had started her training without the use of her eyes, which enhanced her hearing and sensing capabilities. She placed her in a dark room and started to throw dull edged kunai and shuriken at her erratically. At first, she been hit many times, but as she trained, she began to be hit less and less until she could sense them flying through the air deflecting them and even throw back at her master. Her master was proud as she learned fast and she impressed him by her performance. So he increased the speed and intensity of the train making Kisara cry in pain and angry as he laughed at her misfortune. He then said, "Oh Kisara-chan, you did well but you will have to do better and calm yourself. Now as you have passed level one we will begin the next level."

Kisara was screaming in her mind '_Oh no!'_

**Ryōzanpaku**

Kenichi had just beaten the Siegfried, the fifth Fist and used his new move he named **Muyboshi**, which means no beat. A couple of weeks later, he fought Hermit the sixth Fist next as his little sister Honoka, kidnapped by Ragnarok but Loki who kidnapped her used and used Hermit through Kensei-sama names to try to destroy Kenichi. Only Kenichi to beat him and Odin to appeared to stop Loki. Then he fought Hermit again and defeated him.

Now Kenichi was thinking of the First Fist Odin and the power he held. He was training to make a finishing move as he saw Mizunuma-san finishing move. He trained with his masters and asked each one of them but they all gave him moves that would not… Who was he kidding those moves would kill anyone so he left it to brood on the dojo floor.

As he was talking to the Elder about his finishing move, he heard a familiar female voice insult him, so he got up to investigate. He saw someone jump and land on the outer wall. He first noticed a pair of purple shoes that connected to a pair of beautiful feminine strong legs that in turn covered by a red Chinese dress with flora patterns. He looked and said, "You're…Ma Renka-san! What are you doing here?"

The beautiful young woman replied, "I am here to take Papa back."

The said father was closing his clinic and packing his bag as he tried to escape for his headstrong daughter. She caught sight of him and said, "Where do you think you're going, Papa?"

Kenichi's master, Ma Kensei froze in his place as he held pack with him. He turned to look at his daughter and said, "Forgive me, Renka. But your father does not want to return to China yet."

"I will tell Mama about this place," replied Renka in an authoritative voice.

This caused the father to start to panic and run to his as he kneed begging her not to tell her mother. "Please Renka anything but that!"

**A couple of weeks later**

Naruto was extremely happy that he had chosen Kisara as she was making him proud everyday with her training. She was above Sasuke's level as a genin when he left to go to Orochimaru. She was ready to start missions as a genin. He had the perfect mission for her a C ranked mission. He had told her to get ready and get her gear.

She took the all she need and placed them in the special shinobi pouches her Shishō had given her. She found it odd that no matter what she put in it, the pouch would not be heavier or even full, like it was a bottomless pit. She asked her Shishō and he replied, "Oh good eye, you have noticed it quite easily."

This made her blush and happy as he Shishō had become a very important person to her. He continued saying, "It is one of the many properties and uses of **Fūinjutsu** that I have told you about. It is very advanced and you are not ready for it yet. Plus it will be much later as it is quite difficult and takes a lot of time to learn." She agreed with him, as he knew what she would need and that** Ninshū** is very diverse.

She finished taking her kunai, shuriken, fastened her new ninjatō on her back, and then walked to meet her master. A few moments later, she found him meditating on that same stone slab on that spike. His eyes were closed and she tried to sneak closer and he scared her by speaking "Kisara-chan, are you ready for your first mission?"

She was shocked '_How do he keep doing that I was hiding like he taught me and he still find me without even opening his eyes. That's a master for ya!_'

She said, "Yes, Shishō. I have everything I need for this mission. "

He jumped of the spike and took the stone slab with him. He placed it on the ground, looked into his student's eyes, and said, "Your first mission is to rescue the mayor's daughter from a group of terrorist in Tokyo. They are hiding and I have found out that they are also martial artists among them. Your job is to sneak in rescue her without them knowing it when you are done, flare your chakra and I will be there to get you out of there. So I will give you a picture of the girl, her name is Yamamato Fubuki-chan and she is about ten years old." He hands her a picture of a cute little girl with a doll face around 10 years old and had dark eyes with black hair and she had a doll with her of a cat.

Kisara was thinking, '_Oh she is so cute! I want to cuddle and hug her like a little kitten._' Naruto interrupted her thoughts by saying "You can hug and cuddle her all you want after you rescue her." She was astounded as he might be able to read her mind or something. She said, "Hai Shishō!" They vanished in a **Shunshin no jutsu** as Naruto placed his hands on Kisara's shoulders.

**Central part of Tokyo **

Naruto and Kisara appeared on a roof somewhere in Central Tokyo. She still could not get used to the jutsu her Shishō can perform. She shook her head to remove those thoughts and concentrate on her mission. She started to walk into a dark alley, jumped up, and started to ninja sprint across the roofs looking for her target.

She reached the house of the Tokyo's mayor and she used the henge turning herself into a bird and flew to the mansion. She landed on the window of the Mayor's living room, she saw the mayor looking nervous pacing the back and forth. He was waiting for something and then the telephone rang surprisingly making the mayor jump at it as if it was going to explode. Kisara had activated her super hearing and she heard him answer saying, "Hello please don't harm my daughter, she is all I have got to live for. As you told me, I have not told anyone of this just please let her go…"

A heavily accented voice on the other end of the line spoke, "Shut up, you fool! Now listen closely, Mr. Mayor or you will never hear of your daughter again, _Ponimaesh_?" Kisara heard the voice of a weird accent but she remembered hearing that particular word somewhere before. She suddenly came to her that it was from the last spy movie. She remembered it meant '_understand?_' So therefore, she figured out that she was dealing with the Russian Mafia. They were trying to get ransom money for the mayor's daughter.

The scared mayor nodded and replied, "Yes sir, I understand I will do whatever you just don't harm her…"

The voice said, "Meet us _**alone **_at the harbor in the warehouse number 23 in an hour with the money. Moreover, remember no police or…you will not like what you see." The man on the other end hanged up making the mayor fall down on his knees crying begging God to send him a miracle. Ironically, his miracle was listening and had just flown towards the nearest roof along way to the harbor. Kisara dispelled the **henge jutsu**. She thought, '_Damn it will take me an hour to get there on foot! Oh shit what do I do now?_' She then remembered her master's advice and sat down, took a deep breath to think more properly. She never ran at high speed before as she had her weight seals on her always. Therefore, this made it more difficult to move, as the seals would become heavier if she started to get used to the first weight setting.

Her master had warned her not to take off the weight unless it was for something of great importance. She found this to be extremely important so she placed her hand in the _**Hitsuji**_ hand seal and shouted "Kai!" She felt her body instantly much lighter like a feather. She tested her arms and legs finding them all feeling great and she began to crouch, as she was getting ready for a full-blown run. She then vanished and in her place was a cloud of dust as she dashed on her way to the harbor at full speed.

Somewhere along the way, she blown past the people of Ryōzanpaku but only the masters noticed her as she was running stealthily. Then Akisame said in a low voice, "Oh look at that I did not know there were children of that level before, Kensei what do you think?"

Ma Kensei replied, "She was the same child that fought and mad my brother bleed. She has become even faster than before. What kind of master are we dealing with here?"

Apachai was surprised too, "Apa! She very fast…faster than Miu or Kenichi…Apapapa"

Shigure was also surprised, "She…was…a…kunoichi… I have never seen …a real…one before."

"I agree with Shigure-chan as I have never seen one myself." This shocked the rest of the masters, as they knew that the wise Elder who knew many styles, had never actually seen shinobi or kunoichi before.

Sakaki "Aren't they assassins or murders, so why didn't I feel any killing intent from her as she passed us?"

The elder answered him, "Hohoho… I think she was going to do else maybe like training or seeing how fast she could go…"

Miu, Kenichi and the other students had naturally questions, as they did not understand what the masters were talking about, but both Miu and Kenichi were thinking, '_But I hear them say a kunoichi?_'

**Tokyo Harbor**

Our young kunoichi just arrived to the harbor in less than twenty minutes. She was happy and proud that her training with her Shishō had paid off. She was not even winded she ran like the wind and was silently deadly too. On her way here, she noticed a group of familiar people. Kenichi-boi, Ushijichi and a Chinese girl and two other boys she did not know were among them. All the adults had the same air of strength around them like Ma Sougetsu. '_Therefore they were all master class and I can't even attack them. Not that I want anyways as I have a bigger things to do than fight these kids_', she thought.

Anyways she was at the outer wall of the harbor; she looked into the place looking for the warehouse with the number 23 on it. She found it but it had a tight security around it with men that looked like the Russians from the mafia. They were wearing black suits, some had AK 47s, and knives, while others had what looked like a PP-90 a foldable submachine gun on their person. The sun was setting making the shadows longer and even making it easier for her to sneak in without using a single jutsu. She was on a roof inside the harbor and she noted down the position of all the men. She jumped down from the roof, landed without making a single sound, and used her training to become one with the shadows.

She found her route to the warehouse blocked so she walked through the back to reach it from behind. She saw that a single guard who looked bored and was even yawning guarded the door. She wanted to have a laugh so she took a trick from her Shishō's book. She used the **Henge no Jutsu** and changed into a beautiful buxom young blonde woman wearing a business suit, which was open in the chest area. She swayed her hips as she walked with her valley open to the whole world see. This caught the sentry off guard he was about ask her what she was doing here until he saw her clothes and forgot the question. She looked at him and purred at him with a sensual voice, "Can you help me, big boy? I need someone to do me a favor. " The guard blushed as he never had any luck with women before and she was stunning.

Not trusting his voice, he nodded as she took him by the hand behind a dumpster. Before he could say a word, she knocked him out with a chop to the neck and tied him up. She released her transformation and said, "That wasn't so bad, but I still feel dirty for it." She used the **Henge no Jutsu** again and became a copy of the man she just knocked out. She walked back to the door and heard someone say, "Hey Boris, the boss is looking for you now. He asked you to go and guard the girl." Kisara could not believe her luck as she entered the warehouse and was shown the location of the little girl. She nodded to the guard that was stationed there and the leader who said, "Boris, I need you to stay here and guard the child as we wait for the mayor with the cash." Kisara said, "Yes Boss." The boss nodded and left with the other man leaving 'Boris' and the hostage. 'Boris' saw the little petit girl tied up to a chair with some sticky tape on her mouth as a gag.

'Boris' looked around and closed the gate door from the inside. 'He' walked to the little girl and said, "Fubuki-chan I will take you to your daddy, okay? So don't be afraid. I am a friend. I will remove this thing from your mouth but don't speak loudly until I tell you that you can."

"Thank you, Boris-san," was the first thing she said. 'Boris' shook his head and said, "My name is not Boris, and it's Kisara."

The little girl looked confused and said, "But that's a girl's name, isn't it?"

"Oh, sorry about that, this is not my true form. Wait a minute I will show it to you," said the now named Kisara.

Puff was all the little girl heard as smoke enveloped Boris and as the smoke scattered Kisara appeared in her ninja uniform. The little girl was stunned speechless and looked at her with stars in her eyes.

She said, "Kisara-oneesama! That was so cool. What are a kunoichi?"

Kisara shushed her as she did not want any noise and said, "I am a kunoichi but don't tell anyone of my name, okay? It is our little secret."

"Hai Kisara-oneesama!" replied the little cute ten years old.

As Kisara untied the little girl, one the mafia found the real Boris tied up and knocked out when he went to light a smoke. He ran and called the boss and told him about the imposter. This shocked the Boss as the person impersonating Boris was a life like copy of him. The boss called all the men and went to door of the warehouse were the girl and imposter were and tried to open the door, found it locked. He called his comrades to knock the door down and they started to bang at it.

Kisara hear the noise and said, "Fubuki-chan, hide behind those boxes and do get out until I ask you to." The little girl hid behind the craters and just pecked out. The door finally gave away and the thugs and their leader entered the warehouse and spread in an arc in front of Kisara. The leader was surprised to see a beautiful red headed young girl had knocked out Boris and took his place. Kisara placed her hands on her shuriken and kunai holsters.

He said, "Oh look what we have here, a hero wannabe but a beautiful one I might add." The criminals laughed as the boss stated on the imposter. "Listen boys, have fun with her then kill her and get the kid." One of the smarter thugs said, "But Boss don't you what she is a ninja, just look at all her weapons, she will kill us for sure."

"Ya right, there is no such thing she is nothing but some wannabe in a costume. Now kill her and get the kid," said the Boss.

They all aimed their guns at her and Kisara readied herself. They fired and until they finished there magazines and they all laughed as they saw the girl blown to pieces. Then the same smarter thug asked, "Comrades, Why did we shoot a crater to pieces?" they saw the girl vanish in a puff of smoke replaced with a destroyed crater. Then all of a sudden it rained shuriken on them and wounded them as they dropped their now useless weapons. In a flash, the girl the thought they killed attacked and knocked the smartass thug with a punch to his stomach, and they all looked terrified as their boss screamed at them. "You idiots what are you waiting for? Kill her!"

They grabbed their knives and attacked at the girl. The said girl grabbed her ninjatō in a ready stance waiting for the thugs to come closer. The first thug who got close to her tried to stab her. The word here is tried, as instant he was within her range she draws her blade cutting his and knocked him out with the blunt side of her sword. She held the ninjatō in her right hand parallel to her legs and had her left foot forward and the right back. She then did the same to the next seven idiots and stopped only to sheath her sword. The boss was frightened as he could not believe that a teenage girl had just taken out his men like they were nothing.

She vanished and appeared behind him with a small knife on his neck and said, "Oh so why did you kidnap the mayor's daughter?"

"Why would I tell you bitch anything?" said the boss with fake bravado. He was actually ready to shit himself as she appeared like a ghost. She is the real deal, a fucking real ninja.

"Oh I don't know… It might make me not torture you for it as it will her like a bitch…" she replied coldly.

He felt a cold sensation running down his spine from her cold and indifferent voice and he said, "Alright, alright! I will tell you. I was hired by some guy who works for the current mayor and want him out of his position and take his place. I don't know the guy he also said that if we help him now, he will let us start a branch of our organization here in Tokyo."

"Oh thanks that is all I wanted to hear," she then knocked the man out with a punch to the head.

"It is alright now, Fubuki-chan. You can come out now," said the kunoichi in a warm voice.

"Sugoi Kisara Onee-sama! You were so cool!" said the little girl.

"Thank you but you that was nothing compared to what My master would have done it without even moving," said Kisara honestly. The little girl was having stars in her eyes and said, "Really he must be very powerful then."

"Yes he is, I mean I can't even touch him yet," said Kisara a bit gloomily.

She smiled at the little girl and said, "Okay, I will call my Shishō so he will get us out of here. Please be on your best behavior."

The little girl nodded and Kisara began to concentrate her chakra on the **Hiraishin no Jutsu-shiki** on the back of her neck.

**Business part of Tokyo **

Naruto had just finished selling his godfather's first novel and they have paid him a very hefty amount for the publishing rights. But he still owned the books and they will print them the way he wants them to. _'Genjutsu is a great thing to have, as it saved me a lot of trouble and annoyance. I think I will also write a romance book unlike dear old Ero-sennin, and I am sure it will be a better hit than Icha Icha series.' _thought Naruto as he walked out the office.

Naruto had already spoken with Tokyo's mayor and was ready and waiting for his disciple's signal.

{Flashback Begins}

The mayor was nervous as he had to get the money without anyone knowing and he did not know how. The man was an honest man who lived and worked hard to get to his position today. He did not know why he was targeted as he had nothing of value.

"You do not know this but you have any enemy who would like you to resign and forcing you it by your daughter," said a stranger's voice.

The mayor looked around and could find who said that and said to himself, "I think I am going crazy! First my daughter and now I hear voices. What next a shadow come to life and eat me?"

The voice spoke again but this time from behind him, "I would be so skeptical if I were you."

The mayor turned around only to see a man in a red hooded coat and black pants siting on the visitors chair with his arms crossed looking at him with shadowed eyes.

The mayor panicked and shouted, "Who are you?"

The man replied, "A friend, I am here to help you get your daughter back. So can you sit down or you will great a stroke."

The mayor signed and said, "What do you want?"

{Flashback Ends}

Naruto did take anything from him but told him if he ever needed help with anything he was the man for the job. He also asked him if he gets any reports about him to please destroy it. He will also clean the city for him of criminals, drug lords and every evil kind of evil in the city. They made a deal and Naruto gave him **Hiraishin Kunai** as a calling card. He told him whenever he needed him to throw it and he will come but only on very important matters. He agrees and he left the house.

He was now waiting for the signal from his student. He felt the familiar tingle of his father's technique. He smiled and disappeared in a flash of crimson.

**Tokyo Harbor**

Suddenly a tall man in the same coat as Kisara appeared in front of the girls and Kisara said, "Fubiki-chan, this is my master and mentor, Uzumaki Naruto the Rikudō Sennin."

The little girl bowed showing respect to the sage and said, "It is a great honor and pleasure to you, Uzumaki-sama."

Naruto laughed as he said, "To me as well, Yamamato Fubuki-chan. By the way, this sama thing makes me feel old so just call me Naruto Onii-chan."

"Hai, Naruto Onii-sama," said the polite little girl while Naruto continued to laugh.

He stopped laughing, faced Kisara as he said, "Kisara-chan you have done such a great job in finding, saving the girl and finally defeating the gangsters by using only one jutsu. I am happy and proud that you have gotten to this level and you are such a good student and kunoichi as well." Kisara was red from happiness, pride and embarrassment as she loved to be complemented by her Shishō.

He continued saying, "So now we have to get the young lady to her waiting father, Kisara you carry Fubuki-chan while get us all back at her father's mansion." She nodded and placed the younger girl on her shoulders as her master prepared the teleportation jutsu. Then Kisara grabbed her Shishō's left shoulder and he shouted, "**Hiraishin no Jutsu!**" Then the all disappeared in a crimson flash.

**Mayor's Manor **

The trio appeared before the stunned mayor as he was looking at the kunai Naruto gave him. He was knocked out of his thoughts when he heard the voice of his daughter calling him, "Papa!"

The man got off his seat and rushed towards his child as he began to choke the life out of her in a hug as he cried. Naruto and Kisara laughed at the situation as the felt sorry for the little girl. Their laughter reminded the mayor of their presence he let go of his child and bowed with his face to the ground to both Kisara and Naruto. The mayor said, "Uzumaki-sama, I Yamamato Kenji, am in your debt for as long as I live, so please tell me anything you want and I will do it for you."

But Naruto would not have such things so he stopped him and said, "Oh no Kenji-san I will not like my new friend to bow to me like a servant so please there is no need for such formality. Now please get up and stop embarrassing yourself."

"Now as I have told you before I have done this for the fact that you are a honest man and have been doing your best for the sake of the people of Tokyo, therefore I will need nothing from you. But I will ask you to call me whenever you're in serious trouble and I or one of my students will aid you," finished Naruto as he turned and looked at Kisara who bowed to the mayor and grabbed her master's shoulder as they both vanished in a crimson flash.

They mayor who was hugging his daughter thought, '_Who are you, Uzumaki Naruto? Why are you so kind to a useless man like me?_'

List:-

**Ninshū** – Shinobi Sect

**Hensōjutsu** – was a Japanese martial art skill involving disguise, impersonation, and infiltration.

**Kasumi Jūsha no Jutsu** – Mist Servant Technique

**Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu** – Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique

**Magen: Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu – **Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique

**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu** – Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique

_**Hitsuji**_ – Ram


	7. Chapter 7 The Sage vs Ryōzanpaku I

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own the rights to Naruto or Kenichi the Mightiest Disciple or any of the characters used in this publication. I own the eye and some of the techniques in the story. _

_P.S:- Hey, people sorry I have not found a beta reader yet but if you know anyone that is good please tell me. But he or she must be good and very quick as I must make at least one chapter a week so you wouldn't be disappointed. Nevertheless, on the plus side here is what you guys been waiting for. _

Normal Speech: "Naruto"

Thoughts: _'Then I will break that curse. If there's such thing as peace, I will find it. I won't give up__!_'

Jutsu Seals: **'**_**Tora, Inu, Tori, Saru, Hitsuji!' important things,**_

Jutsu Names & Places: "**Summoning Jutsu!**" **,Tokyo**

Bijū and Summon Speech: **"Now then... Who do you want to kill...?"**

Chapter 7: The Sage vs. the Masters of Ryōzanpaku {Part I}

**Naruto's Ninshū** **Temple**

It has been about six months since that Nanjō Kisara became Naruto's student. He trained her in all forms of **Ninshū** with the exception of **Fūinjutsu** and **Kinjutsu**. Naruto was sitting reading his book as he trained Kisara in how to control her center of gravity and use her opponents' against them. He had started to train her in the ways of using chakra to enhance muscle and reaction time the chakra gradually increased her original strength and reflexes. Therefore increasing her abilities even further, He also taught her the basic Inuzuka style taijutsu and the Hyūga Jūken style from there he helped her develop her own style, which he named **Neko no tsume-ryū. **

She taught her how to extend her reach using chakra. She showed how to grow her nails and make them as sharp as steel. She was a bit skeptical about the harder than steel part so he showed her. He brought a large solid piece of stone and stood in front of it as he gathered his chakra in his right hand. She saw his nails grow to about an inch or two and sharpen into claws and then he swapped his hand across the stone vertically. Nothing happened and smirked as she was right or so she thought. Then she saw the stone getting sliced six clean pieces and even the ground had five claw-like slashes on it. She gulped as her Shishō smirked at her and she never doubted him ever again.

He told her the secret was to make you chakra as sharp as possible by folding it upon itself gaining a sharper edge and then applying it on the body part therefore nails here or weapon you used like kunai, shuriken, swords etc. The use of this technique was to increase one's range and power but has a drawback. That is if you length the chakra blade it grows weaker as it gets thinner but the shorter and thicker it is the stronger the blade's cutting power is. However, that does not apply to him as he has perfect chakra control and he was naturally good at this skill. Anyways he taught her the technique and helped her in merge into her **Neko no tsume-ryū** making itmuch strong and deadlier than before

Naruto was meditating as to scan the entire property, as he recently had to been aware of the fact that the martial artists from the Ryōzanpaku had started to investigate him. He was hearing of whispers of people looking for him and it was not the Ryōzanpaku masters only. As his informants tell him of that **Yami**, a shadow organization is also looking for him. He had to increase the pace of his training for Kisara, as she must become stronger faster to protect herself from such threats. Nevertheless, she was doing very well even after she had already done here first mission. Therefore, he had to give her another test but this one is to see her skill in the shinobi arts he had taught her and to remove her anger. He knew how anger and grudges could ruin a warrior. He called her and told her that she will have her second mission and that he will tell her when she got ready. He also told her to bring all the weapons she thought she would need and the **Neko** mask as well.

He told her, "Oh, today you will get what you wanted the most but what you needed… As you are going to challenge Furinji Miu-chan and Shirahama Kenichi-kun and defeat them both with what I taught you. However, there is a handicap, which is you are not allowed to use any form of ninjutsu when fighting them. But the claws and use of chakra to strength your attacks and increase your speed are allowed but use them minutely as you don't want them dead."

She looked happy and her face then changed to a look of serious determination as she said, "Thank you Shishō and I will not let you down!" But she thought to herself, '_I will get you Ushijichi and I will win this time too!_'

As if reading her mind, her Shishō said, "Kisara, this is a fight to remove your hatred and grudge. We are shinobi and we must be emotionless as we are neutral remember that. We must not allow our emotions to cloud our judgment during battle. We must not enjoy fighting or killing as we have to protect our loved ones. Always remember the tenants of our **Ninshū**."

She spoke in a sense of honor and pride saying, "We must not harm the innocent as they are who we protect. We must not kill unless we have to. We must always be one with the shadows. We must always protect our path and those we hold dear even if it would claim our lives. These are the tenants of our Shinobi path, our **Ninshū**, master."

He smiled and said, "Excellent Kisara-chan! Now remember that without these rules, as we would be nothing but killers and mercenaries without them. Now get ready as I will take to their dojo and if you win I will give you an awesome present."

She nodded ecstatically, as he held her left shoulder as they both disappeared.

**Ryōzanpaku**

Both shinobi appeared in front of the gate of the Ryōzanpaku and he faced his disciple and said, "You must sneak in to the dojo as both of them are there right now, while you go to them I will distract their master, okay?" He had that glimmer in eyes that he will fight a great fight. She nodded and she jumped over the wall and proceeded to the dojo with caution.

Naruto made sure she went and he wore his sunglasses then made five special **kage bunshin** because the normal ones will not last that long. He added a seal array to all of them reinforcing their powers so they would absorb attacks and turn into chakra to use.

He mentally ordered them to their targets, as he will fight Kōsaka Shigure-san personally. He summoned his Nodachi sword **Kuro Arashi** **no Ken. **He placed it on his back with the Tsuba behind his left shoulder. He whispered to it, "Don't worry **Arashi-kun** will have a tremendous fight, and just you wait." He and all his clones speeded off to their respective master targets.

(Insert this song here Skillet - Monster)

**Dojo Ryōzanpaku with Kenichi & Miu **

Kenichi and Miu were about to start training when a red blur attacked with a kick that sending them flying to the wall of the dojo. Both did not have a chance to defend themselves they did not feel anyone's presence and the attacker just vanished. Miu got up first she looked around and did not find anyone. She then made no one was there and said "Kenichi-san, are you alright? Kenichi-san, please answer me!"

Kenichi was knocked out when Miu called out to him he started to awaken as he did he asked her, "Miu-san what happened, did you knock me out or something?"

She was about to say something only to interrupted by a familiar but cold voice behind her, "Yo Ushijichi and Kenichi-boi How were you two been doing?" Removing her hood and mask, she smiled at them with a very vicious smile as with her green cat-like slitted eyes that scared both Kenichi and Miu, "I have come to pay you two back for helping me last time."

"Kisara-san!" said Kenichi as she vanished only to kicked Miu to the wall and started to fight them both …

**Outside in a clearing with Apachai**

A man in a red hooded coat appears before Apachai as he was playing Othello by himself that surprised him and attacked the man as he thought he might be an enemy. He attacked as usual with all his might only for the stranger to stop his punch with just two fingers as if it was nothing. That shocked the tanned gentle giant as no one can stop his punches as it would kill anyone but the man in the hood stopped it with two fingers. He then remembered that Kensei told them about a man so strong that he stopped a punch easily.

The hooded man in red moved Apachai's fist easily and began to speak in Thai and said, "Oh is this who you treat guests Hopachai Apachai?"

Apachai replied, "Apa Sorry Mr. but I thought you were an evil person and I don't know you. So who are you and what do you want?"

Naruto replied, "I am Uzumaki Naruto the Rikudō Sennin, I want to find fight you and then I will play Othello later. So what do you say, Apachai-san?"

"Apapa you are that super strong master Kensei told us about, right, Apa Okay, lets fight. I am Hopachai Apachai the Muay Thai "Shinigami" "

They separated and started fighting as charged at each other…

**The Other side of the Dojo with Sakaki Shio**

Sakaki Shio was training on his Karate moves when he felt someone touch him on the shoulder but did not see anyone so ignored it. Then he felt it again but he did not see anyone so he shouted, "Hey old man stop bothering me with super speed!"

Then he heard an unfamiliar voice speak, "An old man, me? I am sorry to say that you are way off there dude. I am much young than you, you know."

He was surprised and tried to locate from where the voice is coming from but it seemed that it came from everywhere.

Then the voice spoke again, "Oh trying to find little old me I see, how about I just show myself?"

A tall man in a red hooded coat appeared in front of Sakaki. Then Sakaki remember just who it is in front of him and entered into an offensive karate stance, "You're that master who destroyed the Yakuza and the Chinese Mafia, aren't you? Oh you're Uzumaki Naruto, the Rikudō Sennin, right?"

"Oh I am honored that you know of me. You are the karate master of 100th Dan, Sakaki Shio-san," said the man in red as he gave him a small nod of acknowledgement.

"Oh I am as well it not every day you see someone beat a master level martial artist like you did," said Sakaki.

"Of course Ma Kensei would have told you how I beaten his brother, so let's start as I am getting bored of this formal introductions," and he disappeared surprising Sakaki.

Naruto appeared in front of him with his hand in a punching position. Sakaki thought he could defend against forgetting about Naruto's super strength…

**The Inside of the Dojo with Kōetsuji Akisame **

Kōetsuji Akisame was working on his throwing statue for Kenichi. He noticed that he could hear Kenichi or Miu so he got up to check on them. He walked to the training room and he did not notice a shadow behind him. He found that the whole room suddenly had the smell of something he despised the most, green peppers. Then he saw green peppers flying everywhere and dancing in front of him, he could not believe it and singing calling his name. He rubs his eyes; say to himself in denial, "Okay I think I am getting tired from all that work. Yes that is it! I am just tired that's all! " He opened his eyes almost in fear and found the room the same as always. He signed and turned only to see a man in a red hood with black flames on the hemline of his coat and he realized just whom this is.

"Oh it is a pleasure to finally meet you personally, Uzumaki Naruto-san, the Rikudō Sennin," bows in acknowledgment.

"No the pleasure is all mine, Kōetsuji Akisame-san the Philosophical Jujitsu Master," bows in respect as well.

"So I would challenge you to a fight and I would be glad if you would accept it," said Naruto.

"I would love to as I would like to see what style you use, therefore I accept your challenge," replied Akisame.

Both vanished in bursts of speed beginning their battle…

**The Inside of the Dojo with Kōsaka Shigure**

Kōsaka Shigure just finished cleaning her sword and was about to leave her room. She remembered, as she could not find her mouse Tochūmaru. She called Tochūmaru to come out but it did not so she went to the part of the dojo where she usually trains as Tochūmaru is usually there. She looked and did not find him either she was about to leave only to hear someone unfamiliar talk.

"Oh is that rude that you would leave without greeting Kōsaka Shigure-san," said the person.

Nevertheless, turned around in a flash drawing her sword looking for the origin of the strange voice but still nothing and the voice speaks again.

"You know Shigure-san; I would have never thought you would be such a beautiful woman. You are one of the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on you know that. You are also good with animals too as Tochūmaru-kun tells me. You are my kind of woman strong, power, graceful, kind and most of all a warrior. I would say you are the very image of **Yamato Nadeshiko** in my honest opinion, even if you are not good at cooking. I can teach you how to cook if you would like?"

Shigure was surprised and began to blush bright crimson. No one had ever praise her for being a woman as she scary to everyone around her. She did not know who was talking but he knew her and said that she was beautiful and he likes her as a woman. She never got any praises for her beauty or femininity. She knew nothing about being feminine therefore she appeared to tomboyish so and has a long sword so men who look for her are always warriors and none of them looked at her as a woman. However, what surprised her, the most is he also knew of her pet friend mouse, Tochūmaru. "I am sorry Shigure-chan; I have not introduced myself yet," then a man in a red hooded coat covering his head with a black **nodachi** sword on his back with Tochūmaru eating a piece of cheese on his right shoulder appeared before her. This shocked her as she could not sense him at all and he appeared out of nowhere. In addition to that, Tochūmaru never got close to anyone but her and those he considered his friends. However, he just sat there eating on this stranger's shoulder as if they were friends for a long time.

"Hello there my Lady, I am Uzumaki Naruto, the Rikudō Sennin and it is a pleasure to finally meet you, Kōsaka Shigure the Prodigy of Sword and Mistress of all Weaponry. I would challenge you to a duel but there must be stakes involved. Therefore, I would like to suggest that if I win, you go out with me on a date and if you win, I will do whatever you want. So do we have an agreement, **Buki hime**?"

She nodded as this man in front of her fascinated her. She could feel his power just roll off him, he was very powerful yet very humble, and she found it attractive which surprised her and even Tochūmaru is friendly with him.

He lifted his left hand and said, "Tochūmaru-kun, would you be a dear and leave as this battle might be too dangerous for you?" He used his left hand gave it to Tochūmaru who nodded as he got on it and Naruto lowered him to the ground and waited for the little mouse to leave in order to start. She sheathed her sword as getting ready to start.

When Tochūmaru left, Naruto looked at Shigure and said, "So Shigure-chan, rules are simple the first to cut either it be clothes or skin of the other wins, okay? I will toss the coin we start the second it hits the ground. Ready?"

She nodded as she placed her hand over her tsuba-less nodachi. Naruto throws the coin and says with a cool smirk, "Would like to have this dance with me, Lady of weapons?" gentlemanly bows then place his left hand over the black tsuba of his sword. The coin hits the ground and the duelist draw…

**Outside in the Dojo, Elder's area of meditation**

Naruto got to this area and he can see the Elder and got so close as he sat right next to him and made his presence known making the old man open his left eye to see whom it was, as he did not feel anyone a second there.

The old man said "Hohohoho, and who might you be young man? As no one has ever sneaked on me without me knowing it before, meaning you are that master Kensei was talking about…"

"Yes I am Uzumaki Naruto, the Rikudō Sennin at your serves," said Naruto with a bow of his head.

"So how can I help you Uzumaki-san? As you would not come here for any reason," inquired the old man.

"Oh I would like to fight you Jiji-san because you remind me of someone I knew before, and my disciple is fighting your disciple and granddaughter, right now. So let began if you don't mind…"

"Hohoho… It has been a while since I had a serious fight. Then let us begin my boy."

"Great so we start in three, two, one go!" they both vanished in a blur of speed.

**Outside in the Dojo, Ma Kensei reading area**

Ma Kensei was sitting and reading a new book entitled **Icha Icha Paradaisu**. It was literary gold, he just got it today, and the writer is new. He felt something in front of him and he something that shocked the hell out of him. Walking in front of him was a very beautiful of about 25 or so years of age. She had a heart shaped face with shimmering sky blue eyes with a cute button nose and high cheekbones with a healthy blush on. She had long beautiful blonde hair reaching her heart shaped erotic ass and had rather large voluptuous breasts of about G or I cup and she had very sexual aura about her. She was wearing a very formfitting Chinese dress and had high heels. She winked and called at him with her pointer finger and Kensei was about to go to pervert heaven. He smiled and giggled perversely as he tried to attack the young woman saying, "Oh, Great mother of breasts!"

Only for him to slam to wall hard, knocking him out as the genjutsu dispelled Naruto sweatdropped as he did not even have to fight this one and he already won. He laughed as this person reminded him of his old pervert of sensei and he even acted like him too…

To be continued…

**Omake**

The city lights gleamed and flickered on the posts and walls of the business district in Tokyo. The Tokyo Tower was shimmering in the electronic lights as the sun began to finally set and darken the already purple sky.

Lights also glimmered in businesses and offices of the area as the men and women of this district start to leave their places in hopes to return to their loved ones at home all in a day's work. They all walked on their way as the moon had risen in a now-cobalt sky, lording it over a host of attendant stars. Its light fell on the open spare of the district as its crowded shops now noisy and bright with people. Its light also found its way to a figure clad in crimson hoodie with black jeans walking to a different direction to that of the moving crowd.

A young man, only twenty two years old, but was tall and proud. He was having rare hair color variety which was blond, golden blond to be specific that even shone in the pale light of the full moon. He was tall, very tall to people around him. He would be about 6 feet tall which about 185 cm guessed the onlookers. He had a sharp blue eyes, chiseled masculine face with jaw-length hair bangs framing either side of his face. The female populace blushed, gasped and whispered as they saw the young Adonis walk by. The male were jealous of the attention the young stranger was receiving.

All the while the young stranger was thinking of a dilemma he had to solve and it was his financial situation as he taking form the mobs is beginning to pay less as they are too afraid to work or do crime which was a good thing. He thought, 'Oh I got it! I could sell my **Kyōfu's** first book and his Ero-books. It got a fortune from them.' He nodded mentally as he walked to the most famous publisher in Tokyo. After some inquiring and searching, he found the office.

Naruto entered and found the office of the secretary, was busy cleaning her nails. She was a cute little woman with black hair and a pale complexion and wore a wire firmed glasses, with white office lady shirt and a brown skirt. She ignored Naruto and said without even looking at him, "Sorry but the publisher is busy, please come back later."

She looked up towards the person when he did not move. She was stunned at his beauty as she saw his golden hair, blue eyes and his manly face and she even started to drool. His masculine voice snapped her back to reality as she blushed and cleaned off the drool. He said, "I would like to me the head publisher for a book I would like to sell."

She said with a professional tone, "The boss is a busy man; however I will see what I can do. Please have a seat."

The blond man sat down and gave her a dazzling smile and replied, "That would be most kind of you, Miss…"

"Otohime, Kaisen Otohime," said the secretary.

"Namikaze Minato at your serve, Kaisen Otohime-san," said the young man in a gentlemanly manner.

She stood up and walked to her manager's office and five minutes later, she called him to enter which he did. He meets the manager who was a cubby man of 50 or years of age with receding hairline and a cigar in his mouth wearing a white stripped grey shirt. He stood up as Naruto entered the room and gave him his hand in order to shake it which Naruto did.

"Hello and welcome to my office. I am sorry. Forgive me for my brash nature, but would you be kind to tell me you name young man? " said the manager with a kind smile.

"But of course sir, my name is Namikaze Minato, I am an author and journeyman," said Naruto.

"Well Namikaze-san, I hear you have a book that you would like to publish, am I correct?" said the man.

"Yes, but I have two books, the first named **Dokonjō Ninden** and the second named **Icha Icha** **Paradaisu**, Manager-san and both are different categories," said 'Minato'.

"Call me Kisuke, Namikaze-san, also continue," said Kisuke.

"One is a fantasy ninja story and other is an erotic adventure story. I will ask you check it now and tell me what you think you them," said 'Minato' as he handed the manager the two books that he pulled out of his bag.

Ten minutes later the manager was very happy with both books and said to they will start printing as soon as possible. Naruto asked him not to take the book and to keep the copyrights to himself and that he will get about 70% of the profits which the manager refused forcing him to you a hypnotic genjutsu on him. He accepted to the terms and they signed the contract making it all legal. The manager, Kisuke finally asked, "Do you want your name on the book or alas?"

Naruto answered him by saying, "I would like the penname of **Jiraiya** **no Gama Sennin…**"

List:-

**Nodachi – **field sword

**Neko no tsume-ryū** – Cat Claw style

**Kuro Arashi** **no Ken – **Black Storm sword

**Icha Icha Paradaisu** – Come Come Paradise

**Buki hime** – Weapon Princess

**Kyōfu – **Godfather

**Dokonjō Ninden – **Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi


	8. Chapter 8 The Sage vs Ryōzanpaku II

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own the rights to Naruto or Kenichi the Mightiest Disciple or any of the characters used in this publication. I own the eye and some of the techniques in the story. Sorry guys I am a bit late. I have begun to receive the help of a beta reader and I have been in a lot of stress as my boss fired me and I had no internet. SO I was depressed beyond belief but luckily I got the internet back and I will try to post the next chapter soon. Thank you all for your continuous support & I hope you enjoy this chapter._

Normal Speech: "Naruto"

Thoughts: _'Then I will break that curse. If there's such thing as peace, I will find it. I won't give up__!_'

Jutsu Seals: **'**_**Tora, Inu, Tori, Saru, Hitsuji!' important things,**_

Jutsu Names & Places: "**Summoning Jutsu!**",** Tokyo**

Bijū and Summon Speech: **"Now then... Who do you want to kill...?"**

Chapter 7: The Sage versus the Masters of Ryōzanpaku {Part II}

_**Dojo Ryōzanpaku with Kenichi & Miu **_

_Kenichi and Miu were about to start training when a red blur attacked with a kick that sending them flying to the wall of the dojo. Both did not have a chance to defend themselves they did not feel anyone's presence and the attacker just vanished. Miu got up first she looked around and did not find anyone. She then made no one was there and said "Kenichi-san, are you alright? Kenichi-san please answer me!" _

_Kenichi was knocked out when Miu called out to him he started to awaken as he did he asked her, "Miu-san what happened, did you knock me out or something?"_

_She was about to say something only to interrupted by a familiar but cold voice behind her, "Yo Ushijichi and Kenichi-boi How are you two doing?" She smiled at them with a very vicious smile with her green cat-like slitted eyes that scared both Kenichi and Miu, "I have come to pay you two back for helping me last time."_

"_Kisara-san!" said Kenichi as she kicked Miu to the wall and started to fight them…_

(Insert this song here David Guetta and Afrojack – Lunar)

**Dojo Ryōzanpaku with Kenichi & Miu **

Rarely did a sudden attack surprise Furinji Miu as she was physically and mentally at standby from the ruthless training her grandfather Furinji Hayato gave her from a very young age. But not only did she get caught with her panties down so to speak but was sent fly to the dojo wall. Dazed from the kick she could not see anything, however she opened her eyes as she started to focus to see who attacked her. She heard Kenichi call out for her. However, the first thing she saw was a red blur, then she saw her, her attacker, a young woman in a crimson coat with a hood on and she about her age and she was very beautiful redhead with a dark crimson skintight turtleneck muscle shirt with a dark red and black miniskirt. She also wore a red cloth **Hitai-ate** with the symbol for **Jūbi** with ten tails carved on to it. She felt a tad jealous as she was gorgeous and had a feline beauty to her. She then heard Kenichi say, "Miu-san, are you all right? She is more powerful than before and we must fight her together if we are to win!" Miu started to get up as she had her eyes on her assailant and she was cat like emerald eyes. The hooded girl attacked with an axe kick again but Miu dodged by doing a rolling jump to the left and landed next to the stunned Kenichi. He yelled as he was about attack but Kisara had been waiting for him as she made a quick handstand and grab his head with her legs and thrown him to the wall of the dojo again. She signed as he stood up and thought, '_Will he ever learn?_' Miu could not let her eyes stray from her foe even if she just manhandled Kenichi like a sack of rice. She knew that Kisara is far more dangerous now as she did not use Tae Kwon Do anymore. She looked at Kenichi who was just getting up and signaled him with her eyes. He understood her and signaled back to her in reply and received a nod from the blond girl.

Kisara is having the time of her life. She just beat Ushijichi in more than one way. But she also noted that she can't call her a cow anymore as she was bigger than her and that would be like a pot calling a kettle black. So she started to think of a new nickname for the blond broad. She was very happy as she was fast, much faster than Miu as if she was standing still and much stronger too as with one kick she made her blond adversary fly across the dojo. She was knocked out of her thoughts as her two adversaries attacked her at the same time. Kenichi was about to attack her using a karate move known as **Yamazuki** and Miu attacked from below with **Hyoui Kazakiri Bane**. Both of them came dashing in an effort to finish the fight fast but they were dumbfounded yet again. Kisara automatically jumped and rotated midair in between their attacking limbs before slamming a fearsome kick to Miu's chest and powerful punch to Kenichi's temple, at the same time and landing gracefully on the same spot. Miu was forced back to the wall yet again as she tried to regain her breath from kick but Kenichi slammed to the wall and fell unconscious.

Kisara was smirking as she was about to take her revenge from the dumb blonde girl, who defeated her before. Now all that is left is the blond broad and she will use her new **Neko no tsume-ryū** style to test it on her. She started to stretch and bounce up and down as her large assets bounced with her. She took in a deep breath and then she signed heavily and started saying, "Oi Ushijichi baka! You alive or did I kill you by mistake blond forehead girl."

"I am not a baka, Ushijichi or a cow, I have a perfectly cute name and it is Furinji Miu! Why can't you call me that? Why do you call me an Ushijichi? Huh! You are even bigger than I am!" fumed Miu as she stood up angrily as she entered her stance. Her eyes changed and showed her anger and her fighting spirit as she started to use her hot Dou chi. Kisara smirked at her retort while noticing the changing aura in the blond adversary. So she stood in her new taijutsu style stance and said, "Oh why thank you for noticing … I see that you are finally taking this seriously, good as there will be no more interruptions when I beat the living shit out of you" She started to call upon her chakra containinglarge amounts of** Sakki** to create a cold heavy and oppressive aura all around her. Miu faltered at the amount of killing intent but stood her ground nevertheless.

As there auras battled, Kisara in a burst of speed attacked Miu with a vertical claw swipe which Miu dodged by a ducking only to receive a knee to the chin from the red headed girl. Miu felt like a sledge hammer slammed to her head and she was dazed badly as she almost lost consciousness. She flew back as she held strong as Kisara pummeled her with rapid punches and slashes. Miu tried her best to defend herself but Kisara's attack pattern was too random and had no rhythm what so ever. So she could only solidify her defenses as she got attacked. Miu final had had enough punishment and kicked Kisara in the face only for the said girl to jump back and land on all four akin to a cat. She taunted Miu as stretched in a cat like way and winked at her. Miu was torn between to ideas in her head, one being that Kisara looked like a cat therefore she wanted to pet her and the other being she was her foe.

Suddenly, Miu looked around and she did not see her anywhere. She thought 'Left, no… right nothing…behind me the same… so only from above!' She looked up but was disappointed and then she heard, "I am below you…" Kisara attacked Miu with a slash uppercut which she defend using her arms to cover her face. Kisara claws slashed the blond girl's arms leaving ten deep claw marks making Miu flinch which was all that Kisara needed. She continued through the Miu's broken defense with another uppercut punch and landed in a crouch as she jumped again and kicking Miu on the temple with an axe kick. However, she did not finish as she continued with a swift kick to the back of her head knocking her out like a light.

(End this song here)

But before Miu could slam to the cold hard floor of the dojo, Kisara grabbed her unconscious body and place her gently on the floor. Kisara signed as she popped her strained back and yawned as she walked to the boy Kenichi and lifted him easily but was puzzle by his weight as he was very heavy. She carried him and placed him near the defeated girl. She looked at them as the slept side by side and signed heavily again. She then wandered what her master is up to now and she then felt her master's chakra spike higher than usual but she did not care her master was the strongest and no one can defeat him. She then just wait for him and sat in a meditative position of the lotus that her master taught her to relax her battle spirit and think on what to do from now on as she did not have any matter of revenge left. Then she remembered her challenge to her sempai Freya or Kugatachi Kaname. But it was not revenge and she also remembered her master's word,

{Flashback Begin}

"_Revenge is a useless and destructive. I should know as I have felt it before," said Naruto._

"_Why Shishō?" asked a curious Kisara as her master was very secretive and she would do anything to know more about him and his life._

"_I have lost a very dear friend to it as well as my mentor. So I will not have my student fall it such a path if I can help it!" said the master._

_Kisara was happy and shocked at her master's protective nature and smiled as she now kenw something more about her master._

{Flashback End}

She smiled and said to herself, "Do not worry master, I will not go on the path as my path is the path of our **Ninshū!**" Now all she had to do was wait for her master.

(Play this song Mortal Kombat)

**Front Ryōzanpaku Clearing with Apachai **

They separated and started fighting as charged at each other. The man in red smirked as he corrected his glasses and activated his **Choubuku Rinnegan** which he used to study and copy the stance of his opponent, Apachai. Hopachai Apachai was standing the basic stance of Muay Thai. His closed fists and arms in front of his face and torso with the left arm more forward than the right, while his legs were bent with the left bent forward while the right was to the side. Naruto understood from the information he had gathered of this world's fighting styles that Muay Thai was based on the elbows and knees which made it a dangerous style. Naruto smirked as he will like such a style as it looked cool and had a deadly appearance.

Apachai noticed that his opponent had not attacked him yet and therefore being impatient as he is launched on his own attacking first. He yelled, "Apachai Punch!" Usually when he punches people fly walls and statues are destroyed as he cannot hold back. But this time to his utter surprise his opponent did not fly but actually stop his punch with an oddly similar punch. He saw that even his knuckles froze in place and he looked up to his opponent's arm and saw what shocked him. His opponent had stopped his attack by pushing exactly the same amount of strength and stance to nullify his punch as he did not know if the man in red knew Muay Thai.

Apachai attacked again but this time many of the same punches and at a freakishly high speed looking like blurs rather than punches while shouting, "Apa!" But what he felt was all his punches stopped the same way and he even increased the speed and power of the punches but received the same result. He pushed his opponent away from him as he jumped back. He was surprised as he saw his opponent in the same stance as him copying him. Apachai laughed a happily as he found a new sparring partner in this strange man. He took to stance as did the man in the red coat and even smirked at him. Apachai attacked again and he still couldn't punch the man. The man in the red coat smirked and said, "Apachai-san, you have a beautiful style of Taijutsu and you use it well." Apachai was surprised that someone praised him and his fighting style too. He smiled and said, "Thanks guest-san. I feel like you and I will be good spar partners."

Suddenly, Apachai found that he was attacked by the same attack he did. He noticed that he saw a familiar silhouette; he focused a bit more and saw himself. It looked as if he was fighting himself and shocked him but he ran in to attack. He then dodged as the man surprised him with his speed and attacked with an attack only he knew. The man smirked as he shouted, "Apapunch!" This caught the gentle giant by surprise but he still managed so how to evade it. He jumped back and felt a throbbing pain on his chest area and suddenly his shirt ripped where he felt the pain and thought, 'How did he know that punch? Apa… He also is copying me exactly…Apa apa. I thought I dodged it completely Apa, looks I have to be fight to the death with this red man…Apa Apa!' His eyes glowed with eerie light signifying that he will take this fight seriously. Naruto smirked and attacked him with the same intention.

They attacked each other with renewed vitality and began to punch each other. However, these attacks were nothing but a move to either to gain a better position of offense or to recover with a defense. Apachai almost punched Naruto's head off if he hadn't leaned head slightly. Naruto attacked the bronze giant who draw in an opponent's punch and rotated his entire body then lay a destructive elbow strike to the Naruto's head while shouting "Apa…**Sork Klub! **Apa!" But Naruto caught the attack with his two fingers easily and counter with a powerful punch and then jumped back. Then as Apachai was getting ready Naruto attacked him with a **San Shou** punch which Apachai blocked and pushed Naruto back then both entered into the basic stance.

Then Naruto smirked and entered into a special stance that Apachai knew very well. Naruto entered to the **Muay boran** and Apachai followed suit with a smile. They started to circle each other as they moved their arms and shifted their stances. Apachai attacked with a side kick to Naruto's kidneys which Naruto blocked and took his turn to attack as well. He attacked Apachai in the ribs which he as well blocked with his arms. They continued to attack each other with kicks and punches until Apachai shouted, "Apa…**Ba Quan Sabad Na**!" but Naruto disrupted his attack a front kick and attacked Apachai with a straight jab followed by an uppercut and finally with a **Kradot te** or **Jump Kick.** Apachai was pushed back and he was smiling as he can fight with all his power and his opponent can take it.

He said, "Apa, you are good person red man…Apa…You are just trying to have fun like me…Apa…Apachai!"

"Thank you, Apachai. Now I have an idea of how to use Muay Thai in real life but I will have to finish this soon," replied Naruto. Apachai's eye light up as he attacked Naruto with a very powerful kick while shouting, "**Chai Kick!**" He destroyed the floor but unfortunately for him he did not hit Naruto but only an afterimage.

Naruto had released his chakra to about five percent before Apachai's ultimate technique then he suddenly vanished from view. All Apachai saw was a red flash appeared in front of him and then he got punched so hard that his body leaned in and then Naruto continued to attack him viciously. He received multiple punches and after all the pain he felt everything go black.

(Stop the song here)

Naruto signed as he had knocked out the giant with a precise blow to the back of the head without killing him. He then read Apachai's mind to get the whole techniques and style of Muay Thai and went to the wall to lean on it and waited for the boss to finish.

(Play the song Tech n9ne – stress relief)

**The Other side of the Dojo with Sakaki Shio**

Naruto appeared in front of him with his hand in a punching position. Sakaki thought he could defend against forgetting about Naruto's super strength. When he noticed that the punch held more power than he thought he changed his maneuver. Sakaki moved his hands in a way that he made Naruto's punch pushed to the ground which created a rather large crater. He felt like his hands had been broken from the force of the punch but they thankfully weren't. As he tried to shake off the numb throbbing sensation from his limbs, he looked at his opponent and found something weird. He did not attack him as if giving him room to catch his breath on purpose which he found strange. He shrugged it as he did not know anything of this guy and he was as strong if not stronger than the Elder.

Naruto was studying his opponent as he found out that his method of evading his punch quite interesting. He was a martial artist that used a style that was known as 'Karate' that was originated from Japan to fight against armed foes. He smiled as he remembered that Gai-sensei would have loved to learn it as he was a taijutsu master. But he noticed that this 'Karate' is different from the one he saw on the television which he deduced was a lighter competitive form like all these 'sports' that they do. Naruto had found out that there are many fighting styles in this world and all come from all over this world. He thought that it would be go if he went with his disciple all over the world fighting all forms of fighting styles and help them gain experience with them. The voice of his opponent knocked him out of his inner musing.

"Hey what are you doing? Why are you just standing there, you bastard!" yelled Sakaki Shio. Naruto focused on him as think what to say and replied, "Oh sorry, I was just thinking…" making Sakaki face fault at the rather weird answer. He replied angrily, "Oi Bakayaro! Take this fight seriously!" Naruto smirked and entered to Gōken style stance, he waved his open palm and taunted Sakaki with a 'come and get it' gesture which worked and made Sakaki attacked it anger. He attacked Naruto in a barrage of punches which were either deflected or evaded all together. Then Naruto had enough and attacked in the same way as Sakaki who was in turn defending or dodging the punches. He knew that Naruto was setting the flow of this fight and that he must change that.

Sakaki leaps in the air and appears to change the direction of his jump three times, almost like the principle to a double jump, "**Kuuchuu Sankaku Tobi!**" But Naruto dodged and kicked Sakaki up in the air when he landed. As he flew upwards Naruto appeared behind him and whispered, "**Kage Buyō…**" then he released a series of punches and kicks to Sakaki's body which he defended by tensing all of his muscles activating his **Sensen Body**. Naruto then axe kicked him in the stomach making him plummet to the ground. But he land on his feet and waited for Naruto to land. When he did he attacked him with countless number of punches which Naruto dodged and evades using his high speed. Sakaki punched at Naruto with a double punch which he evades easily and vanishes. Before Sakaki even move, he got hit with a heavy kick to the face. Naruto smirked as flew and kicked Sakaki while he shouted "**Dainamikku Entorī**!"

Sakaki flew to the outer wall and made spider web cracks. He got up as he wiped the blood from his chin. He then said, "You got same amount of power as the Old man, maybe even more. I have to take it serious with you or I might die."

"Thank you, Sakaki Shio-san," answered back Naruto as walked to his thrown foe.

Naruto smirks as he initiates his **Genjutsu: ****Choubuku Rinnegan** through his sunglasses. Sakaki freezes as the technique affects him. Naruto made a kage bunshin and sent him to collect Sakaki's information which it did and vanished using the **Hiraishin no jutsu**. Naruto dispels the genjutsu on Sakaki and returns to the basic Gōken stance which Sakaki replied with the **Maeba no Kamae.**

Naruto attacked with **Konoha Daisenpū **starting from a low kick then linking it into a middle kick in the abdomen and high kick to the chest then finishing off with a heel drop to Sakaki's head. Yet, Sakaki used the **Meotoude **technique to defend himself from the assault.He stopped the first two kicks with his legs and feet while the remaining kick with his left hand and the axe kick with his right hand. Naruto jumped back and landed away from the outer wall of the Ryōzanpaku. He stretched and thought, '_I have to finish this fight soon the boss is about to end his. So I think I will use an attack to honor a crazy friend of mine._'

Sakaki turns in a cartwheel-like motion and kicks downward at Naruto's head. But when Naruto avoided it right after this downward kick was completed; he turns vertically and executes a horizontal kick. Naruto blocks but got hit in the blocking arm quite hard and was pushed until his feet left marks on the ground. He smirked and said, "That was a magnificent attack but what do you call it?"

Sakaki smirked and laughed as he responded, "It is called the **Doumawashi Juuji Geri**."

"Oh nice name but now we are in a predicament," said Naruto.

"Why is that Bakayaro?" asked Sakaki Shio

"Oh that is that you showed me an awesome technique and I have to give you back the favor," said Naruto with a smirk.

"Then show me what ya got!" said Sakaki.

"Okay then but you asked for it!" retorted Naruto.

Naruto released about five percent of the seal and gather his chakra as he felt it power up his body. Naruto vanishes and appears in front of Shio shouts "**Konoha Shōfū**!" He kicks him just above the head but because the power of the kick from the ground is instantly converted into a blow, Shio who was hit with this attack launched high into the sky. Naruto launches at Sakaki and strikes him at inhuman speed then shouts "**Ura Renge**!" before hitting him with his right arm and foot at the same time, sending him crashing into the ground. This is usually fatal due to the speed and power behind the attack. But the amount of damage decreased because Sakaki knew that he would did if he would die if got hit and activated his **Sensen Body** saving him from the fatal blows. However, when he crashed to the ground he was knocked unconscious and therefore Naruto won.

(Stop the song here)

"I hate waiting but what to do…" said Naruto as he sat on the ground and meditating. He was going to wait for his order as the boss is about to finish.

(Insert this song here Hollywood Undead - Undead (Uncut))

**The Inside of the Dojo with Kōetsuji Akisame **

Both vanished in bursts of speed beginning their battle, as both combatants readied in their respective stances. Naruto entered into the Jūken stance with his left hand parallel to neck while his right was parallel to his side. His legs were bent in a regular stance and were well grounded. Akisame studied the stance but never seen one it this before. The left hand is facing the opponent with an open palm while the right is corresponding to the torso also an open palm but parallel the ground. His opponent's legs were in a bent, ready position as if about to run at him. He did not know how to begin as in his mind he was nervous as this man is an unknown element with an unknown fighting style.

Naruto disappeared in a burst of speed and appeared facing the jujitsu user. He attacked the master with a straight palm thrust to his head only for Akisame to catch his palm a couple of inches from his face. Then the philosophical jujitsu user spoke, "Oh…what a powerful palm thrust. If it had hit me it would have knocked my head off of my shoulders." Naruto pulled his hand free and attacked again but this time aimed his palm strike to Akisame's torso instead. He slammed but it was stopped by the jujitsu user by attacking the palm thrust with one of his own. Naruto attacked again but much faster but received the same result. Naruto smirk a bit as increased the number and power of his attacks while jujitsu master continued to block his blows. He suddenly broke through Akisame's defense and as time seemed to slow down Naruto activated his Choubuku Rinnegan and whispered, "**Tsukuyomi**!"

**{Inside the Tsukuyomi world}**

Kōetsuji Akisame opened his eyes and saw something unbelievably terrifying. Everything he saw was an eerie red moon casting a red light throughout whole sky which was cloudy, while the background a blood-red in appearance. Akisame himself was different as he saw himself in an inverted grey scale. He also noticed that he was bonded to crucifix and tried to break free; the point here is tried. Naruto appeared as a specter before him and said, "**Watashi no sekai, seishin sekai to yami e yōkoso.**"

"Oh a Spiritual World and Darkness… So is this a technique of yours, isn't Naruto-san?" said the genius martial artist master.

Naruto smirked as he said, "Of course nothing gets past you, Kōetsuji Akisame, the Philosophical Jujitsu Master. Yes, it is but I will not tell you anything but it name which is **Tsukuyomi**. Since you will not remember any of this, why would I waste time to humor you with that kind of knowledge, huh?" He slowly walked to the tied up master as he tried again to break his bonds with all his might but failed. He signed in defeat as he was waited for his opponent to finish him off. As Naruto reached for his head Akisame spoke, "Okay can answer me a couple of questions for me before you finish me off?" This caught Naruto by surprise but he did not show it, he was not going to kill him anyways. So he nodded and the master asked, "Are you in any way affiliated to Yami? Whatever your answer is, could you not harm my young and foolish disciple?"

Naruto smiled even as he was about to die he still cared for his disciple, an admirable trait. He replied, "No, I am not with or part of Yami and I promise you I will not harm your disciple Shirahama Kenichi-kun and I always keep my promises, Akisame-san." The master feels that he was telling the truth and that he can be trusted even if he killed him here. He nodded as accepted his fate, however he did not see the smirk before he placed his hand on Akisame's head and everything went black.

**{Back in the Real world}**

Naruto palmed Akisame in the face as he said, "**Jūken: Shōtei!**" and hammered the side of his face. Akisame flew to the wall of the dojo and slammed to it hard. He stood up as he wiped the blood from his mouth and, "What did you do to me, Naruto-san? My body could have easily blocked that blow."

"Oh so you have noticed? Good, I have slowly messing with you muscles and nerve endings veiled through my attacks as I pressed your Chi and pressure points. That is why you reaction time decreased," answered Naruto.

"Oh thank you for telling me Naruto-san I may not be as good with chi points as my friend Ma Kensei but do know how to fix them." He pressed a couple of points on his arms and realigned his nerves and muscles. Naruto was of course impressed by this man. He thought, '_This man has the largest amount of information I have ever seen and is as smart as Shikamaru. Good thing is that I used __**Tsukuyomi**__ on him as he would not be affected by simple genjutsu due to his intellect. I have also erased the whole jutsu from his memory and took his information which happens to be as valuable as that of the Elder. The original will be getting ass huge headache if we dispel any time soon. So all I have to do now is see more of his techniques and then move out along with all the others._'

Akisame finished as he flexed his arm and said, "I will fight you with all I got Naruto-san! Here I come!"

Naruto smirked as waited in the Jūken stance that he copied from his friends. Akisame speeded and appeared about a couple of feet away from Naruto started to walk around him in a circle and began to faded into nothing as he whispered, "**Kōetsuji Yanagi hayurashi**…" Naruto smiled as his opponent vanished and realized that the weakness of the Jūken was underhanded attacks such as from the blind spot. Ironically, that weakness does not Hyūga clan due to their eyes, the Byakugan. However, he did not have it, as he had an even better one, the most powerful one the **Choubuku Rinnegan**. As it was the origin of the **San Daidōjutsu**, it had all their powers and more without any of their weakness. So it when activated it would allow you to see a perfect 360 degrees and therefore you have no blind spots at all. Naruto fixed his sunglasses as he activated his **Choubuku Rinnegan** and could clearly see Akisame stealthily start to attack him from behind.

As Akisame shouted "**Koetsuji Mugen Seiseikaki**!" as he was about to grab Naruto, but the young man whispered clearly, "**Jūken: Hakkeshō Kaiten**!" The surprised Akisame was caught in the rapid speeding defense and was thrown yet again towards the wall but he righted himself in midair and landed gracefully. He then asked, "How? I was sure you could not even feel my presence at all?"

Naruto smiled as he shook his head saying, "Oh that. It is a se…cr…et."

Akisame's curiosity was killing him but he did not have time for it so he attacked again you the same move but received a palm strike to the chest that almost knocked him out. Naruto then attacked him with **Jūken: Shōtei** but Akisame wouldn't be tricked twice and evade the attack using a technique he called **Koetsuji Kawasu Hineri**. But Naruto's attack was a fake to distract the Jujitsu master and he had tapped a couple of pressure points on Akisame's back. When they jumped back of each other, Akisame felt that his leg freeze unable to move which meant that he was attacked by a second attack he did not see during his spin. He started to quickly fix the points but Naruto said, "I would let you go that easily, Akisame-san." Naruto moved from facing Akisame to the left in a fluid motion as he outstretched his hands to the side and moved them to his front in a pushing motion. He then stood facing the side with his arms outstretched to their respective directions. His left hand was open palmed facing the sky as it was aimed at his opponent and his left was in the exact opposite while now he faced his foe. Akisame thought it to be a very odd stance but he heard Naruto say something, "**Jūkenpo: Hakke Rokujūyon Shō**." He dashed at lightning speeds towards his opponent as he rotated once clockwise before lamming two digits of both hands onto his opponent's torso making him groan in pain. He continued after the first, which were two consecutive strikes which made the first strike. The Second strike, another two consecutive strikes to make four to other points on the body. The Third, made four consecutive strikes to the lower part of the body to make eight strikes. The Fourth came with eight consecutive strikes to make sixteen strikes to the chest and arms. The Fifth strike made sixteen consecutive strikes to make thirty two points hit. Finally the Sixth strike, another thirty two consecutive strikes in succession to make a total of sixty four strikes and sealed of sixty four pressure points and was knocked out. Naruto returned to his original stance and took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Now all I have to do now is waiting for the rest to finish," as Naruto sat on the ground and meditated.

(Play this song Daft Punk - Derezzed (Original Mix))

**The Inside of the Dojo with Kōsaka Shigure**

She nodded as she placed her hand over her tsuba-less nodachi. Naruto throws the coin and then places his left hand over the black tsuba of his Nodachi. The coin hits the ground and the duelist draw and clash in the middle of the dojo with their swords. Both tried to push the other but they were equal, until Naruto pushed Shigure with a surprising force launching her way from him. She land gracefully as she readied her blade only to see that Naruto had vanished like before. He appeared behind in her blind spot with his blade held high ready to strike her. As he was about to attack her, she felt him and dodged the best she could as she saw the blade almost graze her nose. Then she said, "How did you do…that? I have never seen anyone able… to sneak…better than…me?" Naruto gave her a gentlemanly bow and said, "Oh, why thank you Buki hime. But don't forget the rule of our little 'fight' here first one to cut is the winner."

She did not know how to react to his behavior so she only blushed and quickly pushed the thought as she readied her stance again. He vanished again surprising her again but she was almost slashed in have if her years of training hadn't helped her to reflexively block his attack from the front. He smiled as they started to speed up and clash in high speed. You cannot even see them anymore only the recurring flashes, sparks and sound of their clashing blades and also slashes and cuts on the floor and walls of the dojo made by those two. She attacked him with a vertically descending slash which Naruto countered with ascending slash and they clashed to a deadlock. Shigure broke it off and dashed at him. She attacked Naruto with a right swipe which he blocked with the end of his blade making her falter at his unique style. She broke the clash, tried to stab him in the chest only for his sword to deflect it to right allowing him to quickly place his arm around her own and he pulled her so close they were face to face and feeling each other's breath on their skin. They looked at each other as the studied each other's features. Shigure noticed that he had odd and sharp features, like ocean blue eyes that shone of mischief and playfulness, slightly tanned skin and a mask that cover from his neck to his nose. He also had a bright mop of sun kissed blond hair that was reaching his shoulders. He also had a black Hitai-ate with the kanji (**仙人**) for sage or **Sennin.** She noticed that his arm and chest were very muscular and hard giving him a lean; perfectly balance body built which made her blush as she never thought of men like this before. He let her go and jumped back and started a new cycle of sword clashes and clangs.

Naruto had a full blown fox smile while Shigure was having a bit trouble as she had to keep up on this speed and everything is on her mastered reflexes. She noticed that he was holding back as he was capable of going even faster but was purposely only a bit faster than her. Again Naruto appeared in front of her with his blade posed to slash her in half. She knew that she could not hold the blow with her sword due to his immense strength and did the best next thing, dodged. His slash missed her but she could still feel the air and the force behind it. She remembered what Ma Kensei's uncle said but she was surprised that he was also a great swordsman and even might be a weapon master like herself.

She placed her small hand in her cleavage earning a slightly raised eyebrow from the ninja. She then almost immediately threw five kunai knives at him at almost point blank range. But her thrown knives did not even make him flinch as the kunai fell to the ground cut in half as he placed his sword back in its sheath with a click. The surprised her as she made those kunai knives and they were extremely sharp and very hard to break let alone cut in half. Naruto flicked his right wrist and a three bladed kunai was released and he grabbed it in a reverse grip. Shigure looked in extreme interest as she never seen anything like his weapons and this kunai knife was no different. He attacked her as he threw a couple of shuriken with his left which appeared in the same way as the kunai. She whispered "**Kousaka Ryuu: Samidare Shuriken**!" and threw her own to stop them and charged at the man in the red hood. He was waiting for as she attacked and she shouted, "**Kōsaka surasshu**!"

He stopped the slash from the kunoichi imitator with the Hiraishin kunai. He held and pushed the blade with the kunai as he tested her strength and said, "You are very good one of the best I have seen as you can withstand my blows without actual strength. You also look like you have a certain field around you making it difficult to attack you without receiving any damage myself. I must say you are very talented. But I will have to finish this soon." He pushed her with blade making her jump back as he positioned himself in an Iaijutsu stance. She raised a brow at this as this was odd due to the fact that she was not within his range for that kind of technique. But nevertheless she readied herself for anything he might pull. But then he said "Bukihime show me your ultimate sword technique or else you will never defeat me!" He waited for her to make her move in a defensive stance placing his sword in front of him.

She did not know why but she believed him and thought it would be good if she did as he asked her to. She positioned herself in an offensive position, she concentrated and her body focused her Chi. Her mind, body and soul seemingly fuses with her sword and started to change her appearance to that of a white wraith like silhouette and she had four spitting images of herself. She or they raced like lightning toward him while shouting all at the same time, "**Shinto Kourenzan!**" She slashed at him with what seemed like four lightning fast simultaneous strikes. However, her four slashes were stopped. The first three strikes were stopped with slashes of the same power resulting in metal clanks and flying sparks. He stopped the last one, held his ground making even more sparks fly and even heating with the surface of the clashing blades. She was blown away that by fact that he not only stopped her strongest attack but even didn't flinch from the force of the blows themselves. She jumped away as he broke the deadlock and slashed at her.

He noticed that his student chakra has calmed down and she was meditating. He nodded to himself then said, "I hope you don't mind being a bit fast as I loved to continue this battle but my student seems to have finished her fight and I will have to go." He was about fifteen or more feet away from his opponent. He signed as he placed hand above the tsuba of his sword and said, "**Uzumaki no kenjutsu – kyū rasen iai kiri!**" He vanished and appeared a few feet behind Shigure as swiped his sword and started to place it in its sheath. As he clicked the sword back in it, Shigure felt a cool draft of air hit her as shivered and immediately noticed that she was in her birthday suit and her clothes had been cut cleanly along with her bandages that were over her chest covering holding her rather large breasts and even the fundoshi she was wearing. Lastly, she noticed a bruise on wrist of her sword hand which was telltale sign of a blow from the blunt backside of a sword. She knew that she was defeated and sheathed her blade as if accepting her fate.

(Stop the song here!)

She felt the cold sensation of the blade on her hand but oddly enough it did not cut her. She opened her eyes and saw the tip of the jet black blade on her thumb of her sword hand. She thought that he might end her ability as a swordswoman by cutting her thumb but was surprised by a tiny sting enough to only draw a drop of blood. Naruto swiped his Nodachi and sheathed it all in one move. She looked at him with a sense of demand. He turned to her and said, "Remember Bukihime, the supplements of our duel." He mouth formed an "Oh…" as she blushed in embarrassment as she remembering her promise that she will go out on date if she was defeated now. The realization of her situation on struck her now that she will go out with him on a date. Ironically, she did even not know what a date was but intended on keeping her promise to him. She thought she could defeat him like all the rest but he had bested her easily.

She then said, "I…will go…with you…on the…date. However…I don't know what…a…date is."

Naruto smiled as he knew that she had been fighting and training all her life and did not have any experience in being an ordinary girl and said, "Ask Kenichi-kun and Miu-chan about it and I will help you during our date, Shigure-chan. Now I will leave you as you need your modesty. I will see you all soon." He bowed gentlemanly and walked off as he simply faded. She was very curious as to how he did that and thought, '_Maybe he can teach me some of his moves and technique._'

**Outside in the Dojo, Elder's area of meditation**

Naruto and the old man slammed their fists as they tried to push each other. The Elder quirked his bushy eyebrows at Naruto's stance, he had never seen a stance like this before. Naruto stood with right hand open outstretched, parallel to his shoulder and his arm bent inwards while his left hand and arm were parallel to his side. His torso was turned to the front with the right leg a bit forward and his left foot was touching the ground by his toes at the ready. Naruto's body was flexing and coiling as if he would move at any given moment. Naruto was studying the Elder as he was him. He noticed that the Elder was too relaxed as if not considering him a threat. But he can still feel the power, if Naruto measured his power he would be about the same level as Sarutobi-jiji. However he still felt a bit underestimated by the man and he will pay for it.

Naruto leaned forward vanishing before even completing his step and appeared a couple of feet away behind the old man as he finished his step all in a blink of an eye. The Elder suddenly felt as if he was hit by a train as his body bruised up and his clothes started to get ripped where he had been hit. The Elder then felt that he was hit on seven different vital points all at the same time. He had bruises on his head, neck, chest, abdomen and back. The Elder was shocked as he did not even see or feel him so he couldn't even counter. He never met anyone faster than him; he was on the top fighter in the world for a long time.

Naruto then said to himself, '_Oh he is sturdier than I thought; I thought that would have made more than just some light bruises on his body. I have to increase my punching power from the default minimum to actually affect him. I have to loosen my seals just a little bit, as I don't intend on killing him._' He placed his and whispered "**Fūinjutsu: Yonshitai Kankan Fūin Nijū pāsento **Kai! …" The elder felt something happening to the young man as he felt his power flowing out and erupt of him like a geyser. Naruto made a seal-less kage bunshin behind his back so the Elder did not see it and it made a genjutsu to hide itself as he mental gave it the order. He then attacked the old man using the same move as before only hit him in six locations rather than seven like the last time making the old man dodge the last so he can maneuver him. The Elder was being played like a flute as he did not realize that the last attack was to distract him. Then Naruto pounced at the man attacking him in a shower of punches which the older man dodge and deflected easily. The bunshin was behind the old man from the last punch and had placed a genjutsu on him showing him that he was fight Naruto on equal grounds as the bunshin invaded his mind using the **Kokoro dokusho no jutsu** and **Choubuku Rinnegan**. The bunshin found tons of information about this world's secret martial arts, artists, the Elder's secret 108 techniques and even Yami; this was the mother of all information. The bunshin released the mind jutsu and slowly as to not arouse suspicion from the Elder and left the area in a Shunshin which the Elder almost sensed due to air movement.

Looked behind his back and sees nothing and Naruto fixes his glasses as he did not anyone to know about them yet and took the chance attacking again while saying, "You should never remove your eyes off of your opponent, it could mean your end, old man!" The said old man felt the familiar sting of punches that were even more painful than the first one. This made the Old man anger and excited as none have ever harmed him before and this kid is quite a master if he seen one. But what was more is that, this boy no young man was really fast and even faster than his mastered senses and reflexes. He is the fastest human being he has ever seen or knows other than him and his wayward son. His eyes light up in a white light of anger and battle high as he said, "It would seem I have greatly underestimated you and your strength. You are which I hate to admit much stronger than me and I feel, no I know that you are holding back a lot of your true power. I will find out how strong you really are boy!" He attacked and high speed punch kick combo as he continued he noticed that his target was doing his same moves as if he was looking in the mirror. This surprised him as he never seen anyone copy a person to the point that the said person feels like he was fighting themselves.

Naruto then broke the silence, "Indeed a great insight from the renowned **Mutekichōjin**, but I have finish this fast."

"Oh, and how pray tell are you going to do that? Because as I can see I am here still standing," mocked the old man.

"You are quite cocky, old man and that will cost you the fight," said Naruto cryptically.

He did his stance and attacked as the old man smiled and said, "Oh really? Well then taste this…" He starts to gather chi and air in his fist and as Naruto was about to attack him the old man unleashed it and shout, "**Ryozan Blast!**" A flash of Chi and air exploded in front of the old man and he smirked as decimated his foe. But said foe spoke from behind him and said, "Now that was a rather impressive move you got there old man." The old man timed it right but the technique did not even touch the young man as he turned to see his opponent smirking at him. He was about to ask but Naruto beat him to answer the unsaid question.

"When you were gathering you Chi I noticed it and what you attacked was an afterimage of me, now I think it is time I show you one of mine…" and vanished a red flash and appeared behind him and said, "**Senkō Ryū: Hyaku Kirinuki**!" The old man was overwhelmed with relentless attack of the man in red. All he could see was red flashes and the punches as the landed. He continued to punch him for a whole minute. He counted exactly ninety nine punches time and his whole body received the punishment. The man in the red coat reeled back his right fist as he prepared for his hundredth and final punch. The old man tried to move but he couldn't from all the damage he received from the young man. Naruto then said with a smile, "Be proud old man, usually anyone who was receiving this attack was knocked out by the twentieth punch but you withstood to the last punch. That shows that you were indeed the strongest man. So now this is goodnight!" He released his hundredth punch and socked him in the chest making him cough blood and slam to the ground explosively leaving a crater in its midst.

Now that this fight is over, all Naruto had to do was wait a bit and the others bunshin will finish theirs as well.

**Outside in the Dojo, Ma Kensei reading area**

Ma Kensei was sitting and reading a new book entitled **Icha Icha Paradaisu**. It was literary gold, he just got it today, and the writer is new. He felt something in front of him and he something that shocked the hell out of him. Walking in front of him was a very beautiful of about 25 or so years of age. She had a heart shaped face with shimmering sky blue eyes with a cute button nose and high cheekbones with a healthy blush on. She had long beautiful blonde hair reaching her heart shaped erotic ass and had rather large voluptuous breasts of about G or I cup and she had very sexual aura about her. She was wearing a very formfitting Chinese dress and had high heels. She winked and called at him with her pointer finger and Kensei was about to go to pervert heaven. He smiled and giggled perversely as he tried to grab the young woman breasts while saying, "Oh, Great mother of breasts!" Only for him to slam to wall hard, knocking him out as the genjutsu dispelled Naruto sweatdropped as he did not even have to fight this one and he already won. He laughed as this person reminded him of his old pervert of sensei and he even acted like him too.

He looked at the fallen man and figured that he could read his mind to gain information on the martial artists of this world and any kind of threats out there. Naruto walked to the older man as he activated his **Choubuku Rinnegan **and performed lightning fast handseals and then he said, "**Kokoro dokusho no jutsu** !" and placed his hand on his head. After a while he signed as this man was exactly the same as his mentor was a super pervert. Then he was about to wake the man up for a fight but had a change in heart and left the man there as he need not fight him as he now knew how he fought and also did not have the heart to fight a man that reminded him so much of dead master. He just sat there waiting for the other fight to finish as he was bored since he did not fight at all.

All the clones felt that the original had finished and so they teleported back to the temple. The original when and appeared in front of Kisara who was meditating and said, "It is time to go." She got up and replied, "Hai Shishō!" Naruto held her shoulder and disappeared in a flash.

To be continued…

List:–

**Mutekichōjin – **superman with no equals

**Sennin – **Sage

**Kōsaka Ryū: Samidare shuriken – **Kōsaka Style:Summer RainShuriken

**Kōsaka surasshu – **Kōsaka Slash

**Senkō Ryū: Hyaku Kirinuki – **Flash Style: One hundred cuts

**Uzumaki no Kenjutsu – kyū rasen iai kiri **– Uzumaki Sword style – Nine Spiral Draw Beheading

**Watashi no sekai, seishin sekai to yami e yōkoso – **Welcome to my world, Spiritual World and Darkness.

**Jūken: Shōtei – **Gentle Fist: Palm Bottom

**San Daidōjutsu – **Three Great Eye Techniques

**Koetsuji Kawasu Hineri** – Koetsuji Dodging spin

**San Shou – **A superman punch, cobra punch, jumping punch or diving punch

**Genjutsu: ****Choubuku Rinnegan – Illusion technique: ****Samsara Eye of Exorcism**

**Maeba no Kamae (Front of the Wing):** A traditional Karate technique, it is an iron defense that concentrates in the user's hands to cross guards the opponents attacks. It is a defensive stance of absolute defense. Despite being a Dou fighter with a highly aggressive fighting nature this is Sakaki's signature battle stance, taken on through Hajime's suggestions

**Meotoude** – Married Couples Hand

**Kuuchuu Sankaku Tobi – **Mid Air Three Angles Leap

**Doumawashi Juuji Geri – **Waist Rotation cross kick


	9. Chapter 9 Path of the Sage

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own the rights to Naruto or Kenichi the Mightiest Disciple or any of the characters used in this publication. I own some of the techniques in the story. I thank all who read my story and if you have any questions please ask I will explain as much as I can. P.S I have been receiving complaint of my writing. I am sorry but this is a godly Naruto story and I have already warned you from the very beginning. Sorry for being late there was too much of life fucking with me along with a light case of writer's block. Please tell me what you think and review my story and pm me if you need anything else. So now, let be on with the story…_

Normal Speech: "Naruto"

Important or Emphasized Speech: "_Naruto"_

Thoughts: _'Then I will break that curse. If there's such thing as peace, I will find it. I won't give up!'_

Jutsu Names: **"Summoning Jutsu!"**

Bijū and Summon Speech: **"Now then... Who do you want to kill...?"**

Chapter 9: Path of the Sage

**A week later, Yami ****(****闇****)**** HQ**

In a dark eerie room were ten shadowy figures, waiting for one of them to start the meeting. As all of them heard rumors of the Ryōzanpaku Dojo had been defeated. That was shocking however it was not as shocking as who defeated the dojo was only one man namely Naruto the Rikudō Sennin. The same man who defeated Ma Sougetsu the Kengou Kishin. All of them were a bit shocked but very curious on whom is this powerful character. He was also messing with their dealings in Japan with the Chinese Mafia and Japanese Yakuza. He had been cleaning the government of their operatives and politicians who were in their pockets. The remaining politicians whom were not caught yet were paranoid and looking over their shoulders as the government officials had started to investigate them and their connections. This was seriously disrupting their plans in Japan.

Then one of the present said in a deep masculine voice, "So why are we here? We were supposed to meet next month."

Another man with a cold voice said, "The reason we have this urgent meeting is the fact about the rumors that involve the Ryōzanpaku dojo. As to whether they are true or just rumors…"

A laugh was heard from a rather big shadow and said in a jovial accented voice, "Oh and what would these rumors be?"

The one with the cold voice spoke, "The rumors say that the Ryōzanpaku which is the strongest dojo has been defeated by an unknown. We have all heard of the martial artists or organization that was cleaning the streets of criminals and the Japanese government of corrupt officials. They were not the Ryōzanpaku as they did not have the means or finances to operate in such a way."

This shocked all the shadowy figures in the room as they have been trying for years to defeat them and now they are defeated by someone else.

Then a soft and beautiful female voice spoke, "So what you are saying is that there is a third party involved? This third party is also involved in the defeat of the Ryōzanpaku?"

"Yes but my spies are not sure as they cannot get close to the Ryōzanpaku dojo without arousing suspicion," said another voice.

"But I will have to warn you all the Rikudō Sennin is mine to kill," said another angry deep voice from a tall man in the room.

**At the same time, Naruto's Ninshū** **Temple**

Naruto was sweating heavily as he was working in the forge making new shinobi weapons and tools when suddenly he sneezed. Rubbing his nose, he said, "Oh someone is talking about me and they seem to be very angry too." He laughed as he returned to his work.

**Back at the Yami HQ**

"Oh, the great Kengou Kishin is angry that a much younger man defeated him like he was a child," said the same accented laughing band booming voice.

"I am not angry you masked freak. I am just upset that I have underestimated him and he would be a worthy opponent to test my skills on," said the Kengou Kishin identified Ma Sougetsu.

"Anyways, we must know who this Rikudō Sennin is first. Then if he is a Satsujinken we ask him to join us however if he is a Katsujinken, we should destroy him as soon as possible. From what we heard from Sougetsu-san, this man is too dangerous to be left alone as a wild card," said the female again.

They all nodded in agreement as they disappeared from the room. Nevertheless, all of them had started to formulate ideas of their own concerning the mysterious Rikudō Sennin.

**A week later, Naruto's Ninshū** **Temple**

It was in the evening when Naruto was meditating in his ANBU clothes on his porch as he advanced Kisara's training to the next level. Kisara was training on her** Neko no tsume-ryū **taijutsu styleon the water surface of the pond as she fought a couple of Mizu bunshin. Naruto wanted to start her new training however, he had to increase her chakra capacity, and stamina and endurance first as females tend to have less chakra than males but more control over it.

"**So young sage is this, your new disciple in the arts of ninjutsu?" **said a familiar voice in Naruto's head.

Naruto was surprised as he had thought the great Jūbi was angry or a sleep to talk to him, _"Oh, it is great to hear from you, great one. How are you feeling now? As I recall during the battle and the portal you have had quite a ride."_

The Jūbi laughed as he said, "**Hahaha… You are quite right Naruto-kun. I have never been so tired in my entire existence. So what is of this new world and the people in it? Do you think you can live here as they do?**"

"_Well,"_ stated Naruto, "_People here have little to no chakra at all therefore our Ninjutsu, Genjutsu even Fūinjutsu are impossible for them to do, but they still have taijutsu and shurikenjutsu. I am a Kage level shinobi therefore I have to make my own village or school at least." _

"**Good**," replied the Jūbi, "**However Naruto-kun, what about you settling, finding a mate and starting a family of your own? The girl with the cold but beautiful face is perfect for your stupid and annoying nature…hehehehehe!**"

Naruto fell from the shock of he had just heard_. 'Shut Up! I am not stupid or annoying, okay…'_ shot back Naruto as he got up again. He stopped listening to the Jūbi as it laughed it ass off. He walked to Kisara who was still training with Mizu bunshin as he muttered angrily about perverted demons Bijū… He walked to the edge of the lake and said, "Enough!" The Mizu bunshin collapsed back to the water they were made of. Kisara jumped and landed to the side of her master. She bowed and said "Hai Shishō!"

"Kisara, I think it would be best if you take the rest of the day off. As you know I have to go to the Ryōzanpaku dojo, and I do not want your parents hating me for keeping you here. Therefore, you are to take a break of three days starting tomorrow morning. How does that sound?" said Naruto to his first disciple.

The girl got up and hugged the life out of him from happiness. She did not complain but she missed her parents and wanted to see their looks as they saw her change. She remembered who she was hugging and immediately let go and blushed at her silliness. Her Shishō smiled as he chuckled at her behavior and said, "Kisara-chan I will have to give you a weapon that I think will suit you perfectly when fighting in close quarters." He presents to her a simple looking black bracer with a black metallic rectangular shape in the bottom which she took with a confused look. He saw her look and started to explain.

"This is a hidden blade for you in case you are fighting an armed enemy and you were without a weapon. This weapon is rather advanced as all you have to do is add chakra to it and it will activate like so. Just keep your fingers and hand span upwards to prevent any injury,"

He took the bracer, placed it on his left arm and channeled his chakra through it. The bracer started to faintly glow with chakra as metal suddenly appear and change it to a black gauntlet with a black blade that popped out in a smooth motion along with a black metallic shield plates on the other side. Kisara stared at it its beauty and craftsmanship of the armored gauntlet. Naruto said, "You can use it as a shield and dagger as well in combination with the katana and fight multiple enemies at the same time and all you have to do is this." Naruto touched the middle of the blade with the thumb of his equipped left hand and twisted the blade removing it and held it in a reverse hand grip. "And to return it you simply do the same move but in reverse and a bit of chakra to place it in correctly," he said as he placed it back in its original position. He gave her back the now normal bracer and turned to walk away but he remembered something important.

"Oh I forgot, as having a hidden blade is illegal so you can seal the blade and armor in the bracer and hid it making it into a simple bracer. All you have to do is channel chakra to your hand, place in the blade's container and the blade will be sealed inside the bracer just like that." She channeled her chakra to her right hand while the gauntlet was on her left and simply tapped the metallic part of the bracer. Then an array of seals appeared over the metal parts of the blade and plates that shown a light blue color as the blade and shield vanished. She looked at her Shishō and smiled as he had work a lot to make it for her. She bowed in respect and said "Thank you Shishō I will treasure it always."

Then Naruto said, "Okay have a good night Kisara-chan as I have a big day tomorrow. By the way would you like to go home now or tomorrow?"

"Now if you don't mind Shishō," replied Kisara.

"Okay then…" said Naruto as he place his hand on Kisara's shoulder and both vanished in a flash.

**Kisara's Parents Home**

Both Naruto and Kisara appeared in front of a suburban home of the Nanjō household. Naruto then said, "Okay Kisara-chan here you are. But don't forget to train and finish your small issues as well."

"Hai Shishō!" said Kisara as she bowed and Naruto smiled as he said, "Okay see you then."

Kisara saw he master disappear and walked to the door as she knocked and was greeted by the sight of her parents, as they looked like they were fight or something. Her mother's red hair was in a mess and her father's clothes were messed up as well. She blushed as she knew what they were doing but she did not mention it as it would be awkward. She smiled as she just told them to have a goodnight and went to her room.

**Ryōzanpaku**

Naruto appeared on the top of the Ryōzanpaku and sat down activating his **Choubuku Rinnegan **Dōjutsu and located the masters. The masters of the Ryōzanpaku dojo were sitting in their main room in a war meeting to discuss about the Rikudō Sennin aka the Sage of Six Path. Their disciples therefore Kenichi and Miu are hiding behind door eavesdropping on them. They have been trying to forget the beating they receive at the hands of someone younger than them all except for Shigure. Naruto used the **Shunshin no jutsu**, appeared in the same room as the masters and he hid in the shadows of the room's ceiling. He sat down in a lotus position then decided to wait and listen in on their conversation.

Akisame coughed to catch the attention of his fellow masters. He knew that the beating the received was still fresh in all their minds and shockingly enough the Elder as well. He cleared his throat and said, "Lady and Gentlemen of Ryōzanpaku, we have kept ignoring this circumstance for far too long. Let me state the facts that with our defeat at the hands of the Sage," but he was interrupted by a depressing atmosphere that seemed to fill the room. Akisame coughed into his hand as he continued, "As I was saying, as he had done the virtually impossible, defeated us all by himself including the Elder and I think that he was even holding back as he fought us. There is more to it as well if he was with 'darkness' he would have killed us already however he did not. But now all of you must tell the rest of us how did your fights go." They all looked shocked excluding the Elder Furinji Hayato.

"I think that, no I am positive that Akisame-kun is right about this. As I fought him I noticed that he could have killed me a couple of times but did not. I think he has much more power than he let on. When we fought he had a very strange style that I have never seen or heard of before. However based on how we fought it was focused on speed as I could not even see him move and I only able to react at first due to him miscalculating my strength. But then he did not give me any mercy and knocked me out quickly before I could see more," said the Elder.

All the mastered frowned as the **Mutekichōjin** himself couldn't hold a candle to this mysterious martial artist. Sakaki Shio grunted and said, "I had the same feeling too. He was way faster than anything I have ever seen and above that I did not even give him a bruise until I used one of my secret moves. He was like a bullet after that as he said I have showed him an awesome move and it was his turn and wiped my ass all over the place."

Apachai smiled and said, "Apa! I have found someone to fight with that would not die and he also knows Maui Thai and Maui Boran too…Apachai! He was very strong … apa … even stronger than my old master apapa…" This surprised the other masters as they thought he had his own style.

"When I fought him," said Akisame, "He used a strange style he called the Jūkenpo or Jūken. What's strange was that not only were his attacks very strong, his defense as well. He attacked me in a way that made me look like an amateur not only did he prevent me from attacking he countered me perfectly as if he could see in to the future and had no blind spot or weakness. He was rather cold and calculative in his moves. He defeated me very easily and could have killed me as easily. "

Kensei than said, "I did not fight him at all…as I was knocked out and did not even see him. All I saw was this golden goddess and then everything went black." The Masters laughed at him as Miu sweat dropped as she thought the word, '_Pervert_!'

Kenichi was thinking with a blush as to what his Sifu would call a goddess, '_I wander how did this 'goddess' looked like?_'

Naruto and Jūbi were both laughing their asses off in the mindscape at the perverted man that reminded them of Jiraiya and the fact they used Tsunade as the goddess. Oh then he remembered the beauty he was going out on a date with today and smirked. Naruto thought, '_Oh that is good they have never noticed that they were not fighting the real me or how I fought them all at the same time. They must be the type of people who only think of fighting._'

They masters stopped laughing then looked at Shigure who blushed as she remembers her defeat. "He was graceful and very … powerful. He was very fast and he … could have killed me anytime … but he … didn't do… it. I have made a deal with him … too." She paused and then said in a proud voice without the usual pauses, "Also Kōsaka women must honor the deal made between a man and a woman."

They all looked like they were about to asked her about it when they heard a familiar voice saying, "I am very happy to hear you say that Bukihime. Also I would like to say what our deal was…hahaha!" The masters all got up in a heartbeat and in their respective stances staring at the direction from which the voice originated and found a man in black. His attire consisted of a black uniform with two bands each on both of his sleeves with a pair of black bracers, a pair of black khaki pants with greyish bandages wrapped around his shins with a black shin guards on top of his legs, a dark grey flak jacket with a lot of special pockets and a black heavy cloth **Hitai-ate** which had the kanji for Sennin at the center. He was wearing a long-sleeved long black hooded coat over his normal attire, decorated by crimson flames-like motifs on the edges, and closed on the front by a thin crimson red rope.

The man just appeared from the darkness as if he was a ghost surprising the master that they did not sense him until he made himself known.

"Yo!" said the man in black with a waving hand and they all stared at him intently. He then gave them a gentleman's bow, raised both his arms in a peaceful manner as he said, "I have not come here for a fight…" while Kenichi and Miu was thinking as they sweatdropped, '_How the hell did he just appear out of nowhere?_ _How can he just calmly say 'Yo!' like that?_'

"Oh really now, then why are you here there? What are you to us then?" said the elder.

He answered, "Yes, really if I were here to fight I would not have waited rather I would have attacked you already. Oh I am neither your enemy nor your friend. I do not belong to the darkness if that is what you mean."

This made the masters eyes wide at the rather direct hint. He concluded, "But I am neither you ally, well not yet anyways. Plus I am here just for my promise nothing more." He looked at Shigure who is still wearing that cold and icy mask as she fought the blush that was about to show.

Then Akisame asked him, "Naruto-san may we ask what was this promise you're talking about?"

"Oh…" stated Naruto, "That would be the date I have with Bukihime here."

"Date?" was all what occupants of Ryōzanpaku said excluding Shigure who did not understand what it meant. Miu thought it to be romantic as Kenichi found it scary that his weapons instructor going on a date with the possibly the strongest man in the world.

"Oh don't be such children. I am going to take Bukihime on a date but it will be next week. By then she would have learned all she can on the subject from your two disciples," said Naruto in a bored voice as he pointed to the young disciples still hiding behind the door.

He smiled at them as he walked to Shigure who tensed up ready for anything. He got her and took her hand in a gentlemanly gesture and one smooth, quick movement pulled down his first face mask and kissed it. Then just as quickly placed back on without anyone noticing it and then he placed a medium sized silk bag the same hand. He then stared at her in her eyes captivating her with his sapphire blue eyes. She felt like he was staring right through her soul. She then saw a glimpse of sadness and sorrow which he quickly hid. He took a few steps back as the shadows enveloped him and he disappeared. Everyone blink as it shocked how he disappeared. Then Miu being the first to break the awkward silence said, "Shigure-san what did the Rikudō Sennin give you?"

Shigure blinked as she blushed at Sage's gesture and took a deep breath as she open the bag. However, what she found was a beautifully crafted wakizashi with a black wood tsuba and sheath along with it was a blood crimson evening kimono. The kimono had picture of a black haired Kunoichi battling against an Oni in a rain. It was a very beautiful and light kimono of high grade and quality. Miu was having stars in her eyes as she saw the beautiful clothing. The next thing was the wakizashi which was 80 centimeters in length. The blade was decorated with the engraving of a crimson rose flower on the tsuba with a long and thorny stem entwining the whole sheath. All of the masters present thought that it was a masterpiece. However, Shigure was stunned silent, as she realized that the wakizashi was a young but that did not mean it was a weak blade but that this weapon was made in the same way, if not a much better and perfected way of the forgotten arts of true Japanese steel forging. She felt the same kind of power that she did from his Nodachi sword **Kuro Arashi**. They both were made of the same way therefore were powerful swords. She felt a warm and fuzzy feeling she never felt before that made her happy for some reason. She could feel his soul warm through this wakizashi sword's steel.

Her father's sword was the opposite as it was cold and hard but she still felt his presence through it. She never dreamed she would find such a sword. This was the same thing her father had tried to steal which had cost him his right arm. Her thoughts continued to flow as to how was a man as young as her able such a feat. Samurai from all over Japan would come looking for him. Then her attention along with everyone else's was drawn to the elder who had coughed.

Akisame asked, "Kōsaka Shigure, what do you think of the young Sennin? Will you be alright with his terms?"

"I am… He won fair… and square," she replied while thinking, '_What kind of man are you Uzumaki Naruto-kun?_' She felt a kind of kinship when she saw his eyes, the same feeling she was feeling growing up in the mountains with her father. It was a sad and lonely aura about him that made she wants to be there for him.

**In the Evening, Central Tokyo Park**

Nanjō Kisara was in civvies which consisted of a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt with the name Neko written in red. She also had an open black hoodie on as it was autumn now but she still wore her brown boots. She was walking through the park as she saw an elderly couple getting harassed by a local gang. She hid in the shadows of the trees as she climbed it without making a sound using her chakra training. She then crouched on a high branch just above the group and the couple.

One of the thugs said, "Oi Oji-san yo! Just give us what you have and we will let you pass."

"We have nothing of value that would interest you…" said the old man as he stood forward protecting his wife behind him.

"Oh? Then ya won't mind if we search ya now, do ya?" said another of the thugs as he started to walk to the old couple with evil intent.

Kisara having seen enough zipped up her hoodie quickly and put on the hood as it shadowed her face. She jumped down and she landed in front of the elder couple protectively. The thugs were stunned by her sudden appearance and the same thug who was walking to the couple said, "Temē! Who the fuck, are ya?"

In a frozen cold voice their attacker answered, "I don't give my name to trash who would rob the helpless." Everyone was surprise at the rather feminine tone of voice the person in the black hood. She turned to the elderly couple and said in a soft and kind voice opposite to the one she used a second ago, "Don't worry Jiji-san, Obāchan, I will protect you."

They replied together, "Arigatōgozaimasu, Shōjo-chan."

Seeing the girl hooded girl distracted the same goon who called her out attacked her from behind thinking he can easily overpower her because she was a girl. Unfortunately for him, she knew that he might attack her so as he was about to grab her she surprised him with a bullet punch that knocked the wind out of him as he flew and knocked over a couple of his friends who were behind him to the trees from the force of the punch. The gang then noticed her cat-like green eyes as she gave them a look that just said, 'Move one step and I will kill you!' Plus to emphasis her unsaid command, she began to leak vast amount of killing intent that made the entire gang freeze up in fear. This however scared the shit out of the thugs and the started to run away from her. Kisara sighed as she took off her hoodie and looked at the couple. She then said, "Please be careful. You were lucky I was walking through here when I did. But anyways have a good evening, stay safe and good bye." And then with a little wave, she left. However due to her anger she did not notice that she was being watched by a group of girls that she knew very well.

The leader said, "We finally found you Nanjō Kisara and now we will settle our score."

**15 minutes later, Ryōzanpaku**

"Kenichi! Oi Kenichi where are you?" said Haruo Niijima. The young weird alien lookalike was looking for his reluctant Assault Commander Shirahama Kenichi. He was lucky the small door to the dojo was open but unlike the usual greeting and chase from the quiet and strange kunoichi likewise the dojo was quiet which he knew spelled trouble. He walked to the place that he usually found Kenichi training with his masters. He found Kenichi training with Miu as usual but with none of their masters present. Happy to found his 'worst friend', he began to yell to draw his attention which of course worked as Kenichi stopped training and sighed before looking at Niijima while Miu followed suit smiling at her weird friend.

Kenichi then said, "What do you want, you demon-faced space alien?"

"Kenichi-kun, is that anyway to treat you _best _friend? I have some news about Nanjō Kisara. After that brutal defeat by her hand, you should be more careful about your surroundings," said Niijima evilly.

Both Kenichi and Miu flinched at his harsh but honest words. Kenichi then said, "It was not my fault okay! You know I can't hit a girl! Also Nanjō Kisara-san had quit Ragnarok as you told us!" Miu kept silent as she too was sad at her defeat by the same girl she had defeated already. But she was also considering the red head that vanished for several months and came back completely different. She was not the same cocky girl whom she defeated. She was now a true martial artists, therefore disciplined, coolheaded and moreover very well-versed in her strange style. A style, Miu had never seen or heard of before. Also her master must be very good and powerful to make all these changes in her in such short time. Who was this Sage and why is he of six paths?

Niijima broke her muse as he said, "Nanjō Kisara was sighted about ten minutes ago in the park not far from her. She helped an old couple who were attacked by a local street gang. You guys can catch up to her if you run."

"What I want to know is why you are telling us this?" asked Kenichi with a questioning look.

"That is because I don't want my Assault Commander to be defeated without a chance to redeem himself! Hahahaha!" said Niijima as he laughed evilly. He then said, "Ciao and you better win so Shinpaku Alliance won't look weak! Also if you can recruit her to our group, do so." He then ran as he closed the door room sliding door and vanished with a flash of lightning.

Kenichi sighed as his demonic worst friend left and turned to Miu as if ready to return to his training without even considering the evil alien's info. He then looked at the dazed Miu and asked, "What wrong, Miu-san?"

"I would like to confirm something about Kisara-san. Would you mind if you came with me?" replied Miu.

He was confused but nodded saying, "Okay but please do not start a fight with her. She had defeated us both without a sweat."

She nodded as she went to her room to change and him to his.

**Central Tokyo**

Kisara was on her way back home after her little walk around her neighborhood. As she was passing by a local convenient store, she heard a small and cute sound. She slowly turned to its source when she saw the most beautiful thing ever a little tabby colored kitten with green eyes. One thing her Shishō would never do was take away her emotions, personality flaws etc. as he said it was what made her into who she was now. He laughed when she told him that she adored the little furry creatures. But he told her that she could not bring any here due to the fact this is a secret location and he did not want any form of link to it. Plus when he would be training his killing intent and chakra might harm the little creatures. She pushed the cardboard box holding the kitten by her foot in to the alleyway. She then went to the convenient store and bought a pair of small plates, milk and some cat food. As she walked to the alley, she felt a couple of familiar eyes on her. She knew who they were and that they might have come here for revenge but she will not let this little kitten get any harm.

Without turning she addressed her tails simply as she opened and poured the milk and food on the plates, "Hello there Miu-san and Kenichi-san. What can I do for you?"

They were surprised that they were caught so easily and they revealed themselves as they walked in closer. Miu had a rather stoical face while Kenichi looked sheepish as rubbed the back of his head in apology. Miu noticed as Kisara stood up and faced them that she was tense as if getting ready for a fight.

"Sorry Nanjō-san, we did not mean to pry. But we were looking for you but not to fight," replied Kenichi.

Miu continue to look at Kisara with scrutiny until she noticed the kitten and squealed with hearts in her eyes as she rushed over to it and started to play with it ignoring the two present. Both of them sweatdropped at her antics as Kenichi explained, "Sorry about that Miu-san really loves cats."

"No worries as I am the same," replied Kisara.

"So Nanjō-san, why did you attack us even when you left Ragnarok?" inquired Kenichi as Miu heard quietly.

Kisara answered, "Oh that was to remove my grudge and hatred for you and Blondie here that was all."

"Oh…" was the only thing Kenichi said.

"My Shishō said that because it was about corrupt me and change me to an ugly thing. His wise words have saved me from my self and for that I am very grateful. Plus I got my revenge in the end," said Kisara with a smile as Kenichi and Miu blushed as they remembered their defeat.

"Anyways Nanjō-san if you have anything else to do I would like to ask you to join the Shinpaku Alliance and be our friend. Now that there is no ill will between us three, I would love to have you as a friend," in happy voice smiling with Miu finally finished playing with the little kitten.

Miu then said, "Nanjō-san, I would like if you be my friend as well as my sparring partner."

Kisara was stunned as she thought they came for revenge but they want to be her friend. She thought for a minute and finally said, "I would love to be your friend but I must ask my Shishō about the sparring and the joining your alliance. But please call me Kisara-san as I am only a year older than you and Nanjō-san makes me feel old."

"By the way Kisara-san," said Miu.

She looked at her and said "Yes?"

"What are you exactly? I mean your martial art as I have never seen your style before," inquired Miu.

"Oh," said Kisara with a smirk as she continued, "It is not a martial art but a path of life and it is called Ninshū."

Kenichi's eyes widen as Miu put her index finger on her chin in confusing. Then Kenichi said "Your Shishō is a ninja master!"

Kisara looked at him with a smirk as she said "Yes but the correct term is Shinobi. We work in the dark to serve the light. I am a kunoichi. My Shishō is a Kage which means he is the strongest shinobi."

Now this shocked both Miu and Kenichi as they realized that her master is in fact the strongest man now.

She smiled at them as she said "I will have to take this kitten to the animal shelter now. See you later and I will be your friend but I will have to ask Shishō about being your sparring partner. However I will not join your alliance ever as my loyalty is to my Shishō and our path, Ninshū. Ja nee!" She then vanished in a storm of dry leaves leaving two shocked individuals behind.

**Later, Old Industrial section Tokyo**

Ragnarok or what is left of them is having a meeting. The remaining were the Three of Card who were Asamiya Ryūto aka Odin, Berserker, Freya aka Kugatachi Kaname also the last of the fists of Ragnarok, Loki.

Loki started the meeting by saying, "We must destroy the Shinpaku Alliance once and for all before the get any stronger. However we must show our underlings what we do to traitors starting with Kisara which is Freya's responsibility while we finish the rest of them."

Odin then replied, "Why her first Loki? Did you see what she last time we saw her? She is not the same martial artist anymore…"

Freya interrupted Odin by saying, "Loki is right Odin. We must finish this now and I will fight her myself as we have a score to settle."

Berserker was thinking, '_How strong is she to scare us like this? My instincts were telling me that she could kill me easily and I have to back off immediately. Who are you really Nanjō Kisara?_'

Odin then said, "Okay then." He looked at Berserker and said, "Berserker, you will hunt them down starting in two weeks and…" turning to Freya he continued, "you Freya will attack anytime you wish as she was your subordinate and therefore your right to do as you see fit."

Both of them nodded as they agreed while Loki had an evil smirk and thought '_Everything is going according to the new plan and all I have to do is wait…_'

**At the same time, Ryōzanpaku**

In the Ryōzanpaku, the masters were having a very important meeting about their beloved disciple. The reason was the fact that they needed to speed up his training in order to survive the dangers of the martial art world. The Elder addressed everyone, "I will take Ken-chan on a training trip as he still sour about his two defeats. The first being with Sage's disciple and the second with his childhood friend and I will take 'there' tomorrow."

All the master faces paled at the idea of the Elder taking Kenichi. But Kenichi did not understand because he does know that he is going to hell. But Oh Ignorance is a blessing.

To be continued…

List:-

**Temē:** Bastard

**Arigatōgozaimasu, Shōjo-chan**: Thank you very much little girl.


	10. Chapter 10 Heart of the Sage

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own the rights to Naruto or Kenichi the Mightiest Disciple or any of the characters used in this publication. I own some of the techniques in the story. I thank all who read my story and if you have any questions please ask I will explain as much as I can._

_P.S I have been receiving complaint of my writing. I am sorry but this is a godly Naruto story and I have already warned you from the very beginning. Sorry for being late there was too much of life fucking with me along with a light case of writer's block. Dear fellow readers I am sorry to say that I am not good in writing the romance as I have no experience in this emotional state so if anyone can help please do. Forgive my tardiness as I am having problems with the flow of my creativity juice, lol. Please tell me what you think and review my story and pm me if you need anything else. So now, let be on with the story…_

Normal Speech: "Naruto"

Important or Emphasized Speech: "_Naruto"_

Thoughts: _'Then I will break that curse. If there is such thing as peace, I will find it. I won't give up!'_

Jutsu Names: **"Summoning Jutsu!"**

Bijū and Summon Speech: **"Now then... Who do you want to kill...?"**

Chapter 10: Heart of the Sage

**A Week Later, Ninshū** **Temple**

It was a beautiful morning as the sun began to rise. It was about 5 am as Naruto did his usual morning ritual with his student and they were getting ready for the big day. Naruto had forgone the mask after the fight with the masters of Ryōzanpaku, as he now had no need for it. He had just beaten the strongest fighters in this world rather easily so there is no one that can threaten him or his loved ones. He also wanted to show Kisara his face as sign of trust. Plus it was bothering him, as it was extremely itchy. He almost wondered how his lazy ass sensei Kakashi was able to bear the bloody mask. This change had surprised Kisara as she hugged him with her newfound strength which did not surprise Naruto. However, what did surprise him was her love for cats and all things similar, therefore, his whisker marks. As she hugged him with her generous 'assets', she whispered, no more like screamed 'Kyaa! Kawaī!'. When she gained back her sense, she apologized but he told her nothing of it as it was his fault for hiding his face for too long.

Naruto had sat down to have a traditional breakfast of salmon, steamed rice and tamagoyaki with his student, who coincidentally was still in her pink cat pajamas. He always enjoyed having morning breakfast with his student. This was in fact because of the way he grew up. Alone and always, eating breakfast alone. He remembered both Sakura and Hinata, as they were the only girls that ate with him. He reminisced on the fact that both had loved him but he could not return their love. Hinata was to marry a nobleman, who thankfully was a friend of Naruto's as he had saved the nobleman's life during a mission. While Sakura was training as a new combat medic ninja in the hospital during the war, she had started to go out with Rock Lee another friend of Naruto's. He was extremely happy for both as he wished them all the best however; it made him feel even lonelier. Then Kami-sama gave him a reason to live when he found Shigure.

Naruto was very excited for this day due to his promised date with his Bukihime, Shigure-chan. Nevertheless, he had to wait, as he had to pick her up at 4 o'clock in the afternoon. He has planned this date for a week and it would surprise her, as he knew that she was a somewhat traditional girl from Akisame-san's memories. In addition to that, he loved strong women just like his father before him. It might be the rumored curse of the Namikaze clan. He laughed at the idea, but alas, he had found his equal yet opposite counterpart, his Yin to her Yang. She was everything he was not as she was quiet but he was loud. She spoke a few words while he would rant on endlessly. Nevertheless, most of all, she had this cool and calm aura that drew him to her for no apparent reason. They say that beauty can calm the beast.

He stopped his inner thoughts as he remembered to give his disciple her newly modified morning tor… ahm…training. She had already left which meant that she was waiting for him in the dojo. He stood and stretched a bit as he was preparing to go see his first disciple. Naruto* walked to the dojo were his student was and found her in her training gear which consisted of a grey kunoichi gi with a chainmail undershirt. He found her meditating which made him smile. He entered the dojo as Kisara* rose to greet him. She bowed saying, "Good Morning, Shishō!" He greeted her as well. He then started the drill as he increased her weights again with a pulse of his chakra. She grunted a bit as he said, "Oh Kisara-chan you have been adapting to these weights quite splendidly. Therefore, I will have to place a chakra limiter and a restriction seal on you to increase you chakra reserves again. Later, I will teach you a couple more jutsu and a couple of new chakra controlling exercises as well."

She grimaced, as she understood why her master was doing this. However, she couldn't help but let it irritate her whenever she started on those stupid chakra control exercises. She will do it all with a smile on her face as her Shishō had not failed at what he had promised her. Strength to make her own path and become a master of herself.

**8 hours later**

Naruto was standing over the collapsed body of Kisara who was sweating from every pore in her body. He smirked and said, "Okay, Sara-chan you have improved a lot. That is all, as you know I have a date to go to this evening. Hence, I will see you tomorrow then. Oh by the way, study for your midterms alright, ja ne!" Then he disappeared before he could hear Kisara's reply. She was cursing her luck having a master like that. She got up slowly as she began to use her chakra to heal her torn and sore muscles as she went to her favorite place after training, the large outdoor onsen.

As she walked to her destination, she remembered the look on her Shishō's face. He was happy, not like when she first met him with the sadness and sorrow leaking out of his ocean blue eyes. Now they were bright sapphires with happiness and love as he was definitely in love with that swordswoman. Not that she blamed him, as she was very beautiful, had a perfect body, and was a master level swordswoman. She thought about when she will meet her love and destined one.

**Somewhere in a Karate Dojo**

A young man with a unique eagle shaped shinning necklace stood covered in darkness as he trained. He sneezed and said to himself, "Oh I hope a beautiful girl is thinking about me…"

**01:00 pm, Ryōzanpaku**

Miu was bored, no scratch that, she was dying of boredom. Kenichi had left with her grandfather leaving her without her first and best friend. She did not even remember the fact that she had to teach Shigure about dating even though she had no experience what so ever on the subject. She continued her day as she saw the masters were all sulking around for the same reason she was, bored. She then was stopped by Kensei who asked for tea. She agreed to make tea. Nevertheless, as usual the pervert sexually harassed her.

Then he said, "So did Miu-chan, help Shigure-dono with her date tonight?" Miu blinked at his words as she rebooted something in her mind. She was about to give him his tea. Then suddenly, she remembered that the Rikudō Sennin, Uzumaki Naruto-san was coming to pick up Shigure-san for the date today at 4 o'clock. Miu was running as she went to Shigure's room as she dropped the teacups that the Kensei masterfully caught in the last second. Then he sighed as he thought with his eyes glowing evilly, '_Oh so she forgot? Good now I will see a humorous scene. I also must make sure that this Naruto will not harm Shigure-dono. Plus it is very boring here without our number one student._' What did he did not know was that the other masters were sharing his same thoughts.

As Miu ran, she checked the clock for the time and it was 01:30 pm. She had about two and a half hours to help Shigure-san get ready for the date. As she reached her door, she took a deep breath to calm herself and knocked the door three times. She then entered and found Shigure meditating with her sword on her lap. A little twitch on her right eyebrow appeared at the scene before her. She could not believe how cool and calm Shigure-san was. She then said, "Shigure-san, do you know that today you will go on a date with Uzumaki-san?"

"Yes…"-replied Shigure without opening her eyes.

"Yes? Is that all you are going to say to me? Why are you not dressed yet?" retorted Miu in a bit of ire.

"But…I…don't…know…what…a…date…is" replied Shigure honestly.

"Oh…" was the intelligent reply from Miu. Then she said, "Wait here. Better yet, take a bath, and I will help you wear the magnificent_ furisode_ kimono Uzumaki-san gave you and get you ready for your date."

Shigure nodded as she went to the bathroom to get ready as Miu went to her room to get some of her little womanly things. She got to her room and started looking through her drawer for a pair of panties and a bra for Shigure-san. Why you might ask yourself, right? Well, she was sure that Shigure-san does not have any because she always wears bandages binds over her chest and a fundoshi to cover her modesty. Then she remembered buying a pair that was bigger than her size by mistake. They were a pair of white panties and Full support bra. Miu knew that she had large breasts for her age; something she found that it was both a blessing and a curse. It was a blessing that it made her feel very confident in herself and beauty while it was a curse that it made her the object of all the perverted hormonal males attention and thus subjected to the envy and hatred of her fellow females. So she had to buy more often than most as she was a growing girl and bought a pair much large than her size. She wanted to return them but did not have the time so she forgot about them. Now she was smiling as she was helping her first female friend. She took the other things she needed including a comb, hair creams, etc. and left her room.

Shigure was thinking that as she was taking her bath. '_Why is it that I have this weird feeling? I am very happy that someone sees me as a desirable and beautiful woman but I have no idea why I keep dreaming or remembering him. He was the first person to have ever defeated me in a duel. He is very powerful and he could have harmed__ me,__ even kill me, but he did not. What does that mean? What did Shishō say to me about this?_' She finished scrubbing and cleaning her body then she entered the tub as the warm water helped her relax. She dipped herself in the tub until the waterline reached her mouth and she started to blow bubbles as she tried to remember.

**{Flashback Begins}**

It was on her eighteenth birthday or so her master claimed. However, Akisame brought her twelve years ago to her adoptive father, Kōsaka Hachirobe master of the Kōsaka style. He was an elderly man, with two scars on his balding head, a thick white mustache and a beard. He had an eye patch over his right eye and he usually wears traditional robes. He always carried a fan with him.

Anyways, on her 'eighteenth' birthday her father and master called her. He started by saying, "Shigure listen well. I am getting old now and I down have much time left." This surprised her but she kept quiet and waited for him to finish.

"As you know I have shown you how to fight and master your weapons using our style, the Kōsaka style. Now you are my sole heir and my daughter so you must carry on my name and techniques. Therefore, you must follow our customs and rules. The reason is this is that I would like you to marry a warrior of your choosing. However, there are certain conditions that must be made first, am I clear?"

She nodded and said, "Yes…Shishō."

He nodded and continued, "Firstly, he must be stronger than you and must to defeat you in battle. Secondly, he must kind, honorable, and worthy. Thirdly, if these conditions met, then the marriage is final. Oh before I forget, I will tell Akisame-kun so he can be sure that these conditions are met."

She looked at him, as she understood what he had just said and replied, "No…Shishō."

**{Flashback Ends}**

Shigure was blushing as no one had defeated her before, yet he did it without a single scratch on him. She also wanted to see what he looked like behind that mask. She felt her heart pound for some reason as she remembered her fight with him as he teased her and how she kept thinking about him even when she never saw his face yet. Her blush deepened and it was not because of the warm water. She knew that she would have to marry him as he had fulfilled the conditions required perfectly. She knew he was kind from how Tochūmaru was acting around him and the way he treated her friend mouse. She knew he was honorable from their battle. In addition, he could have had her as his slave or mistress because of the deal they made but he settled to going on a date with her. He also said that she was beautiful which nobody has done and that she was a perfect woman in his eyes. Yes, his ocean blue eyes that carried so much sadness and sorrow which reminded her of herself. He was alone just like her and he was looking for company. When she fought him, she realized that he did not have any malice or ill intent but rather joy of fighting her. He was such a mystery and her curiosity was killing her so to speak. Nevertheless, there was one thing that bothered her. She got up from her tub and took the towel as she covered herself. As she exited the bathroom, she stopped and thought, '_What if he does not accept this marriage? What will I do then?_' She shook her head as she left the bath.

She then found Miu waiting for her with a bag. Raising a brow she asked her, "Miu, what is in the…bag?"

"Oh this it has…" she showed her the contents of the bag, which were a pair of white panties and brassiere, "this and you will wear them not the fundoshi."

Shigure pouted as she said, "But the…fundoshi is…comfortable." Then Miu gave her a stare that said 'You are doing as I say or else…' Shigure signed and accepted her fate that made Miu smile and started her makeover.

After some time and much more struggling, Miu finished her work and made it on time as well. She looked at the clock and saw that it was still about a couple of minutes before Uzumaki-san would arrive.

**03:55pm, Ninshū** **Temple**

Naruto was getting ready as he had about ten to fifteen minutes to get to his date on time. He made a kage bunshin clone and ordered it to the shadows as it job was to protect Kisara and the Ninshū Temple. He was not wearing his sunglasses or his headband. He was a black traditional kimono with a _mondokoro_ or his clan's symbol, a crimson spiral, on his back. He also wore a pair of black hakama with a pair of white socks known as _Tabi_ and traditional sandals known as _Zōri_. He then finally had on a black long sleeve _haori_ with crimson flame pattern on the hemline and Uzumaki clan symbol on the back. He just took a minute to check himself before he went to Ryōzanpaku to pick up his date. Then he remembered the cheese sticks for Tochūmaru-kun, which he had bought and placed in the fridge. He grabbed some and placed them in a seal he had in the pocket of his clothes.

He walked to Kisara as he found her just as she had finished her schoolwork and surprised her by his new look and said, "Kisara-chan. I am going to go now and you can have the day off so you can go and have fun. Alright, have a great evening, I am off." Then he disappeared.

"Awesome now I have the whole evening to myself. So I better get ready to go to the city and see what good I can do today," said Kisara with enthusiasm. She then went to her room to wear her same civvies however; she took the hidden blade and hidden kunai as well as some kunai and some shuriken too. She had a gut feeling that she would need them. 'A ninja must be ready always' was one of her Shishō favorite quotes. Moreover, she had seen that Berserker who was hunting down the members of Shinpaku Alliance. As her master told not to get involved in anything that she could easily avoid. Therefore, she did just that as she was now a kunoichi and she had a different path and master to follow. She placed her weapons on her left and right arms respectfully. She then headed out towards the city.

**03:55pm, Ryōzanpaku**

Naruto was standing by the door of main building in the dojo, as he appeared there through Hiraishin no Jutsu. Naruto was starting to like this dimension, as there was great technology and means of communication. He had been learning all he can of the world as it would mean that he would sneak in the Tokyo Library and make his kage bunshin read the information, so he could store the information for later use. It took the bunshin about a month to ready the entire library with the occasional blackout and headaches. He became aware of the fact that he can gain access to all and any information and knowledge through a system of interconnected computer networks, they called the World Wide Web.

In his world there are computers but not as advanced and sophisticated as in this world. He was never interested in them back but here they had more applications and used. What did they call it … PlayStation or something? They had these interesting programs called video games, which were a form of amusement. He found that in this world, computers runs almost everything. He found out that in this world war is which also means that espionage and the like are also present. He saw that a shadow organization and even a couple of other countries helped the Mafia and the Yakuza. They acted somewhat like how Danzo and his Ne did, therefore power hungry and vicious. He found out that there are other organizations from other countries like the CIA and FBI of the United States of America or the KGB of the former Soviet Union even the Chinese Ministry of State Security. These organizations and their governments are very corrupt and powerful. They will do just about anything to get their hands on new forms of weapons including human weapons like him and his students. Counter act this; he started his own spy network same as his mentor Jiraiya did. All of his moles whether male or female were honest trustworthy people that wanted to do what was right. Of course, for his and their safety, none of them knew who he really was. All they knew was his codename, which was Kage. He already had moles in every major city across Japan. Lately, after the latest cleaning of the government, he was hearing some buzzes and rumors about Yami and their return. He had a lot of knowledge about Yami from the Masters of Ryōzanpaku. He will have increase the size of his network soon just to be ready, for now.

He stopped his inner musing to look at his watch and noticed was exactly four o'clock and therefore he had to go to his date. He knocked at the door of the dojo and waited for a reply. When he heard it he found the cute blond girl Miu waiting for him.

"Konbanwa Miu-chan. Is Bukihime ready for our date?" asked Naruto politely.

"Konbanwa to you as well, Uzumaki-san and yes, she ready. Just have a seat and wait here as I go get her for you," replied Miu to the all-powerful shinobi. He entered and removed his footwear as sat down, in the lotus position.

"Thank you Miu-chan and please call me Naruto," said Naruto with a charming smile that made Miu blush as she nodded and ran to get Shigure.

Naruto said with smirk, "I still got…" then he noticed that he was not alone as he felt the auras of the other masters except for Apachai-san and the Elder Furinji Hayato surrounding him. He smiled as he took note of their locations assumed that they were worried about Shigure-chan. Therefore, they would follow them to make sure she was safe, as they knew he was very powerful and dangerous.

Then he saw the door open and saw Miu smiling as she said, "Uzumaki-san here is your date, Shigure-san."

Behind her appeared the most stunning woman he had ever laid eyes on. Shigure was gorgeous to put it simply. He had no word to describe her beauty, as she was beautiful to begin with. However now she was a Goddess gracing him with her elegant presence. She wore the _furisode_ kimono he had custom ordered and bought for her and she walked in, no glided in with exquisite grace. She had the dark crimson _Tenga obi_ with his clan's spiral symbol in the background that complimented the kimono while tying it in a _Fukurasuzume Musubi_ knot with a golden ten-tailed red-eyed kitsune on the back. Finally, she had white feminine _Tabi_ and traditional pinkish sandals known as _Geta_. She was so beautiful that it had shocked Naruto to a petrified state as he was just stared at her.

"**As I was saying, I hear wedding bells already…hehehehehehe… say something, Baka!**" said the Jūbi which snapping the poor young gent out of his dazed state of mind.

"Oh Kami-sama… You look marvelous Bukihime!" exclaimed Naruto honestly.

This made the young woman blush, as she was never had received such compliments. Miu was in the back shouting "Oh it so cute!"

Naruto shook his head to remove his daze, he then noticed that it four thirty and said, "Bukihime, thank you for accepting my requested date. Anyways let go as we have a lot of things to do." She took his hand, he automatically hugged her closer to his body, and then they both disappeared suddenly which shocking Miu. The masters however were displeased, as they will have to search for them rather than follow behind them.

Then Akisame said, "I would like to know how that does with another person in tow? Now we have to search for them in a traditional date stop as it implied from his clothes. I think we should go to Kyoto as there is the autumn festival today."

"That would be expected, Akisame-don, but it will take us a couple of hours to go by train. Therefore we have to go the usual way," said Kensei.

"Tch. Now we have to run all the way to Kyoto. You guys are so annoying," said Sakaki Shio. He walked to them with a can of beer win his hand. He continued, "Did you know that he had noticed us from the moment he entered the dojo, even if we hid and suppressed our Chi? He is already stronger from Jiji and you want to mess with him? That guy is a monster…" as they all ran leaving the dojo.

As they began to pass the buildings, they noticed two teens fighting and one with a funny hat was thrown into the river and began to drown. They cursed, as they would be late to follow that Naruto character. They saved the young man and found out that he was a friend of their disciple and was calling out to him. They returned to dojo, saved the young man from his injuries, and then resumed their hunt.

**Kyoto**

Naruto and Shigure appeared in the town square were the _matsuri _or festival was, behind the shrine. Naruto let go of Shigure who is still stunned from his use of his jutsu. All she could say was, "Uh!"

"Ah sorry about that, I just did not want your friends following us; however they might be on the way as this is the only festival at this time of the year," said Naruto.

"Oh…are we in…Kyoto? How did we get here…so fast? What are…you?" inquired Shigure.

Naruto sweat dropped at the last question and said, "Yes, we are in Kyoto, the town square to be specific. As for you second question, let's just say it is a family secret and if you want to know will have to be family first." This resulted in a blush on her usually stoic face and then he continued saying with a smile, "And finally I am a Shinobi, a Kage meaning that I am the strongest shinobi you ever met."

She simply nodded, as they walked to the festival and she said, "Where to … Naruto-kun?"

"Oh I thought it was the girl who would decide things on a date?" said Naruto amusing.

"I never…went on a…date before…" said Shigure as her face became a tomato.

Naruto laughed, as he said, "Neither have I, which is good because I would not have found you then if I was dating someone else now, would I?"

For some reason, Shigure's heart began to swell, as she was happy. She did not know why but it felt like she can be happy and without realizing she gave Naruto a soft smile. Naruto smiled and smiled in his infamous foxy smile that made any girls weak in the knees and said, "Did you Bukihime, know that you have the most beautiful smile I have ever seen?"

Blushing beet red this time and not even being able to say a word, she found the ground very interesting. Shigure looked up and saw him smiling at her and she couldn't help herself but smile back. He said, "Anyways what would you like to play first, Bukihime?" Now they were in the festival and with the different venders, games were all around them, and they started to play the shuriken targeting game, which both loved and both got the prize shocking the owner. Naruto got a nine-tail fox cuddly doll for Shigure, which she hugs happily while she got him a whirlpool medallion that he wore proudly.

Sometime later, as they sat down and ate in a traditional ramen restaurant. They talked a bit and asked each other about each other's life. Naruto told her about him being an orphan and how his life was but without the chakra and the fact, he was from another dimension. Shigure knew he was hiding something and asked him to whom he replied, "Oh it…is…a…secret," as he laughed at her and made her a bit angry.

Then she told him of their situation and he could not help but smile even if it was somewhat shocking. He thanked Kami-sama for such a beautiful bride and thanked Jiraiya, as he was sure it was his doing somehow. He was happy about the marriage but he told her that they would have to know each other first then they will get married later. He said that he would tell her everything about him in time, as it would be too much for her to handle at once. He said that since she was going to be family soon he would show her everything. Moreover, she accepted and told him that she will do the same with her as well.

**09:30pm, Kyoto**

Naruto's face scowls as he notices someone was watching them with evil intent. However, Naruto did want to have his date ruined but life is a bitch. He signed and this caught Shigure's attention.

"Am I boring you, Naruto-kun?" said Shigure with a hint of sadness.

He waved his hands in the negative and said, "No, no, no it is just that I am having such a great time here with you and someone is coming to ruin our date."

She whispered "Em… now that you mention it… I feel eyes on us as well. I think I might know who they are…"

"Yami?" said Naruto.

"Yes…They are the…Armed Division of …Yami. They are after…me for my father's…sword," replied Shigure.

"Don't worry I will protect you. Not that you need it! It is just so I can do my job in protecting the ones precious to me. You have your weapons with you like the wakizashi I gave you, right?" he asked her to make sure.

She nodded and then he said, "Oh okay then it would be better if we shed our clothes as I don't want them to be destroyed. Also I want to show you something really cool too but remember our promise, okay Bukihime?" They walked to the forested part of Kyoto, as they knew their followers would be there in a few minutes as well. As the entered Naruto removed his clothes, he took out a scroll from his pocket. He told her to come closer and strip which she did. She was wearing a pair of virgin white panties and a white bra. The sight of her naked body was a bit too much and his blood almost began to boil. He shook his head and opened the scroll revealing a pair of seal arrays with the kanji for man and woman in the middle of each seal. She grows curious as Naruto bit his thumb to draw blood. Then he applied the bleeding appendage the two seals while adding chakra as well.

Then with a puff of smoke, two sets of clothes appeared. He handed her one set of clothes and took the other. Then took both their formal wear and sealed them in the respective seal. Naruto looked at Shigure one more time before she wore her clothes as he could not help himself and smiled. Naruto had just noticed but Shigure was quite tall which he thought to be about 170cm tall. She had a perfect body as she had beautiful full breasts that might be 101cm meaning, a large E-cup. She had a slim waist that about 61cm, which reminded him of the kunoichi, back home. She had wide hips of about 94cm with firm, plump and sexy rumps which he could not keep his eyes off. He noticed that her bra was too tight so he said, "I think you should remove your bra as I can see you are suffering. With the clothes I gave you is a chainmail I made myself and it is would be better if you wear it."

She nodded again but she froze a bit the sight of his body. It was not the fact that his body had the same make up as Akisame-san but the scars. She was surprised by them and even a bit scared as she never got one and Naruto had a lot of them. What scared her the most, was that most of them… no, all of them were fatal or mortal wounds and he had survived them. She internally pondered, '_What did this to him? Was he in a war or something? They look really interesting but how did he survive these?_' She stopped her thoughts, as she had to wear the clothes he gave her. Surprisingly, the outfits were very snug as she amazed by the chainmail he had made himself. It consisted a thick but very light chainmail undershirt with a white long sleeved kimono shirt same as her own but with purple trimmings. However, she also wore a pair of black skintight shorts with a pair of black sandals. She was also some light metallic armor for her arms and legs. Armed with her wakizashi, which she attached to her lower back, she was ready.

Naruto wore the same ninja outfit; the same ones he wore against the Ryōzanpaku masters. He looked at Shigure and smiled as he put on his mask, hood and summoned his Nodachi sword Kuro Arashi. He then promised, "After we are done here, I will take you on another date, I promise."

Shigure smiled a bit as he still remembered her and she nodded. As they got ready, the Yami fighters appeared and the leader shouted, "Hand over the woman or step aside and you will not die!"

Naruto sighed as he said, "Why did you have to ruin my date!"

Then the massacre began…

**Tokyo City**

Nanjō Kisara was walking around in the city looking for people in need of help. She was thinking about how she was going to fight Freya-san. She wanted a one on one match but she has to defeat the Valkyries first as they would be guarding Freya-san. She mentally nodded as she now had a plan for this which even included a battle and some fun. She smiled as she walked on her rounds. She then walked near a dark alley when she noticed a man assaulting a young woman of about maybe 25 years of age with a butterfly knife. He had the knife placed on her neck from the back as he had grabbed her breasts. Kisara anger blow over as she saw him and vanished into the shadows then to draw the man's attention she knocked an empty can. He looked nervously as he shouted, "Who's there?!"

Seeing that it was the wind or something he ignored it. As he about to continue, he felt something at his throat and he froze in fear. He carefully looked down to his right as to not cut himself and found a very sharp blade connected to a rather slender forearm which mean a woman. He wanted to see who it was he was afraid whoever she is might kill him if he moved. Luckily, for him, the woman that he held frozen in fear as well.

"Let her go, you scum!" hissed a very cold voice that sent a shiver down the man's spine.

He tried to keep a false bravado and said, "Make me, bitch!" He felt the blade cut a bit in to his neck as an answer to his stupidity.

"Okay, okay. I'll let her go just don't hurt me," screamed the coward of a man and he let the young woman free. Her savior removed her hood as to not scare the victim to run or something. The older woman saw a beautiful well-endowed red head of about 18 or 19 years of age in a black hoodie and a pair of blue jeans. The girl that saved her had a blade like weapon on the neck of her attacker same as he held her. She then cried, "Thank you very much!"

The red headed older woman smiled and said with a kind voice, "You are welcome, Onēsan. But please careful not to go in these alleys again, okay?"

"Hai, I will. Thank you again!" replied the young woman with a grateful bow.

"No problem, now just hurry back home right away. As I take care of this scum here, Onēsan," replied the red head. Those statements made the delinquent man sweat and nearly piss his pants in fear. She left the two alone as she ran home.

"Now what to do with you?" she asked herself. She first began to beat the crap out of the idiotic hooligan and then she broke some of his bones as a lesson and finally she ended it throwing him towards a pile of trash containers.

As she finished and dusted her hands off, she sealed the hidden blade and was on her way to the warehouse where Freya trains. She was not about to spend time walking there so she took to the rooftops as her master usually did. She kept her pace high as she ran, as she did not want anyone to see her. She loved running as the wind rushed through her hair and on her skin. She felt like she was flying as she jumped, ran, and dodged her environment. She had a high that she could only describe as exhilarating rush as if she was free like the wind and thanked Kami-sama that she had met her Shishō.

**Old Industrial sector, Tokyo City**

Now she stood on a telephone pole as the buildings here were low and scanned her surroundings looking for the aura of the her targets. She looked around and felt some to the north from her location. She began to run and then jumped on a roof; as she got closer to the warehouse, she noticed that all the Valkyries were training. She ran at a neck breaking speed that was almost like a blur to everyone there. She hid in the shadows as her master always taught her and had reinforced it on her. He always told her to attack from the shadows as it would confuse and scare the enemy and make it easier to finish the fight.

Anyways, she was just above them crouching on the edge. She then thought, '_How do I do __this__? First I should knock out… no it does not matter my real target is Freya-san._' She secured her hood over her head and then she jumped down silently. As none of the girls has noticed her, she knocked out the one closest to her quietly but the girl cried out alerting the others as they aimed and readied their weapons at the intruder. The apparent leader in a blue uniform of the group had waist-length brown hair and she wields a pair of tonfa stepped forward and said, "Who are you and why are you attacking us? Do you know who we are, fool?!"

"The Valkyries vanguards of Freya, one of the three of card which are the strongest fighters in Ragnarok," replied a cold familiar female voice.

"Oh so you finally showed yourself, huh? Nanjō Kisara! Prepare yourself, as we will destroy you! Valkyries attack her!"

"All I want is to fight Freya-san nothing more, but if you are going to be in my way I will have to remove you then," said Kisara as she flicked her right hand that shot out her kunai knife and held it in a reverse handgrip. She added chakra to the left arm to activate the hidden blade and the armored plates for defense.

The Valkyries hesitated, as they know Kisara never used weapons and did not have this much killing intent. Nevertheless, they still attacked her, the first being the leader with a downward slash using her _tonfa_ only for Kisara to the left her left arm and then she heard a clank indicating armor of some sort. Kisara intercepted the slash, but before it was completed; she hit her vulnerable stomach with the butt of her kunai, before slamming her to the ground knocking her out.

As she pushed her to the ground, a girl with blue hair in a style similar to Kisara's old one who wielded a Bo staff attacked her with a horizontal strike. Kisara jumped back to dodge the attack only to receive another from a _Yari_, a Japanese spear that she instinctively evaded. The girl with long light-brown hair styled in high-class, who wielded the Japanese spear swiped at her again in a chain of slashes but none hit their mark. Then from the back the blue haired girl attacked as well. They both attacked Kisara at the same time however, she using her flexibility and her grace to save herself from impalement by the two Valkyries. She twisted her body and avoided their combined attack repeatedly.

Kisara having her fill with their attacks, she stood in between as they attacked her with their lunges. She then grabbed both the weapons with her hands and tugged. She was pulling the girls towards her, which surprising them. She then slammed them to each other knocking them out cold. She threw the spears and turned to the remaining five girls. They attacked her at the same time but then Kisara vanished. This shocked the remaining Valkyries, as they have never seen such speed before. One of the girls ran to tell Freya of the attack, she had with slightly ruffed turquoise hair, wields a pair of _nunchaku,_ and had entered the warehouse.

Kisara thought, '_I should finish this quickly before Freya-san arrives._'

One of the girls said, "Hibiki use your _manriki_ to catch her as I will help you my whip." Kisara appeared right to on the blind side of the girl known as Hibiki but the girl who called her out attacked Kisara from her blind spot but Kisara was waiting for her. She sidestepped and slipped past her downward whiplash with her superior speed and reaches the Chinese bowl-cut style girl's side before delivering a strong chop to the back of her neck sending her to la-la land. The two remaining girls, one with dark greyish-blue hair in a long ponytail and wears a light blue bandana who wields twin tri-bladed _sai _and the other with curly dark brown hair in ponytails and has caramel skin, uses a pair of_ tessen_, stood together as they were about to attack together but a voice stopped them.

"Behind you," whispered Kisara before knocking them out with a chop to the neck each.

Kisara had just finished off the Valkyries and doing stretches as it helped to relax her tense body. She flexed her hand to retracting and extracting her kunai back and forth as to check its condition. Finding no problem with the mechanism, she retracted the knife back in her sleeve. She waited as the remaining Valkyrie returns with her target Freya.

Freya appeared with the remaining Valkyrie and said, "What is the meaning of this, Kisara?"

"I am here to settle a lingering score between us, Freya-nee," said the former Valkyrie.

"Oh and that would be?" inquired the dark-skinned beauty.

"I have to defeat you myself!" exclaimed Kisara.

In a flash Kisara appeared before Freya shocking her. Kisara attacked with a snap kick to the chest but Freya reacted and stopped the kick with her Jō or Japanese Staff. Her staff was made of two separate pieces that would connected and form her staff, which was shorter than the usual one. Therefore, it was a portable screw-in staff.

"Freya-nee, I never hated you, but I hated the idea that women had to use weapons to be equal to men in battle. Shishō said that the in his village the strongest ninja is a kunoichi that was powerful without any weapons other than her fists. But he also taught me that the use of weapons is not dirty as weapons are considered apart of yourself as well," said Kisara.

This surprised Freya as Kisara had changed a lot. Her behavior as well as her combat style and rhythm changed. She thought to herself, '_What kind of monster is her master?_'

**At the same time, Kyoto**

Naruto had finished fighting alongside Shigure with a smile until he sneezed. "Ahacho! Oh, someone is talking about me again. I have become quite famous these days. Now that we have finished them, Shigure-chan, let's get you home before your family gets worried."

Shigure nodded as she got closer to him and he placed his hand behind pulling her closer to him. This made her blush as she felt his body and she started to heat up for some reason then they vanished.

As they couple disappeared, the Ryōzanpaku masters who followed them appeared. Sakaki Shio said, "Where the hell are they? We did not feel any chi from him and the only reason we even found their battlefield was because we felt Shigure's chi and now they are gone!"

Akisame then said, "I think they were having a good time until these Yami operatives saw them or let's just say Shigure without that weapon. Therefore, they thought it would be a chance to get her but they seem to have failed obviously. However, I think it is time for us to return home."

"I agree as this has become a wild goose chase and I am done for the day," added the Chinese martial artist Kensei.

"Chikushō! Now we have to go back. I am starting to really annoy me," exclaimed Shio in anger. Then they started the long way back home.

Old Industrial sector, Tokyo City

The girls separated and jumped back. Freya looked at her last remaining Valkyrie with a look that clearly said, 'Do not get involved at all!' and the Valkyrie submissively nodded, as she understood. Now as she entered into her stance in which she held the staff behind her back with her right hand. She said, "Prepare your self Kisara!"

Freya dashed forward with a stab to the gut but Kisara sidestepped to the right. She fisted her hand as she launched a straight jab to her chin. Freya dodged only because the hellish training she had. Her eyes widen in surprise as the jab could have knocked her head off. She scowled as attacked and the using the staff as a club swinging it to knock Kisara away from her. However, the kunoichi bent her back so much that she parallel to the ground. Then she snap kicked at Freya hitting her in the stomach launching several feet back. After knocking the wind out of Freya, Kisara who was still the same position jumped up and landed on all four much as a cat would do.

"Freya-nee, I have to show you the reason why I left you and your team. It was so I can master myself and when I met Shishō I was going the wrong way but the teachings of my Shishō saved from making a mistake. So I will show you my hard work and training," said Kisara the Ryūketsu Neko.

Freya something shocking as she noticed Kisara's nails grow to about one or two inches and looked like claws. She then flashed in front of her and swiped at her. However, Freya blocks the attack then began to spin her staff in front of her as a defensive barrier. Kisara growls as she began to attack the staff leaving claw marks and scratches all over it. Kisara started to attack her in a flash and did not give Freya a moment to retaliate as she kept on attacking furiously. Freya's staff began to crack under the pressure, which both girls did not notice. Kisara grimaced and thought, '_I have yet to master this jutsu and just used it for about a minute and it already started to hurt._'

She stopped her jutsu as to not bleed and cause irreversible damage to her hands. She began to shake her to lessen the pain distracting her. Freya noticed this and attacked her with a high-speed combo of jabs knocking her off her feet. Freya thought, '_Oh thank Kami-sama for that. I don't know what happened but it gave a moment to breath._'

Kisara then felt angry that she just received strikes but understood that it was her own mistake. She had underestimated her former leader and overestimated herself. She remembered her master's advice when fighting a Jōjutsu user. He told her that if she were to destroy their weapon that they admit defeat only if he or she is a true Jōjutsu user that is. She stood up as shecalmed her raging emotions and looked at her opponent whom was taking in a moment to breathe. Kisara dashed towards Freya with surprising speed leaving her only the option of defense. Kisara attacked in a fury of punches and kicks which hit nothing but air. Freya dodged as she maneuvered in a semi-circle avoiding most of the attacks. However, Kisara was waiting for her as she slammed a powered punch to the center of the staff that began to crack. She then stood on the side and kicked the staff again making it shatter and winning this fight.

She then jumped back and said, "So this is what I wanted to say to you, Freya-nee. I have found my path and I will walk it on my own but thank you for helping me. I hope we can keep the past behind us and start a fresh."

Freya smiled as she now understood everything and replied, "You are right, Kisara. You have won this the moment you destroyed my staff and I accept my defeat. I have to make my own path as well and grow as a martial artist. I have to thank you and I accept your belief. And from now on I and the Valkyries will leave Ragnarok."

She walked to Kisara, who did the same, shook her hand as a sign of respect, and renewed friendship. Kisara then said, "Well I better get back or Shishō will punish me for being late." She shuddered at the word 'punish' as he would train her to the ground and then some. She waved to Freya and vanished in a burst of speed.

The remaining Valkyrie looked at her leader and asked, "Freya-sama, are you sure about this? I am sure that Odin-sama will not like it one bit."

"I know but we have not seen anything about Kensei-sama. So all we are doing is waste our time waiting and I think I should go back to the dojo and train again as I am not ready yet. Plus Odin is busy with the extermination of the Shinpaku Alliance and Shirahama Kenichi."

This satisfied her subordinate and she began to think, '_What was that technique Kisara used to elongate her nails? Who is her Shishō? How powerful is he? What is she now?_' Many questions began to form in her mind as she walked to help her beaten subordinates.

**Ryōzanpaku,**

Naruto appeared with his date in tow in front of the Ryōzanpaku Dojo main gate. Naruto pushed the gate with his index finger and blasted it open with a simple tap. Surprising Shigure a little as only the elder could do that. They continued to the dojo and Naruto knocked door then entered saying "Yo anyone here?"

They heard Miu call them, "Oh welcome back. How was your evening?"

They went to where they heard her voice. She was wearing her usual skintight spandex body suit with her apron on. She was surprised as to what had happened to their clothes. She asked, "Uzumaki-san, what happened to your clothes and why are you both wearing battle suits?"

"We were attacked by a group that was after me. Anyways, Miu-chan please come over here I need to show you something," replied Naruto and Shigure nodded.

"Here," said Naruto giving her a check which she took and shocked her into silence. She looked at him with wide eyes and he smirks. She was about to ask him about money but he beat her to answer.

He stated, "I will give you this as a token of apology and the fact that your dojo will go bankrupt soon. Moreover, I trust you can use this money for the betterment of the Dojo and if you need any help please tell me. However, I will not help you always.A**s** I have to be neutral, I hope you understand."

She bowed in gratitude and he waved his hand in acceptance. He then said to her, "If you could excuse us Miu-chan I need to talk to Shigure-chan, alone for a minute." She complied and went with a skip in her step, as she was very happy and had a very good reason to be too.

He turned to Shigure and said, "Bukihime, since you are forced into an early marriage and I like you. I will protect you as one of my precious people but I must first know you and you me. So as I have to protect you as well, I will give you this," He then produced a kunai and it was the same tri-prong kunai he had on him last time. "Also keep this always and whenever you need my help in anything, just throw it and I will be there in a flash," he said with a smile and a wink.

She blushed and said, "Thank you Naruto-kun for everything. You are the first person to talk to me as a woman and for that I am happy that I met you." She got closer to him and kissed him on the cheek, which left him blushing like an idiot.

He replied, "Oh it's no big deal, I just say it as I see it. Oh I forgot here are your clothes…" He removed the scroll for his pocket, unsealed her clothes, and handed them to her. She was thankful that she did not fight in them as they were her first gift ever and she would cherish it. She thanked him and he bid her good bye and vanished.

_To be continued…_


	11. Chapter 11 The Sage VS The Real World

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own the rights to Naruto or Kenichi the Mightiest Disciple or any of the characters used in this publication. I own the eye and some of the techniques in the story. I thank all who read my story and if you have any questions please ask I will explain as much as I can. So now, let be on with the story…_

_PS: I am sorry for the long wait but I lost a bit of motivation and my new job got in the way. However, I even started to write it even in my office whenever I had free time and here is the fruit of that work. Nevertheless, I couldn't believe it as the story went on and reached a 10,000 words which is a joyous day to me. It is thanks to you guys who read and reviewed my story to which I thank you for your continuous support and encouragement! Now that I have finished blabbing on let's continue with the story, shall we... _

Normal Speech: "Naruto"

Thoughts: _'Then I will break that curse. If there is such thing as peace, I will find it. I won't give up__!_'

Jutsu Seals: **'**_**Tora, Inu, Tori, Saru, Hitsuji!' important things,**_

Jutsu Names & Places: "**Summoning Jutsu!**"** Tokyo**

Bijū and Summon Speech: **"Now then... Who do you want to kill...?"**

**  
><strong>Chapter 11: The Sage VS The Real World

**Two Weeks Later, ****Ninshū** **Temple**

Early this morning after her usual training routine, Kisara began getting ready, as her master had said that they had a mission to perform. He said that Kisara was already at the level called a **Chūnin** and so she was ready for higher-level missions.

She restocked her weapon set with new kunai, shuriken, senbon, and hatsuen-dan and senkō bakudan as well as tranquilizer coated senbon, which her Shishō made. She noticed that there was always ready stockpile of weapons in the armory. She remembered that his kage bunshin would always make them whenever he was wasn't there present. They would even train her in his place as well. She found out that it was a very useful jutsu except she was surprised to hear it was a forbidden jutsu. Thus, he would not teach it to her until he thought she was ready.

However, today they have a mission and it requires both of them. It was a very important task and it will take place outside of Japan meaning that it would be an international mission and they would have to piss off one of the most powerful countries of the known world. He briefed her that they needed to get the files on the crime systems as the Americans, the Russians, even the Europeans are in the pockets of the 'Yami' organization, and he will not 'bend over' to anyone as he said. It is a global job, he said. He told her that she needed to experience the world and start her own solo missions soon and this was a test of sorts. He also told her that she needs to know how to blend in with different societies and cultures because not everything will happen in Japan. She also needs to see the darkness in the world created by evil and powerful men and to understand the truth of how evil people can be.

She sighed as she recalled her master's words. She began to go through her equipment and tools. She remembered the fight that happened about a week ago. The final battle between Asamiya Ryūto also known as Odin the leader of Ragnarok and Shirahama Kenichi of the Shinpaku Alliance had ended with Kenichi's victory leading to the disbandment of Ragnarok gang. Her master talked with the defeated boy but she did not hear them but could see Odin's surprised face as his master arrived and spoke with him. Yet, before he left he said something to her master that made her shiver.

**(Flash back: Two weeks ago…)**

Kisara stood as she saw the fight between Ragnarok and Shinpaku Alliance from an adjacent light post along with her master. She stood in her battle suit as her master. Her master said, "Kisara-chan, I will go talk to Asamiya Ryūto-kun. You take care of the fire in the warehouse."

"Hai, Shishō!" replied Kisara immediately as she went and used a discrete Suiton jutsu inside the warehouse.

Kenichi won after a brutal fight with Odin that left him unable to move at all. He was kneeling as he saw a familiar man walk to him and Odin as they both lay on the roof of the warehouse. He remembered that it was Uzumaki-san, the only man able to defeat his masters and was dating his weapons master, Shigure-san.

The mysterious half-masked hooded man said, "You did well fighting Kenichi-kun."

He smiled at him through his mask walked to Odin who frowned, as he did not know this man. He felt incredible power leaking out of this man even more so than his master Kensei-sama does. He felt like he was before a god in power and skill. He knew not to mess with this man and listen to whatever he had to say.

The man spoke, "Odin or should I say, Asamiya Ryūto? You have damaged your body beyond repair and you will be a cripple for the rest of your life and for what? A silly notion known as revenge. You have lost your way along the dark arts of the **Satsujin ken. **However,I have a proposition for you, young man and I will give you all the time you'll need to think this through. But know this it will be a onetime offer once you decline it, I will never repeat it again."

Ryūto was surprised at the man's word even though he was angry he called his revenge against Kenichi silly. The man looked at him waiting for his reply and Ryūto hissed out in pain, "I will listen to you, Mr. …"

He answered him saying, "I am the master of the new path, the Rikudō Sennin. I will tell you my name after I trust you enough. This is my deal, I will completely heal your body and you forget everything about this martial artist's world, and I will show you a path of true greatness and strength at no one has ever seen. I am also the master of your old comrade, Nanjō Kisara. However, remember once you leave and become my disciple, you will forget about everything and I mean including Yami, Yomi, your master, your silly idea of revenge, everything. You are to start from scratch, a new path and in this path; the past is nothing more than experience. Also you master will be he in a few minutes so."

He stopped to let it all sink in the young man's mind. He took out an odd knife and said, "Here keep this from everyone and throw it when you are ready to give me an answer."

The young Sennin placed his kunai in the boy's pocket and said, "All I ask you is not to show it to anyone and if you need to talk to me just throw it and I will be there in a flash. Don't ask how as you will never understand."

The Sennin walked away from the injured boy as he dodged a stealth attack from none other, Isshinsai Ogata also known as Kensei. He eyes widen when he noticed that he did not hit anything but air and what was in front of him was an afterimage of his target that moved so fast he did not see anything. The attack passed right through the afterimage of the Sennin as Kensei stopped to look around as he felt a blade to his neck. The Sennin sighed before saying, "It would seem Yami, and Ryōzanpaku have one more thing in common other than martial arts and that is the lack of common sense. You must be that shady character Kensei is it?"

Kensei smiled as he happily said, "Excellent. You superbly not only evaded my stealth attack but also caught me in a vulnerable position and kill me all in one move. You are indeed a true martial artist."

Naruto used a surprising snap-kick sending the Yami member to his student. The man showed a look of both pain and shock, as he could not feel any intent from him. He struggled to hide his surprise and said with a smirk, "We of Yami will either have you join us or we will destroy you and your student."

He heard a growl before falling to his knees from a familiar aura, killing intent. Shocked by the amount of killing intent and its intensity Kensei began to sweat as he looked up at the masked young man who created it without even blinking. He became aware of a huge shadowy silhouette behind the younger man. '**It**' turned to face him and could only stare at **its** demonic purplish, rippled eyes and crimson pupils and it roared as Kensei froze in fear. It was a giant ten tailed demonic fox, it even let out a mighty roar that shook his very soul, and then as **it** appeared, **it** disappeared.

The words of the scowling Sage snapped Kensei of Yami out of his nightmarish vision. The young sage eyes narrowed as he said angrily, "I would love to see you try. If any of you scum, touch a hair of you student, I will show you the fastest route to hell. I am not like Ryōzanpaku and I will annihilate you without any thought or mercy. Tell you superiors that I am nobody's dog; I am neither with you nor with Ryōzanpaku. Me and my student stand alone, do you understand?"

He turned and called out with a demonic tint to his tone, "**Neko**…"

Odin eyes widen when he saw the masked Valkyrie, no **Ryūketsu Neko** appeared out of thin air. '_So this man is her master?_ _How did he make her this strong?_' thought Odin.

She appeared before him and he turned his back to them as he ordered, "We are done here and shall leave now."

"Hai!" was her reply before they both vanished in a gust of wind and leaves.

**(Flash back: Ended)**

She shivered as she remembered her master's cold and icy stare coupled with his intense killing intent. It wasn't even directed towards her yet she could still feel it. She shook her head in an attempt to forget the incident and went back to her current work, which was her luggage. She took her normal, civilian clothes in a crimson bag pack. Her master had taught her basic fūinjutsu and she had sealed her special clothes and weapons in a scroll that she kept in the same red bag. She still had her hidden blade bracers and she wore her civilian clothes, which consists of a red short-sleeved blouse that showed a generous amount of her cleavage. Ever since her body changed, she loved to show it off. She loved the attention she got because people would ignore her and it angered her. She had her tanto sheathed at the small of her back well hidden by her hoodie. She wore a black beaked hoodie with red edgings and a pair of blue jeans and a pair of feminine blue sneaker shoes. She took her bag pack, sat down waiting for her master in the main hall.

Naruto wore a black leather jacket with a beaked hoodie as well, with a grey muscle shirt and a pair of black jeans and black sneakers, which he felt are the most, comfortable, as he hated other types of shoes except for his ninja sandals. He even had gloves that hid his hands and lined with seals as well. He had sealed all his weapons as usual. Her master walked in with a smile and said, "Are you ready? I hope you told you parents about our little 'trip'?"

"Hai Shishō, I have already told them and they are happy with my school papers so they naturally said I can go," replied Kisara as she stood at attention.

He said, "Good, now we are going to Washington, United States first to meet our contact. Then I will go to Langley, Virginia where I will begin my mission."

She nodded and she asked, "So are we going to the airport, now Shishō?"

"Kisara, we are ninja thus we must not be seen plus we do not need anything to trace back to us. Hence, we will be taking the Uzumaki Naruto Flash Express," he replied with a silly smile and a small chuckle.

She blushed at her mistake as she remembered that he was much faster than most conventional transportation vehicles. He pumps a rather large amount of chakra, creates one of the 'special' kage bunshin, placing a chakra conducting seal on it, while he mentally orders it to guard the temple while he and his student were gone. It nodded as it disappeared in to the shadows.

He said, "So Kisara-chan let us be off."

She walked to her towards him and stood by his side where he placed his right hand on her left shoulder and both vanished in a black flash.

**Naruto's Secret Warehouse, Outskirts of Washington DC**

A black flash flared in the middle of a lightly lit large room. Kisara felt a bit woozy from the instant teleportation. She turned to face her master, bumped him, and fell on her ass. Naruto laughed a bit as he helped her up and said, "Listen Kisara-chan, I will go to my contact and you can go familiarize and study the city. I don't need to remind you to take your weapons with as well but don't forget to speak in English as you know it is the language spoken here. Remember must blend in with society everywhere." He took out a large wad of American dollars and handed them to her. Moreover, with that, her master vanished in a blast of wind.

Kisara sighed, as this was her Shishō's usual behavior. He was so tightlipped about his past and she knew what she did now from what he told her and nothing more. She wanted to know how he gotten this strong, who was he really and did he have a loved one. These and many more questions flooded her mind every day and all she could do now was wait till he opened up to her by himself. She knew he trusted her but it might be that his past was so bad that he never wanted to speak of it at all or maybe it hurt him badly just to remember it.

She shook her head as she walked out the door to begin her journey in the city. To her surprise, she found herself in the outer parts of the main city. It was a lovely August late summer evening with a bit of heavy dark clouds. She began to expand her senses; the air had a heavy scent of trees and water all around her and she could tell that it would rain soon. Her master taught her how to predict the weather by smelling the air and feeling the air pressure and air current.

However, the foul smell of the city came from the north not far from here. She walked around and found the highest building she could find. He jumped and wall walked to the top of the abandon building. She then used her chakra-enhanced eyes to see the city at the horizon. She sighed as she said, "Shishō, why do you always do this to me?" Nevertheless, she already knew the answer and just exhales rather noisily.

She walked to the edge as she did a move she saw from a game her master usually play. The 'Leap of Faith' or something like that he called it. She leaped forward, as she fell toward the ground pushed from the side of the building leaving sizeable dents in the wall and jumped to the next, as she speeded off towards the city.

Twenty minutes later, she reached the edge of the city, which the natives called the 'ghetto'. To be honest, this ghetto was in a very bad condition, the smell was horrible, had trash all over the place and even the walls had profanity spray-painted on them. She could see drug seller and addicts, prostitutes, and their pimps around every corner. Her Shishō had already taught her about the true ugliness of the world, the ugliness that they were fighting. She already knew the kind of lives, these people had to live, but she never thought it would be this bad. The America she saw on television was just an illusion just as her master said. Her master also said that every country tries to hide its mistakes and ugliness instead of fixing their problem. The world was in darkness and they will pull it back into the light.

She had pulled down her hood as it was bothering her a bit. Not that it was hot or anything as her Shishō placed heat-stabilizing seals on her clothes. As she walked, she could feel several eyes on her and a group of young men about her age and older of mixed ethnic origins walked in front of her. They consisted of African Americans, Caucasians, and Latin Americans and she noticed that most of them were armed. She was about to ignore them until one of them spoke to her in slang form English she hear about from the television, "Oh damn, baby! Where were you all my life? A fine-ass chick like you sure could use a man like me?"

She in turn replied in rather standard English with a cold and stoic face, "No, thanks. I am just passing through. Good bye."

She walked to side but he blocked her path and said, "Oh come on now, baby. All we want is a bit of fun, ya know."

"Sorry but I am busy another time maybe…" she replied as she walked passed him again.

Then he was about to grab her shoulder, trying stop her, when him and his friends suddenly felt like a ton of sand was dropped on them and they fell to their knees. However, only they felt it, as the girl seemed completely unaffected until they noticed something. She lifted her hood as it covered her head, shadowing her face except for her eyes, which began to flash and glow in an eerie blaze. She released a vicious growl, which ironically was not far from what her Shishō did. Her veiled face showed nothing but her angry glowing cat like jade eyes with a rather large dose of her killing intent leaking out of them. They couldn't even look away from them.

Behind her back, a black shadowy panther materialized, growled, and finally roared at them. The weak willed ones that couldn't take it fell down to a blissful unconsciousness while the bit stronger ones were shaking and were about to shit their pants in fear. However, the one that was about to touch her got the worst of it as he was paralyzed completely and began to cry in fear and terror. All of them saw their own gory death at the hands of this beautiful yet dangerous young woman.

It started to rain as lightening flashed intensifying her terrifying image and the first of the raindrops began to hit the ground. She looked at them and said in a frigid cold voice, "If you even so much as lay a finger on me … I will kill you, do you understand?"

He nodded rigidly as to avoid his bloody death and then she walked away disappearing into the shadows of the streets. The paralyzed man fell to the ground as felt his life flash before his eyes.

However ironic it may be, what she did not know is that from that day forth, the legend of the emerald-eyed, blood haired demoness came to being.

**Somewhere Unknown, Yami HQ**

"I have never seen anything quite like it," said a cool male voice. A couple grunts and whispers heard in the dark room.

He continued, "It scared me more than the Elder of Ryōzanpaku, Furinji Hayato. I was terrified of it, his intent to kill. It was as if I was staring onto a _real_ demon. That demonic aura of his, it even had a shape and looked at me as if I were an ant. He is a _real_ demonic god in martial arts and I am sure he could have easily killed me in one move but surprisingly he didn't. Let us not forget about his student, she had a perfect body and muscle makeup for fighting and martial art. She had the perfect muscles, body as if she was breed to the perfect fighter, and even has the perfect balance between strength and speed. It was evident that she has a strong potential if not stronger potential than Kano Sho or any of our disciples, for that matter!"

"That is impossible, no one has potential stronger than Sho's!" snorted a scared man with long dark hair and a pair of sunglasses hiding his eyes.

"Oh really? Then when you see her, you would understand what I saw. It is utter shocking how he found a female with that same potential as the warrioress of old…," said Kensei.

The mutterings in the group increased but a cold voice stopped them all. "We do not know anything about him therefore we will avoid him for the time being."

A deafening silence, as the some of the masters grumbled at this decision but understood their leader's position. He is dealing in an unknown master of an unknown martial art. They accepted and vanished from the room leaving the **Ichiei** by himself.

"My father taught me every style he knew and I have never heard of a style like yours? Who are you really, Rikudō Sennin?" asked the man to no one in particular.

**Ryōzanpaku Dojo**

"Kenichi! You need to wear these…," said the Elder Hayato.

"Oh! A new dougi! Awesome!" yelled the enthusiastic Kenichi.

"Ara? It is somewhat mismatching?" said Kenichi to himself.

All the masters had the same thought, 'A dougi of Karate and Jujutsu! Muay Thai hand bandages! Chinese Kung Fu pants! It's a dougi that's suitable for our strongest disciple!'

Kenichi asked, "Shishō, it is not that I don't like it but why a new dougi now? Also what is with the chainmail?"

Akisame then said, "The chainmail vest is from Shigure, a skilled craftsman made it, it is quite solid."

"Even a bullet…won't go through." Added Shigure while she thought, '_But it is not as strong as…what Naruto-kun makes…though._'

Kenichi screamed in fear as he shouted, "G-Guns!?"

Sakaki smiled evilly as he said, "Well, basically from here on, we have no idea what is going to happen. So, this is just a precaution." He laughed at his student's confused face as he said, "It means to be constantly ready for war, basically."

It just dawned to Kenichi that something terrible is about to happen to him and said in a fearful voice, "Something might happen… I don't understand… what's going on?"

Sakaki Shio sat on his beloved Harley-Davidson motorbike with Kenichi seated in the newly installed sidecar. He more like tied up than taking a seat due to his ranting and screaming. It looked like he was scared to death as usual, as he continued shouting, "Uwaah! It's scary! What's going now? I seriously have no idea!"

The masters all ignored Kenichi's pleas as the Elder said, "Be careful."

"I will. Well then, we off!" replied Sakaki. He turned on his bike and sped away while Kenichi was asking, "Where are we going!"

Miu silently prayed for his safety, as she knew where they were going. She remembered what the masters talked about last night. 

**(Flash back: Last night…)**

Miu was wake up some time after midnight as she was thirsty. She yawned as she walked past the main dojo hall where the masters usually do their meetings. However, she noticed the lights were still on and therefore the masters are still up. She overheard them talking about Kenichi and her curiosity which is not unlike that of cats was triggered. She slowly and stealthily walked to the door of the room they were and eavesdropped on their conversation.

She heard Akisame say, "Kenichi-kun needs to know the dangers of the martial art world, and therefore I propose that it would be best if you take him with you on this job."

"I see! A field trip to observe the underground society could be interesting…," replied Sakaki.

He sighed as he continued saying, "But… well this time, a slightly dangerous guy could be involved. Hm… plus, this matter should be finished as soon as possible."

Ma Kensei noticed Miu is peeping and said, "Miu-chan, you shouldn't peep as it a bad habit."

The Elder chuckled as he told him "You, of all people should not say that."

Akisame ignored their banter as he asked the million-dollar question, "What do you mean?"

Sakaki responded by saying, "One of the most fearsome masters that I know, Christopher Éclair … An extremely ruthless assassin."

Akisame then said, "Hmm, I wonder if that would be too much of a shock for Kenichi-kun. Though that fight would be on a higher level than what I wanted him to see…"

The Elder straightened his white bread as he said, "Well… what of it. Sooner or later, Ken-chan is going to be completely submerged in this world. Isn't rashness just right?"

Miu could still hear them saying about Kenichi's death as a simple thing. It scared her how casual and aloof they were about Kenichi's wellbeing. She leaned to the wall as the shock of how cold they were ran its course.

**(Flash back: Ended)**

"Be careful, Kenichi-san…" whispered Miu as the Karate master and her first friend speeded off and vanished into the horizon.

**Washington DC, USA**

It was raining heavily this evening as Naruto was walking to the chosen meeting place of his informant. He wore his hood as usual that hid his face in a shroud of darkness. The weather began to worse as the rain began to pour even heavier. Naruto smiled under his hood, as he loved the rain. It made him feel like it would wash away all his troubles. He heaved a sigh, as he knew that was not true and continued on his journey.

He walked through the capital and reached his target. It was the United States Botanic Garden. He entered but not before scanning the area for anything suspicious. He found a couple of visible security cameras and a couple of hidden ones. He walked to the designated seat while expertly dodging all the cameras. He sat and waited as he studied his surroundings through his hood. As he continued to survey the area, he noticed that the clock struck at 7'oclock. It was time for his contact to arrive, and that he did exactly on time as well. The man walked with a purpose, simple and without waste. He was an average height man in his late-40s. He had dark brown hair with patches of grey hair on the edges showing his age. He had a strong chin with hard grey eyes showing that he was a man who is familiar with the battlefield.

He walked towards the seat Naruto was occupying and nodded which Naruto replied by nodding himself. The man sat down and said, "Nice weather we're having."

Naruto replied in code, "Eh, I have had nicer."

The smiled as he said, "So what brought you here, Kage? Usually you would send one of your 'shadows' to this routine meeting. Anyways, here…"

The older man took out a thick brown file envelope and handed it to Naruto who made it disappear in his hooded jacket. He continued saying, "I was almost caught, but here you go. This is the information you need to infiltrate both the CIA and the FBI. However, if I be so rude and ask you why? Why would you need to infiltrate those two, Kage?"

Kage was Naruto's codename he uses outside of Japan with his spies and contacts. He chuckled, "I need the information regarding one of my targets, and I cannot get it through normal means. So therefore, I will get that information from the most powerful security organizations in the world, namely the CIA and the FBI. Don't worry no one will be harmed as I will only take the information in the database mainframe. Therefore, there is nothing to worry about John. After all, you know that I am a man of my word. Plus I would like of you to check on any news about 'Yami' as they are beginning their activities. Then contact me through our normal channels if you hear anything worth noting and be careful, as they're known to eliminate any loose ends. If you and your family are in trouble, you know how to contact me."

"Oh you don't have to worry about me as I can take care of any bastard trying to harm me or my family," said newly christened John with a smirk.

Naruto sighed as he replied, "I know you John but these people are not ordinary as they are masters in the respective martial artist. Only a martial artist can defeat another and guns will be useless. So I will say it again if anything should go wrong don't forget you have a friend to help you."

John smiled as he said, "Okay Kage you have my word on it."

Naruto smiled as he stood up and said, "Good but now I will have to leave you as your people came to listen in on us."

John stood up as well and started looking for what Kage meant as he noticed a black unlicensed SUV parking and a group of agents in black suits coming out of said car. He turned to tell his friend to go only find out that he was alone, as he had vanished. "I would like to know how he does that. Every time he would disappear when I turn my back for even a second," said John as he heaved a tired sigh.

One of the agents of the group who walked to him said, "Director John, we have a problem…"

**Japan, Tokyo Ryōzanpaku Dojo**

Back in Japan the next day, a young man was in bed after a rather dangerous situation with the French assassin from Yami known as Christopher Éclair and his female associates. Ironically, Kenichi used the demonic alien style used by Niijima Haruo to dodge the toe kicks from the females, as he still can't hit women. Then to his rescue came Furinji Miu again as usual. They fought as Kenichi defended the weapons merchant Wynne Gauche who asked for his master Sakaki Shio's protection. He fought the master level assassin Christopher who was toying with him until Shio arrived defeated him. Anyways, the whole thing ended rather well as no one was hurt and Kenichi learned of the darkness that is out there in the world.

Sakaki Shio's contacts in the police came to inform him of the assassin's escape. Sakaki sighed as he said, "Useless. You people are all useless. He's got a lot of important people backing him up so he is probably in another country by now."

He took another swig of his beer as the young detective said, "As soon as he returned back home, it seems that Gauche has…"

Shio narrowed his as he cut him off saying, "He may be already dead!?"

The older investigator denied stating, "No, actually he gave up his business and began to travel. He asked me, 'Who am I? What is my belief?' and then he contributed his entire fortune to charity and disappeared to the mountains."

The older man to a second to breath and asked, "What did you threaten the man with? He was definitely a changed man when he left."

Shio laughed as he replied, "Hehehe… I didn't do shit. It was my disciple, not me."

**With Kenichi **

Kenichi was lying down on the floor thinking of Sage of Six Paths, Naruto and how powerful he was to defeat not one but all his masters and even the Elder himself. The Elder was scary strong which he saw firsthand when he went to train him on the **Seikūken**. The fact that he was a real ninja, no a shinobi, an assassin scared him even more.

In addition to that, Nanjō Kisara was his disciple and she was much stronger than before as she easily had defeated both himself and Miu at the same time. She was even holding back most of her strength, which bruised both of their egos.

In desperation, he even tried to get information from Niijima about him and/or Kisara but strangely, he had none and even told him to forget about them. Driven by curiosity, he asked his masters about it. Their answers laid him to even more questions as Akisame said that he was a perfect fighter. Sakaki replied that he was a ruthless and powerful individual but with an opposite side. Apachai said that he was his friend for some reason. Ma Kensei would become depressed, sitting in a corner with dark cloud over him. Shigure-san wouldn't even give him a reply as she would only blush and disappear somewhere.

However, the Elder said the most puzzling thing he had ever heard, "One with so much yet had none. He got all he wanted and lost it all. That is what I think of that young man and as well as he reminds me of myself when I was young and reckless. Hohohoho…"

**Unknown Location**

A black plane flew as it left Japan and entered the United States airspace on its way to the capital, Washington DC. On board the plane, were a very angry Frenchman and his assistants who were just defeated by his old college, Sakaki Shio. He ranted on cursing the hundredth Dan Karate master and stopped when the plasma TV screen activated showing a rather upset master of Yami hidden in the shadows. This made the Frenchman sweat in apprehension, as he knew he had failed a very important assignment. The shadow man said with cold steel in his voice, "Christopher, I am rather disappointed that failed that simple job we gave you."

The feminine man and his entourage cringed at the cold words of their leader. They all felt his cold shadowed eyes piercing their souls even though they couldn't them. Then the feeling left as if it was never there when he continued.

"However due to the circumstances, I will give you another and final chance. But be warned as you know Yami don't not tolerate failure. That is all and you receive your new mission brief after I sign off. Good luck and remember what is on the line here."

The screen turned off as Christopher swallowed in fear. On the dot, a young flight attendant arrived with a brown veil file, which contained the mission details. She smiled as she handed them to him and he frowned and whispered, "Oh mon Dieu!"

**Next day, Naruto's Washington Hideout, USA**

Naruto had prepared his student for her first A Class spying mission. He gave her a new ninja uniform, a battle sneaking body suit that covers her entire body from her ankles to her chin. It had a black hooded vest that looked the same as what her master usually wears.

She could wear it below her regular civilian clothes, as it was light and almost weightless. It was black in color and made of a rather strong strange material. It did not cover her head, hand, or feet and had padded joints to allow her total free movement. If you would look closely, you would notice a very complex seal array on the suit. She noticed that it had some familiar light blue shimmer of chakra seal formulas like the heat-stabilizing seals. Her master then said, "I have made a couple of seals on the suit including an **Undō enerugī kyushi fūin** with **Tsuyo-sa fūin** and **asshuku fūin **to maintain the strength of the material. However, being shoot at will still hurt and I suggest you don't get spotted those avoiding the whole problem. I have also added a couple of other seals to make it immune against all types of poisons, toxics, and even radiations. Therefore, I made you a shock absorbing bulletproof sneaking suit that is very light and durable. Just add your mask and your weapons and you are all set to go."

"Hai Shishō! When do we begin over mission?" asked Kisara who was busting with excitement. She was going to do the same thing on that Mission Impossible or something spy movie.

"We will go now but remember what I told you earlier. You are to play a young new recruit and you must place the flash disk in their mainframe. In addition, note that this is a sneaking mission therefore you must not to be seen at any cost. You can use whatever means necessary to achieve our target, understood?"

"Hai Shishō! I understand that I would need to seduce if necessary, to achieve my object! However, if discovered I must knock them out before they have the chance to sound the alarm, right master?" answered Kisara.

"Okay, tell me how you are going to infiltrate the FBI building?" asked Naruto.

Kisara responded, "Shishō, I will use the henge to transform to the 25 year old young blond woman who we met last night and tranquilized. After that, I enter the building using her identification card, look for an FBI agent with _**TS/SCI clearance**_, and steal it from him or her. Then finally, I gain access to the mainframe to copy the list of international criminals and escape swiftly. However, since this is an A rank mission there is always room for error and therefore I must be extremely cautious with my approach."

Naruto smiled proudly as he nodded at his student. He placed his hand as usual on her shoulder and actives his signature jutsu; Hiraishin no Jutsu, making both of them disappeared in a black flash.

**935 Pennsylvania Avenue NW, Washington, D.C  
><strong> 

A sudden black flash appeared on the shaded roof of the opposite building, which was facing the J. Edgar Hoover Building that was the FBI Headquarters. They crouched down and stared at the build noting the entrance hall and the pair jumped down to the alley below out of sight. Naruto then said, "Okay, Neko begin your mission now. I will start mine as well."

He took a couple of steps back and vanished. Neko watched her master vanish and turned back to the building she was about to infiltrate. She took a calming deep breathe before she activated her transformation. She transformed into a young beautiful blonde-haired woman. She wore a black women's trouser suit complete with a black suit jacket white shirt, black pants, and a pair of black high-heeled shoes. She had an FBI Special Agent badge attached to her breast pocket and a Nylon holster housing a Glock Model 23 pistol fastened to the right side of her hips. She then said to her, "Now to make Shishō proud…"

She slowly walked towards the FBI build, which was on the other side of the busy street. As she approached the building, she remembered her master's teaching on how to avoid surveillance. She walked using the shadows, the people, and even the cameras own line of sight to avoid all the reconnaissance systems. She had just crossed the street, reached the main entrance without any trouble, and walked right through the open glass doors with a crowd of agents.

{Play Assassin's Creed III Liberation OST\02 Stealth}

She walked towards the security entrance as the guard, an African American man said, "Good morning Special Agent Lindberg. How was your weekend?" He gestured his hand waiting for her to give him something.

'Miss Lindberg' smiled as she replied, "It was nice and thank you for asking."

She took out 'her' security clearance card handing it to him. He took the plastic card, examined it before placing it on a plate like scanner. A green light began to scan, read the card and gave a small blip sound with the words 'confirmed' appearing on the small screen. He returned her the card and said, "Welcome back, Agent Katie Lindberg."

She took the card returning it to her jacket's inner pocket. She gave him a small smile as she walked pass the clearance door and into the hallway.

A couple of minutes later she reached the main offices of the building. Now she knew she had to begin her search for an agent with _**TS/SCI clearance**_. She would go to the investigation department and stealthily scan the office. She began walking to one of the main parts of the building however, a young man noticed her presence. He walked over to her and said, "Oh it funny seeing you here, Katie. I thought you were on temporary leave or something."

'Katie' didn't panic as she used her chakra enhanced eyes to read his name from his ID card. She then said, "Richard, I felt better so I came in early. Do you see a problem with that?"

"Hey, is that the way to talk to a concerned colleague? I was just surprised you were here, that's all," replied Richard as he waved his hands in defense.

She smirked as she turned and left the room. One of his friends walked up to him and said, "Dick, what happened between you and Katie? I thought you cool and all."

Richard scowled as he replies, "Something's not right with Kitty. We need to check it out. You follow her while I go to the surveillance room, okay?"

"Why? What do you think is wrong with her?" inquired his friend.

"I don't know but we're going to find out now, won't we?" replied Richard.

He friend shrugged as he went to follow his target.

**An Hour later**

Kisara finished collecting all the information necessary to get the information that her master needed. She needed to get one of the two highest members of this agency, namely the Director and Deputy Director. It would seem that they are the only persons to have to everything in the building. Ironically, she found out that only one of them would be available in the build at any given time. Therefore, she searched the build piece by piece but did not find anything. She had noticed that she was being followed the minute she left that Richard guy and knew she had less than another hour before they confront her again.

She began to search the high floors and noticed a couple of women talking. She entered an adjacent room as she begins to listen in on them.

"So the Director is in his office now? Isn't he usually in the Inspection Division?" said the one of the women. She had brown hair with a pair of dark eyes and light toned skin.

"Yes my friend is his secretary, you know. She told me he will be there for an hour or so before he would go to the White House," said the other woman who had dirty blond hair, a pair of green eyes, and a slightly freckled skin.

Kisara smiled as she got out of her hiding spot as she walked past the pair. She walked up the emergence staircase as she could still sense her stalker persistently behind her. She used the shadows to hid and wait for her pursuer. She pulled out a senbon placing it at the ready as she heard footsteps. A dark haired man opened the door and closed it silently as he swore. He then said, "Where the hell did she go to? I just saw her enter here…"

However, he couldn't continue as he felt a pickle at the back of his neck and began to feel drowsy. He pulled at the pickle and found it to be a needle of some kind; he panicked as he started to look around. He weakened as he fell to his knees and collapsed completely on the floor. He couldn't hear anything but he felt a couple of digits on his neck exactly on the external jugular vein then everything went black.

Kisara sighed, as this was too close for comfort. She grabbed the man, carried him to the bottom floor, and hid him behind the staircase. She ran up the stairs at full speed reaching the floor just below the Director's office. She walked out of the staircase to the offices of the Public Affair department. She just walked by the offices dodging eyes and cameras along the way.

It took her about seven to eight minutes to get to the Director's office and luckily, the secretary did not return yet. She stood in front of the door and sent a pulse of chakra to get a read on the room. She noticed that the room had no hidden cameras, which surprised her, nevertheless she whispered something, "**Raiton: Denjiha…**" Her hand began to glow in a yellow light and began charging up with electricity. She placed her hands on the door as they released a small surge of electric energy into the room. This cut the power shutting down all the electronic equipment in the Director's office only.

She whispered, "Here goes nothing…" as she sneaked in the dark room.

{Stop the Song here}

**Langley, Virginia, USA  
><strong> 

It was cool autumn day with showers of rain and thick dark clouds covering the sky, which made matters worse it was a bit foggy and quite damp making the forest grounds all soft and mushy from the fallen leaves and wet earth. The forest gave off a rather nice scent, Naruto sighed as he had evoked the memories of the forests around Konoha.

Naruto stood on the branches of the evergreen coniferous tree that didn't have the slightest brown in its leaves. Naruto stood there as he activated the Choubuku Rin'negan as he began to scan the entire facility. Two ten-foot electrified wire fences and half a dozen guards on each side of the complex surrounding the building. They were all alert and ready for anything. All the guards wore identical uniforms consisting of a black baseball cap, a black shirt with Kevlar body armor, and grey utility belts on their black military pants and black military boots. Armed to the teeth with the latest weapons and explosives, they even had spare magazines enough to fight a war and win it.

Naruto during his studying of this world took an interest in this world's weapons as he came to understand and even like them. However, he loved his weapons even more as he was a ninja, a shinobi. In addition, unlike these firearms, kunai and shuriken were completely silent. Due to his profession as a shinobi, he needs to be completely silent and traceless to be effective. He zoomed on their weapons and noticed that they were the Heckler & Koch MP5 model submachine guns complete with silencers attached. They had a couple of K-9 attack dogs present as well.

He knew that he had to enter old school therefore, through stealth, as he did not have the luxury of an identity to use gaining access to the building. Thus, he concluded that he would have to go ninja style on the place right of the bat using his old masters techniques. Naruto began to make handseals as he whispered, "**Shūki jokyo no jutsu…**"

He began to run through the trees as he began another series of handseals, "**Tōton Jutsu…**"

After those words escaped his lips, all traces of his existence vanished. If you were trying hard enough, you could see the movements of the branches that he stepped on before he completely vanished.

The invisible ninja ran top speed through the forest almost reaching the end of the tree line of the forest and jumped from the last branch over the electrified fence and oblivious guards. He rolled his eyes as he jumped over the tall fence as if it was an anthill. He landed silently on the other side in a low crouch, scanning the perimeter with his dōjutsu. He used his chakra on his feet to hide his footprints as he noticed that there were land mines scattered across the area. He started to walk dodging and avoiding the mines until he reached the inner walls.

He jumped over the electric fence and landed vertically on the wall of the main building. He was using his chakra to attach himself to the wall as he moved up to the roof. He entered through the roof window and began his search for the mainframe of the complex.

**{Continue the song}**

**Kisara, FBI Headquarters**

She entered the darkened as she proceeded to engage her target; the Director. She heard him speak, saying, "Can anyone hear me?! What is the matter with this damn phone?!" Then heard something crash to the floor and he shouted, "Shit, I think I have a flashlight here, somewhere…"

She could hear him rumbling about in his drawers. She stealthily walked toward the man until she was behind him. She took out a kunai, held it in a reverse handgrip, and grabbed the man from behind.

All he could say was, "What the…" before he felt the blade edge of a knife on his throat. He froze stiff as he thought he was about to be assassinated in his own office.

Cold but womanly voice comforted him, "Don't worry sir, I am not here to kill you…"

He would have sighed if not for the knife that still held to his throat. He gathered a bit of his courage and asked the mystery woman, "Who are you and what do you want?"

The lady giggled as she replied, "Oh nothing to worry your little head with," as he felt the cold tip of a needle on the back of his neck. She pressed a small object to his jugular hitting a nerve cluster knocking him out.

She laid him on the ground hidden behind his oak wood desk. She began to search him as she found his wallet including his _TS/SCI clearance_ card. She stood as she took in his figure as she released her transformation. Then she activated it again concealing her form in a pillar of smoke as she disappeared, as the Director, he appeared standing in her place. 'He' smirked as 'he' walked out the room locking it from the outside using his keys that 'he' found on the knocked out director. 'He' then threw the keys in a nearby table as 'he' walked towards the Database mainframe of the building.

After ten minutes of walking, the fake director reached the mainframe because as the Director 'he' had total access with the access card of course. The fake entered the room containing the mainframe computer and approached the device as she checked if anyone was present. She sighed; as it was all clear and activated the computer, inserting the flash drive that her Shishō given her. She waited as the flash drive began to do its work and copy the files. However, her curiosity got on her nerves, so she read the files that were being copied.

She found out that they were lists of international criminals, including the mafia, terrorists etc., as well as undercover agents that belong to this agency. It was also copying information of all other agencies the FBI knew of. She bopped her fist to her palm as she realized the importance of her mission. She waited for a few more minutes before the screen read, "Download complete."

'_Okay, all that is left is I walk out of here_,' thought the transformed kunoichi as she took out the memory card and walked out of the room. She forgot something that the security cameras were monitoring the room and someone had noticed her.

{**Stop the song here!**}

**A few minutes back Security Room**

Richard was surprised to see the Director himself in the mainframe room. What's more, his partner had not contacted him yet which was strange. He was worried if something might have happened to him. As well as the camera failure in the Director's office was even more bizarre.

"Chris, do you copy?" he spoke in to the transmitter.

"Yep, loud and clear, boss! What can I do for you?" replied the voice of Chris.

"I would like you to search for my partner, but first go check on the Director's office as we have no visual."

"Roger, Chief," replied Chris.

A minute later, came answer on the transmitter, "Boss, the room is closed from the outside. Oh wait a minute…"

Richard could hear the rattling of keys in the background, and then Chris said, "Oh I found them here. Weird on the table just outside the door…"

Richard's eyes widen as he yelled, "Quickly open the door…"

Chris panicked but did as he was told and opened the door. It was dark but he could still make out the room and noticed a pair of shoes sticking out of the side of the desk. He approached them cautiously as he realized that it was the Director's shoes. He froze as he thought he saw a dead body but the rising and falling of chest stopped him from screaming for help. He got to the director quickly, placed his pointer and ring fingers on his jugular vein, and sighed in relief. There was a strong and stead pulse meaning that he was knocked unconscious. He yelled to his transmitter, "Boss, I found the director here on the floor unconscious. What is happening here?!"

Richard was stunned, '_How is that possible? The Director is in the mainframe room?! Then who is the one leaving the room now?_'

He stood as he said, "We have a code black. I repeat we have a code black. Someone has infiltrated the building posing as the director. Total lock down, now! No one is to get in or out, understood?!"

The people in the room were shocked but completed their tasked as the alarm sounded and the building began to shut down as the gates began to close. Richard then remembered something, "Also I would like all eyes on the Director on the screen as he is a fake."

Before any of the men could question him, he replied, "I have just confirmed that the real Director is alive and well but unconscious from Agent Chris who is in the Director's office right now. So we hunt for the impersonator since we closed all the exits, he will run to the roof where I will be waiting to arrest him, any questions?"

{Play the song; Assassin's Creed III OST/ 09 Trouble in Town}

**With Kisara**

The fake director was walking to the exit when all of a sudden, the gates began to close, and the alarm rang. "Che!" She cursed as she slipped back in the inner parts of the building.

"How did they find out about me so quickly?" she said to herself until it hit her. That bastard who is Katie's friend might be the one to find her out. She cursed again as she used the crowd to maneuver to another exit only finding it closed. She knew she could use ninjutsu but that would defeat the purpose of this mission and fail it. She walked down the hallway in attempt to go deeper into the structure. However before she could even try again one of the FBI swat teams searching the building stopped her and they aimed their weapons at her and their leader shouted, "Freeze!"

Kisara froze as if she could feel their weapons pointed at her back. She took a quick glance around the area she was in now. They were six men wearing black heavy Kevlar armor and assault rifles. She noticed that she was in an empty hallway and therefore there were no objects to replace with using the Kawarimi no Jutsu. She could use the members of the swat team themselves but it was against her principles, '_Never harm the innocent as they are who we protect. Never kill, unless we have no other alternative._'

She took a deep breath as she still in transformation raised her hands in surrender. The armed agents surrounded the fake director as the leader ordered, "Put your hands were we can see them! Now place them behind your back!"

As the imposter complied, the leader approached to cuff the suspects his hands. Only to be surprised as the suspect flexed his wrists and a pair of blades appeared. This surprised the swat team for a second before the tried to aim their weapons again. However, a second was all that the imposter needed to retract his weapons and grab the leader by the throat before slamming him to three of his officers knocking them all out. Then the imposter attacked the remaining other guards in a fistfight. Noticing that they were in a disadvantage, due to the size of the area, they did not fire their weapons charged with their fists as well.

The tallest one of them tried to throw a right hook to the chin of the fake. However, the suspect had other plans as he parried the blow upwards using his left hand breaking the stance of the foe. He then counterattacked with a devastating palm strike to his diaphragm, knocking his breathe away and crashing him to the wall. Then she attacked the last one in a flash choking him from behind releasing her hidden blade as she held him hostage. He froze as he saw the blade but was even more surprised when it disappeared as he felt a sharp pain on the back of his neck, sending him to a blissful unconsciousness just like his teammates.

{Stop the song here!}

{Play the song; Assassin's Creed III OST/ 03 Escape in Style}

The impersonator took a couple deep breaths before heading to the same staircase he used earlier. Slamming the open as the kunoichi released her henge, as it was now obsolete; she took off like a black flash running up the stairs until she reaching the roof. She kicked the door breaking it into splinters and continued undeterred until she reached the edge of the building. She turned around as she heard a very faint sound of clicking metal and to her surprise there, they were.

The entire SWAT teams of the FBI cocked and locked including that Richard person, aiming their guns at her. He had a smug smile on his face as he said, "Well I'll be damned! You are a woman yet you could copy our director perfectly? What is with those clothes and mask anyhow? You have nowhere to go. Give it up young lady and save yourself and us all the trouble. Now who are you and what do you want with those files?"

Kisara stood silent as she looked at him through her mask.

Calmly Richard stated, "I will repeat again as I think you might not have heard me the first time. Who are you and what is your business here?"

Her silence being her only reply angered him and his fellow agents. He began grind his teeth in anger as he finally said, "Okay, take her in."

In a cold and mechanical voice she replied, "I am a shadow, a ghost, a nobody and thus I do not exist."

She surprised everyone by back flip over the wall to her death causing everyone's eyes to widen in horror. Agent Richard and some of the men that weren't too stunned ran to the edge. Agent Richard accepted the fact that he would see a dead body on the pavement of the street, only to his disbelief that there was none.

"What the hell is going on around here?!" exclaimed the flabbergasted Agent.

{Stop the song here!}

To be continued…

List:-

**Undō enerugī kyushi fūin – Kinetic energy absorption seal**

**Tsuyo-sa fūin – Strength seal **

**Asshuku fūin – Compression seal**

**Raiton: Denjiha – Lightning Release: Electromagnetic wave**

**Shūki jokyo no jutsu: Odor removal technique **

**Tōton Jutsu:** **Transparent Escape Technique**


	12. Chapter 12 YOMI's First Strike

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own the rights to Naruto or Kenichi the Mightiest Disciple or any of the characters used in this publication. I own the eye and some of the techniques in the story. I thank all who read my story and if you have any questions please ask I will explain as much as I can. So now, let be on with the story…_

_PS: I am very sorry for the long wait but I lost motivation to write with my new job and new problems I got along the way. However, I even started to write it even in my office whenever I had free time and here is the fruit of that work. Nevertheless, I couldn't believe it as the story went on and reached a 10,000 words which is a joyous day to me. It is thanks to you guys who read and reviewed my story to which I thank you for your continuous support and encouragement! Now that I have finished blabbing on let's continue with the story, shall we... _

Normal Speech: "Naruto"

Important points: _Chakra_

Thoughts: _'Then I will break that curse. If there is such thing as peace, I will find it. I won't give up__!_'

Jutsu Seals: **'**_**Tora, Inu, Tori, Saru, Hitsuji!' important things,**_

Jutsu Names & Places: "**Summoning Jutsu!**"** Tokyo**

Bijū and Summon Speech: **"Now then... Who do you want to kill...?"**

Chapter 12: YOMI's First Strike

_In a cold and mechanical voice she replied, "I am a shadow, a ghost, nobody and thus I do not exist."_

_She surprised everyone by back flip over the wall to her death causing everyone's eyes to widen in horror. Agent Richard and some of the men that weren't too stunned ran to the edge. Agent Richard accepted the fact that he would see a dead body on the pavement of the street, only to his disbelief that there was none. _

"_What the hell is going on around here?!" exclaimed the flabbergasted Agent._

**Naruto's Secret Warehouse, Outskirts of Washington DC**

"Damn it! That was too close! I was about to get caught…" whispered the near breathless Kisara as she walked into the warehouse. She removed her hood and peeled off her mask so she could breathe better, not that she couldn't. She collapsed on the coach as she was tired and sore of the chakra fueled run. She could not be seen or even caught a glance of, if she were to use this hideout thus she ran at neck breaking speed the entire time. She had to do it or else a civilian or a security camera would have seen her informing the authorities. It was all thanks to Shishō's hard yet brutal training along with his awesome jutsu. If it weren't for that she would have been caught from the very beginning.

Ninjutsu is really powerful tool but a tool no less therefore it does not make you invincible. It has its own drawback just like any form of martial arts which her Shishō had drilled into her head. Every jutsu has its own set of weaknesses and the general one would be Chakra. As her master drilled this information into her head, each jutsu requires chakra to create the necessary feats and the drawback is that chakra is limited and it will ultimately get used up. If you don't wait for your reserves to regain the lost chakra and you eventually use up all of it, you die. You will automatically die from a case of chakra exhaust as chakra is the product of life force that your body creates and without it your body will shut down. As well as every jutsu uses a different amount of your chakra thus she had to feel how much she had left as well as which jutsu she could use without finishing her chakra reserves.

So she had to be careful with the amount of chakra she had left or else she would end up in an early grave. She remembered that she was starving and went on the hunt for food in the hideout and luckily her Shishō had a fridge fully stocked with all kinds of foods. As an indication of her hunger, a trail of her drool started to leak at the sight of the sustenance.

She smiled as she said, "Well, since Shishō is not here, I will help myself with…"

"With what?" said a rather amused voice behind the young kunoichi surprising her.

She then sprung like a strained coil while she let out a scream, "Kya!" The screaming kunoichi spun and faced the source of the amused voice.

She faced the smiling face of her master and said, "Shishō why must you always do that?! You nearly gave me a heart attack?!"

"Yar Yar, Isn't ninja supposed to be aware of his or her surroundings at all time, Sara-chan?" said the blonde Kage with a smirk.

He laughed at her expense as he said, "Remember Kisara, that even if you are unquestionable safe, you must always have your eyes peeled and your ears open. It will save your life and the life of your comrades on battlefield and off it. Is that clear, Kisara-chan?"

"Hai Shishō!" said Kisara after being caught so easily after all he is her master. She could only blush at her teacher while finding the floor incredible interesting at the moment. She shook away her embarrassment as she looked at her master with questioning gaze.

"Shishō, what do we do now?" queried the red haired kunoichi.

"Well, I have a couple of missions I have to complete before get back home," replied the Kage level shinobi.

"Oh? So when will we go?" inquired the enthusiastic red head.

"We? Who said anything about you going with?" said the Master ninja with an arched brow.

She looked at him with her widen green eyes as he continued, "Remember young lady, you failed your mission after your cover was blown and for that you are grounded and your training doubled. You're lucky to have escaped as they never encountered a ninja before thus it was their ignorance and lack of knowledge that saved you. They could have killed you as well but for them being a law enforcement organization, they didn't."

"What?! No! Master please, anything but that, don't double my training or I am going to die," whined Kisara with fearful tears filling the rims of her slowly widening eyes.

Naruto had an evil gleam in his eyes as he smiled saying, "Oh, is that right? Is that the sound of your complaining filling on my ears, Kisara-chan?"

Kisara froze as she knew that he used that tone it meant that she was in deep trouble and the only way to escape is to agree with whatever he had cooked up for her.

"No! I mean… no Shishō… What I said was that I was glad that you doubled my train…" said Kisara as a cold shivered ran down her back. She had just condemned herself to a painful reminder of her master's sadistic torture that he calls training.

"Good!" said her master with a smile and continued saying, "However, we will begin later after I have finished my business in Europe."

Kisara was relieved that she was going to be crushed by training but that gleam in her master's eyes said otherwise. It made her shiver as to what horrors her master will do to her next.

He then said, "Let me get us back home before we can continue."

She nodded as her Shishō placed his hand on her shoulder and whispered '**Hiraishin no Jutsu!**' as they the master and student disappeared without a trance.

**A few days later, Ryōzanpaku Dōjō **

Shirahama Kenichi was training with Furinji Miu as usual in their dōjō. He began to understand that the world isn't all butterflies and rainbows while still holding on to his beliefs. They have been fighting quite a few martial artists after the rumors of the Ryōzanpaku dōjō's defeat began to spread. First it was those who thought that they can defeat them then it was other dōjō s and finally came Yami.

The Masters fought, no… more like annihilate the members of the attacking force from the Zanshin Taishō ryū martial art who were ordered by Yami to attack. While him, Miu and his little sister Honoka were attacked by the disciples of the same clan, Tsukasa and Yakabe Kurando. Kenichi defeated Kurando thanks to the even tougher training he underwent after his defeat at the hands of the _new_ Nanjō Kisara and then followed by Odin his oldest friend also known as Asamiya Ryūto. However, he still thought about how Kisara fought both him and Miu defeating them so easily. He did win against him later when they fought again however it was a hollow victory at best.

He was still flabbergasted that the Rikudō Sennin Uzumaki Naruto-san, had defeated his masters. He was not that much older than he was, about Shigure-sensei's age. What's more surprising is the fact that Naruto-san was now dating Shigure-san.

"It was not the time or place to be daydreaming, Kenichi-san!" shouted Miu as she punched him a little too hard knocking him out on the floor.

"Ha ha ha Kenichi-boya, are you still getting your ass handed to you by Miu?" said a familiar voice behind the pair of martial artists.

Miu got to her fighting stance while Kenichi flipped upright activating his Seikūken field. They looked around however they couldn't find or sense the origin of the voice.

"Come on guys, why so serious?" said the voice again but this time in between them. Miu and Kenichi then felt an arm on their shoulders as they stared at the red haired person. Miu flinched as her hand automatically tried grab the offending upper limb and threw the body along with it.

"Why did you throw Kenichi-boya, Miu-san?" quipped the scarlet haired girl with a small grin.

Miu began to focus on the target of her throw and screamed, "Kenichi-san! Are you alright? You know that I will throw anyone who touches me from behind!"

Kenichi laid on the floor twitching as his soul was about to leave his wrenched body not even hearing her rant and thought, '_I couldn't even feel her penetrating the field of my Seikūken! Then bypassed our defenses touching us both so easily?Also why did Miu-san grab and throw me in place of Kisara-san?_'

Miu was thinking along those lines, '_How did I throw Kenichi-san? I know grabbed Kisara's arm yet I threw Kenichi-san instead? He was even that close yet I threw him? Was that a technique of hers?_'

"I'm fine, Miu-san. You know I'm used to being thrown around by you… he he he," said the boy as he blushed at her concern making her blush as well.

"Ha ha ha…You guys are so funny… It's as if you're a newly married couple…" smirked the ninja girl at the blushing duo. The pair met with each other's eyes before looking away from each other, Kenichi scratching the back of his neck while Miu found it interesting to play with her fingers.

Seeing Kisara's grinning face, Kenichi coughing into his fist and asked, "Not that you are unwelcomed or anything Kisara-san, but what are you doing here?"

"Oh? Shishō said that he had to meet with your masters for something important and asked me to join him. Let's go listen in on them," said Kisara with a mischievous smile on her pretty face.

"Okay…" said the pair as her smile grew to a full blow grin on her face.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go!" said the red haired kunoichi while Miu and Kenichi fixed themselves up and followed her to their agreed upon spot, the '_Master's War Room'_.

They reached the door of the room that the master shinobi Naruto was meeting the Ryōzanpaku masters in. Kisara slid the door a bit so the three of them could peek in unnoticed. Ironically forgetting that their masters would have already noticed them since they walked towards their meeting room from the sparring area.

**Ryōzanpaku Dōjō, Master's War room**

"Naruto-kun, we are surprised that you would ask this of us?" said the surprised Philosophical Jujitsu Master, "So you would like us protect and train your disciple for a while?"

"Yes, and moreover I would like to have Bukihime personally train Kisara in her own feminine kenjutsu style rather than mine. You see my style is quite deadly and is too early for Kisara-chan to learn", said the young sage.

"Naruto-kun… you would like… me to teach… your student?" asked shyly the kunoichi-like swordswoman while playing with her index fingers as Tochūmaru sat in between her prodigious E-cup breasts.

Trying to keep his eyes away from her nice 'assets' as he could feel killing intent aimed at him by the other male masters of the dōjō except the childlike Apachai. Shrugging off their intent like it was nothing he replied to her, "Of course Bukihime, as you will eventually join and be a part of my family. I also know you are dying for a worthy apprentice who is not afraid of learning techniques and the overall use weapons in battle."

Naruto looked at the direction of the door as he felt the presence of his student Kisara and the Ryōzanpaku disciples as well. The three hidden listeners were shocked by the news but none more so than Kisara herself. She thought and thought to herself, '_Why would master do this? Could the reason be my failure at my last mission? But this could be to help me learn about weapons from a female specialist?_'

"Yay! I have an apprentice!" said Shigure in a louder voice than she would normally use as she jumped up pumping her fist in the air victoriously. Tochūmaru squeaked happily at his friend's happiness as he climbed up on the top of Shigure's head.

Naruto smiled at the rodent as he said mysteriously, "I know Tochūmaru-kun, and I have seen her down in the dumps since someone did not want to learn from her. So I thought to help my new bond with Bukihime, I provide her with a willing apprentice for her to teach. Are I just awesome, Tochūmaru-kun?"

The strongest mouse nodded and squeaked happily as if he was replying to the ninja. Kenichi and Miu both thought, _'He can understand Tochūmaru-kun?!'_

Kisara looked her master with a deadpan face as she thought, _'Nothing is going to surprise me about Shishō anymore…'_ What she didn't know was that she will come to take back her words regarding him.

"Be that as it may, I would like to know is why you are doing this really Naruto-kun," asked the Elder of the dōjō.

"Nothing can pass you sharp eyes, Furinji-Jiji!" exclaimed the young sage with a big grin.

He sighed as he answered seriously, "Actually, there are three reasons for my decision. First, I would like Kisara to know Bukihime-chan as she will be part of my family soon. Secondly, Kisara must interact with people of her own age from time to time as it is not healthy to train continuously without rest for both the mind and body. And finally, I have a couple of missions out of the country, and I can't just leave my cute little genin all alone."

The sliding door opened loudly as a distressed Kisara entered the room and walked towards her master. "Shishō… Is this about my failure?" said the redhead meekly.

Naruto smiled as he placed his large hand on the top of her head. His smile never left his face as he stroked her red hair in the most fatherly way with pride shining in his eyes crystal blue eyes.

"Kisara-chan, you weren't and will never be a failure to me. I am proud of you and whatever it is you chose as any parent would of their children. You are precious to me as Bukihime and will protect and guide you through whatever problems you will face." He said with that same proud smile.

Sighing he carry on saying, "However, I'm going to be extremely busy to the point I can't train you properly for the following days. So I thought I could kill three birds with one stone. You get to know my fiancée Bukihime while she trains you as you're still rough around the edges with the regards to the use of weapons, Kisara-chan. Also so you can have friends as I am very familiar with loneliness and I would never dream for you to ever feel that ever."

Kisara sniffed as tears that had formed from the beginning, now began to fall down her cheeks as she ran and hugged her master. He was surprised by her actions but he never pulled away from the emotional girl. He gently stroked her crimson hair as he smiled and hugged with happiness that reminded him of his mother when he first met her.

Kenichi, Miu, Sakaki Shio along with Ma Kensei sniffed as well as they too had tears in their eyes while Akisame, Apachai and the elder smiled. Shigure sniveled a bit as she tried to hide her blushing face from the crowd. She was not sure of what to do due to her strange past with an even stranger father. So from this scene could remember the sword her father gave her and all the love and pride in bedded in the blade.

A small smile appeared on her usually stoic face as she noticed Naruto was looking at her. His stare made her shy away from his gaze as he smiled at her as well.

Naruto broke the hug as he cleared his throat a couple of times. He then said, "Now that we are over the mushy stuff, I would like to let my disciple retrieve her things before I leave."

Naruto held his student's shoulder as they both disappeared leaving behind a shock group of martial artists.

The silence of the dōjō was rather eerie as they were still trying to figure out how the young man vanished into thin air. However, it didn't last long as the least welcomed person or alien as his _friends_ would call him, came to the dōjō and appeared from the hallway. Noticing the weird and rather tense air of the dōjō, he laughed as he began to say, "What did I miss? Whatever, it is has to be something completely strange or none of the monsters of this dōjō would be this silent."

His words snapped everyone out of their daze and proceeded to start what they would normally do should he arrive. That being, Shigure would spontaneously chain him up with her trusty _**kusarigama**_ while the Shinigami of the Underground Mau Thai world would being her second, guarding the pointy eared demonic alien.

"Why do these two _bakemono _always do this to me?" asked the bored tone having gone through with this situation already.

Kenichi have already snapped out of his daze like the other said, "Well that's because you are evil! They both can sense that pure darkness that is flowing through you and leaking out of you wherever you go, demonic alien!"

Niijima Haruo aka the demonic alien smirked as he shrugged off Kenichi's accusations like they were a complement and replied, "But I am a necessary evil as I remember that it was me who helped you take down Ragnarok street gang. Without me you would have been bullied till you were killed, you ungrateful friend."

Kenichi flinched as he knew the pointy eared fiend was right to a t, had he left him to the wolves, he would have been injured badly or worse killed.

Niijima smiled victoriously as he saw his Assault Commander's shoulder slump in defeat. Then he heard him say, "I guess you're right Niijima, thank you for help."

Those honest words shocked Niijima more than anything as he sat there on the ground stunned. "Really…" stuttered out the unlikely friend before he hardened his voice.

"Well of course you are. I am Niijima Haruo-sama, general of _Shinpaku Rengō_!"

**Later that Afternoon, Ninshū Temple**

"I have finished packing, Shishō", said the red haired genin as she looked for her master in the temple.

"Good. However, there are still things I need to explain away from the Ryōzanpaku. So listen well my student," said Naruto in his '_Kage_' mode.

"Hai, Shishō!" said Kisara with complete conviction.

"Here are the rules regarding your stay in the Ryōzanpaku dōjō; First and foremost you must never use any ninjutsu techniques I taught you except for the basic three, little chakra shape manipulation such as increasing your physical strength and speed, nothing more. Also do not release the weight seals on yourself unless you must and you have no other option therefore only when your life or the life of another individual is threatened. Plus you are allowed to use shurikenjutsu any and all taijutsu styles you like."

She nodded at his first rule as it made sense, '_we are shinobi and we must hide our technique unless necessary._'

He took a deep breath, "Secondly, you must not tell anyone anything about yourself as knowledge is power and they might use it against you."

She nodded as he continued, "Finally, I need you to continue train in the skills I taught you."

She looked confused as she questioned, "But how sensei? I mean I will be in dōjō with all those master class martial artist."

"That is easy, Sara-chan! Hahaha! You will use any time you have away from the dōjō or not training under Bukihime-chan," replied the smiling master shinobi.

Kisara was about bellyache about her slave driver of a master until she saw his evil grin again causing her to shut up without saying a uttering a single word.

Naruto nodded in approval and said, "Don't forget to take your weapons with you and don't seal them in your scrolls either."

She nodded as she left to her room and arrange her weapons including her hidden blades, tanto and katana her master made for her. She activated the hidden blades making the weapons and metallic plates appear as she placed them in her bag. Kisara heave a sigh deeply as she had finished placing her weapons stockpile in her backpack getting ready. She finished quickly as usual just as her master called her to the dōjō.

Kisara walked carrying her backpack and holding a bag in her left hand which held most of her feminine stuff and clothes.

Naruto smiled a bit as he felt her aura and chakra bright in happiness. He said, "Let's go, we need to run the whole way!"

She deflated visibly yet smiled anyways and said confidently, "Hai!"

With a nod from the Kage level ninja, they blurred into the forest in a burst of speed towards the Ryōzanpaku dōjō.

**Ryōzanpaku Dōjō **

After twenty minutes of continuous running, ninja style mind you, they made it to dōjō with Naruto not breaking a sweat while Kisara while she has gotten better than before she was still sweating heavily and trying to catch her breathe. Naruto walked to the gigantic door or should we say gate as he tapped the gate. The door swung open like it was slammed by a speeding train allowing the master and his student entry to the _Strongest Dōjō._

Naruto called out to the masters of the dōjō as the Elder appeared along with the others greeted him even though they already met earlier. Everyone gathered in the dōjō as Naruto turned to his student and nodded.

She took a deep breath as she step forward and said, "Nanjō Kisara, genin of the _Ninshū__jinja _here! Please be kind to me and I hope we all get along!"

She politely bowed to the masters who smiled at her respect and well behaved manner. They were all surprised by the name of Naruto's ninja dōjō, _Shinobi Way Temple_… They shrugged their shoulders as they had no right to ask as their dōjō's name meant_ 'the place where strong man and ambitious man gather'_.

Her beautiful long red hair flowed as it swayed when she bowed gaining the attention of the perverted men of the group namely, Kensei and Kenichi. They both took the time to study her and immediately noticed her changed body structure and position. She stood there looking almost relax yet her muscles were coiled as if she would run at any moment. She was of a lean built yet she had an athletic body, with well-toned muscles of her arms and legs visible and strong. Both men thought that she had the same body structure as Miu. But that is where their similarities end. Kisara was an inch or two taller than Miu and much curvier than her. Kensei noted that she was at least a cup or two bigger than Miu in the breast department and even wider hips with an even tighter and well-defined full derrière. He was rather surprised at the changes as Kenichi told him once she was a lithe body type.

"That girl is surely a well-trained young martial artist," said the Elder Furinji with a smile as he felt a bit of nostalgia hit him when he saw Naruto's student.

Akisame whispered to the Elder, "You're quite right, Elder. Surprisingly she has the same body structure as Miu's late mother…"

The Elder nodded as he too knew that Kisara was in fact a carbon copy of his departed daughter-in-law except Kisara had long crimson red hair and sharp emerald cat-like eyes instead pitch black hair and dark violet eyes. She was rather alert of her surrounding even though she was in the company of her master, showing that she was cautious and ready for anything unexpected. While so she hid it well to the point that she could fool anyone below a master class martial artist.

"Naruto-kun has really taught her well for the short time he had her," whispered the elder of the dōjō.

Akisame came to the same conclusion as well as he replied, "No wonder she defeated both Miu-chan and Kenichi-kun so quickly. She's different from our Kenichi due to her raw potential and natural fighting talent. If the fact that she would fight a master class martial artist just because her master order her shows great loyalty and strength of will. Naruto-san is lucky to have such a disciple under him and she will make a fine master someday."

Shigure studied the new girl with same look as always but studied her features deeply. She noticed thateven though the girl had a couple of hidden weapons of herself, she did not seem to be even connect to them. She held her body the same way as a weaponless fighter would and then she knew that it would be difficult to teach her, however Shigure loves a challenge. Even after her disappointment with Kenichi she still would like to have a student to pass down her techniques. This will help her in the future when it came to teach her future children with Naruto.

She blushed at the idea of her with Naruto and having a family with children running around. However, her daydream was interrupted when Naruto approached her. He smiled at her with his warm loving smile that she began to adore and said, "Bukihime-chan, I would like to let my disciple in your hands for the time being, if you don't mind?"

He softly held her hand like it was a fragile piece of crystal and gave it an even softer kiss making the kunoichi swordswoman blushed at the heartfelt and loving gesture from the shinobi. She softly nodded as he smiled and said, "I will take out on another date after I get back, okay?"

"ok...ay" said the now shying Shigure as she played with her fingers while trying not to look into his happy cobalt blue eyes.

He pulled her in close as he parted her air and affectionately kissed the middle of her forehead. The scene was witnessed by everyone including a pair of young girls with hearts in their eyes as they simultaneously, 'Aw! They are so cute together! I wish I had someone like that!'

Naruto stepped away and said, "Well I will be off now! I will be back in a week or two. Ja nee!"

He bowed as he slyly dropped a small smoke pellet that exploded covering him in a thick grey smoke cloud and it had cleared in a couple of seconds revealing the disappearance of the Ninja master.

Kenichi said what was on everyone's mind except for Kisara, "I would love to know how he keeps disappearing like that."

Everyone agreed with him excluding the redhead as she already knew how he did it or at least a part of it.

Miu hopped gleefully as her bountiful 'assets' bounced as the perverted master and student duo got an eyeful of them. She smiled as she turned to Kisara and grabbed her hands as she said, "Kisara-san, please come with me as you will be staying in my room."

Kisara nodded follow the blonde girl to her room. She was surprised by the cat theme of Miu's room but loved it as she had an absolute love for the four legged felines. Kisara smiled as she took a seat and said, "Miu-chan since we are friends call me Kisara-chan and I will call you 'Miu-chan' from now onwards, okay?"

Miu gasped happily as she said, "Oh you are first female friend to have! Okay I will Kisara-chan!"

Kisara happily nodded but said, "First female friend? What do you mean by that, Miu-chan? Didn't you have any friends before me or that Kenichi-boya?"

Miu shook her head timidly as she replied, "I went on a trip with my grandfather around the world so I could not make friends at all." Miu's eyes almost began to tear up as Kisara stood up and walked over to her hugging her in her large bosom. Miu froze at first not used to his kind of contact but slowly relaxed and began to sniff a bit as warm tears fell from her closed eyes. Miu didn't know why but she felt like she need to cry, she didn't know her parents nor did she have any one to call her friend for most of her life. Of course her grandfather was there for her but he could never fill the large hole left by the absence of her parents. As time went on the hole was grew small bit by bit, first with her love for cats and then for her new family in Ryōzanpaku and finally by her new/old friend Kenichi who ironically was her first friend ever. Now she had a female friend that she could relate and talk all the girly stuff she could never do before. Shigure was there but she was more like an older sister than friend and it was rather awkward talking to her before, if you could talk to her at all.

She smiled as she broke off the hug and smiled at Kisara who had a kind understanding look in her eyes. Kisara then said, "I can't understand what you felt yet I could still feel it through you Miu-chan. Loneliness is such a terrible thing said Shishō once. He explained that loneliness could break anyone and twist them to something monstrous. But he said it could be treated by having even a few but honest friends."

She took a deep breath as she continued, "You see I wanted to be recognized as a strong martial artist yet everyone would say I was weaker because of my gender. I was one of the top fighter there and the girls would admire me as I could take on a guy twice my size and , guys I used to train with and defeat during sparring, would say that they let me win because I was a girl!"

She smiled a bit as she remembered what her master said as she resaid his words, "Shishō once said, that it was who or what you are that made you strong or weak. It was the will to change for the better and to never back down from challenges that made you strong. So I follow what he said to the letter."

Miu smiled as she said, "Kisara-chan, you really care for your teacher, don't you?"

Getting caught by surprise, Kisara blushed red and stammered saying, "Of course I do! He was the first person to see me for me. He also saw that I would be a great ninja and he trained honestly me even if I had some doubts back then."

The girls just sat there in silence as they just enjoyed the other's company before they started to chat about everything.

**Later that evening, of the coast of Japan, **

The martial artist monster Kensei also known as Ogata Isshinsaiwalked into a room in the large ocean cruiser that was off the Tokyo Harbor by a few kilometers and closing. Kensei smiled as he threw what looks like a card with deadly accuracy towards an older manwho sat with his back to the window while he was pouring wine for himself. "I am Ogata Isshinsai, let me hand you this before you enter the country!"

The older man stopped the card from breaking his guard using the same bottle of wine he was pouring from. The card stroke the bottle and stabbed itself in the glass preventing any damage to older Chinese man without any effort at all. This provided enough proof to Ogata that the man was a superior martial artist.

"Ya, welcome to Japan, Li Tenmon-dono. It's just like you to have such an advance guard," said Kensei.

"Oh, this is the seal of the _Ichieikyūken_ (One Shadow, Nine Fists) and therefore you must be Kensei-dono! It's an honor to see you."

Taking notice of the embedded card, he plucked it out as he examined it and inquired, "This is a license for killing people, isn't it?"

The Fist Saint chuckled as he replied, "Don't say anything that might hurt your reputation. It's just a passport, one of Yami's, that is."

The older man face in shaded with a dark grin said, "Ryōzanpaku is it, fufufu… Then shall we greet them with a tryout first."

"However," warned Kensei, "You must be careful not to attract the attention of another martial artist while trying to perform your mission…"

"Oh you mean the infamous Rikudō Sennin, Uzumaki Naruto-dono… Don't worry as I am not going to interfere directly I will not gain his attention…" replied the head of the Chishou martial art clan.

"Good … we don't need him to be a problem now …" said the Saint Fist with a calm smile.

**Ninshū Temple**

Naruto had just finished going through his recently acquired knowledge. He walked away from the table which contained information regarding slavery and kidnapping happening in Paris with connections to the Mafia and criminal underground as well Yami. It surprised him at first but human trafficking is quite common in this world more so than his home world and nobody does anything about it. Naruto knows it is common among the members of a special clan like for example Hyūga Clan for their powerful eyes and taijutsu style.

What disgusting is the fact the target young females specifically between the ages of 17 to 25 along young women and sometimes even children. They were not of a specific nationality or a genetic abnormalities but their common ground was that they were foreigners to the great city. They were easily forgotten and had no one to come looking for them, thus making them the perfect prey for these criminals and then they sell them to the highest bidder. If the girls or women were non-virgins, they would whore them while making them addict to drugs to control them but usually a lot of these girls end up dead from overdose.

Ironically, an even worse fate was present if their prey turned out to be a virgin. They would sell the victim off to some sick and extremely wealthy men as a sex slave for the rest of her life or until they're bored of them. Then later 'disposing' them as they knew too much to be left alive.

Naruto found out about them from the CIA files he had stolen from Langley. It would seem that they had a couple of rouge agents helping these criminals into this business making way for drugs and illegal weapons as well.

He sighed as this would be a '_search and destroy_' mission as he had to look for the chain of command from the grunts to the bosses themselves. So his targets would be the most powerful people of the European continent. It was not surprising that they had branches in every major city in the European Union, thus he need to eliminate the biggest and most powerful branch before moving in on the rest. He will use the strategy in war which is '_Divide and Conquer_'. It would save him the trouble having to fight each and every one of them individually.

All he had to do is make them be suspicious of each other if they are not already then he would poke at their side agitating them. Making them angry enough and the smallest thing will start the biggest war and finally Naruto will swoop in for the kill while his clones protect the innocent by standers using genjutsu.

Naruto smiled as he remembered that he used suck at genjutsu but after he became Jūbi jinchūriki his chakra stabilize for some reason allowing him to create beautiful B ranked genjutsu easily. However, he mastered the art of genjutsu after receiving Sasuke's Sharingan eyes and even more after the evolved to the Chōbuku Rinnegan. Ironically, when he used genjutsu with it would be so real to the point that whatever he created would be brought to life.

He found out that he was using the** Inton, or Yin Release **techniques, which were based on the spiritual energy that governs the imagination thatcan be used to create form out of nothingness. Then his dōjutsu would automatically add his the **Yang Release or Yōton **charka which based on the physical energy that governs vitality which is then used to breathe life into form.

Therefore he had combined Yin & Yang chakra, creating the all-powerful **Yin**-**Yang Release** also known as **Onmyōton** as well as **In'yōton** which are the bases on which shinobi used and manipulate chakra for ninjutsu. This in turn allowed him to use powerful jutsu like **Onmyōton**-**Banbutsu Sōzō**. He trained using his clones to speed up the process or it would have taken years to completely control it. Yin relates to one's spiritual energy and Yang relates to one's physical energy and it's necessary to utilize both of these in order to molding chakra for ninjutsu. According to Yamato-sensei, the manipulation of Yin and Yang is the source of non-elemental techniques such as the **Kagemane no Jutsu, Baika no Jutsu, Iryō Ninjutsu**, etc.

He sighed with both happiness and sadness on his mind. He was lucky at least had some years as Hokage if not for the temē Sasuke who wanted the title on some weird whim of his. Then he turned to Orochimaru who had cloned Obito and resurrect Uchiha Itachi and the rest of Akatsuki excluding Uzumaki Nagato and Konan again starting the 5th Ninja World War.

It was a horrifying war worse than the first one he was in as Sasuke and Orochimaru destroyed about 75 percent of the allied forces before they were defeat. Then not liking the fact he was defeated twice in a row by the same man, Obito had to do that damn space-time technique hurdling him to this world.

Naruto shook his head clearing those dark memories he was about to see again. He sighed as he got ready collecting his necessary items. Naruto heave a weary sigh again, "I am fucking tired of these type of people… Everywhere the same thing over and over again."

He heaved a deep and fatigued sigh as he collected his weapons to prepare for his latest mission.

**The Next day, ****Niijima's Secret Hideout **

The following day Kenichi was hanging out in new hideout that Niijima had come to possess. He was planting all kinds of flowers and plants around the hideout with a smile. Niijima wearing a general's cape appeared as he just walked out of the rundown building calling his name.

"Ken'ichi! You made it flowery here again! How many times must I tell you before you'll understand? Flowers are _not_ the right look for our secret hideout to look like a secret hideout!"

Kenichi smiled dumbly as she replied, "It's more of the _Secret Garden_ I suppose…Hehehe"

"Bah, if you don't take them away, I will spray these plants with herbicide!" yelled the fork tongued demon in anger.

Sweating a bit Kenichi replied, "If do that, then I will leave the Rengō, like pronto…"

Surprised by his reply, Niijima immediately changed his method of conversation, "Kenichi. Please, have more pride in your status as number two. It may feel like it's just a game to you right now, but in the future, I hope that this martial arts organization with you at the center!"

Kenichi did what he thought would save him from the demonic temptations of his demonic friend by ignoring his existence and continued towards planting more plants. He smiled as he mused to himself, "Well then! What shall I plant in this pot?"

"Oi! Are you listening to me?" shouted the anger alien at his second in command.

Who replied simply, "No I'm not…"

He then thought, '_Ah … to rest my body from the fatigue at the Ryōzanpaku and the mental fatigue from the continuous teasing from Kisara-san ever since she arrived … This is really a perfect place to hide in._ ' As he walked out of the compound gate holding a watering pot.

"How bothersome… I should ask someone," said an unfamiliar voice.

"Hm?" was his response as he walked out the gate and beheld a cute pink haired lithe girl with lite green eyes and a pink band aid on her left knee. She grinned at him with a rather mischief-maker smile when their eyes met as she walked towards him making him sweat apprehensively returning her smile with a nervous one.

She then said, "What a nice coincidence! Can you help me? Do you know where this house is?"

"Huh? This map is all wrong because the destination is quite strange as it makes any sense," said the young florist martial artist.

"True that, isn't it…" she replied with her hand on her small chin as she sat on her large duffel bag. She looked up and noticed the flowers that Kenichi had being working on and shouted happily, "Ah, flowers! They sure are pretty."

Kenichi looked at she was staring at and replied with a small smile, "They are, aren't they. With nothing but concrete and asphalt around, it's hard to relax."

She enthusiastically said, "Isn't that so, isn't that… I came here from a rural town in China. Only thing I hate about Japan so far is that there's no open spaces anywhere! There aren't that many trees and you can see the earth either."

"You're Chinese?" replied as he started to say with equal enthusiasm, "And you're right! They can't just cover all our good land in buildings!"

An honest smile grew on her pretty face as she revealed, "I'm relieved, as you're the first Japanese person to really understand me since I've arrived in Japan, three years ago."

Kenichi smiled sheepishly "Ehehehe, yeah me too. I had a lot of fun talking with someone who understands gardening. And you know… about this map, no matter how you look at it, the destination point is…" He turned as he pointed in the direction of Niijima's Hideout revealing that it was her target. She noticed the front door sign with the name of the place on it and stood up to leave.

She smiled as she waved at Kenichi saying, "Yeah, then I'll go now. Today, I just came to find were it was. Bye, bye! Let's meet again, florist-kun!"

"Eh? … … That was a strange girl that one," as he scratched his head at the Chinese girl's odd behavior.

"Kenichi! It's time for a meeting for all the captains!" shouted Niijima from somewhere in the compound.

Kenichi sighed as he said, "Niijima, you're so noisy!" as he walked back towards the building.

**Niijima's Meeting room**

Niijima began the meeting with a cough to gain the attention of his subordinates. He turned to Kenichi as he asked him, "Kenichi, what happened with Nanjō Kisara? Will she join us or not?"

Kenichi sighed as he simply said, "No."

"Why?" asked the evil alien with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know, okay. But it has something to do with her Shishō, you know the _Rikudō Sennin_…" said the cowardly martial artist.

"I haven't even seen a glimpse of him yet and the entire area's underground organizations are shaking in their boots. He must be a monster of a man if he was to make that much of an incredible impact on the antiestablishment…"

"Actually he is…" added Kenichi, "He has defeated all of my masters in Ryōzanpaku and is even dating our weapons mistress, Kōsaka Shigure…"

"What?!" was the only reasonable reaction from the people of Shinpaku Rengō.

"Really? Why did you tell me this soon?!" asked, more like shouted at his second in command.

"Wow! Whoever he is, he must be incredibly powerful to defeat all the masters in your dojo, Kenichi-kun!" said Takeda the boxer, "He must be some kind of superman if he could date the Katana Onēsan."

"So you're saying that Kisara-san is a student of a very dangerous man… How strong would you think she is now, Kenichi? " inquired Kōzō Ukita, the judo fighter of the group.

"I mean stronger than before, she's really strong. She doesn't even use Tae Kwon Do anymore as she uses an ancient martial art style which believe it or not is Ninjutsu. Her master is actually a ninja master who has reached the title of _Kage_ which shows that he is an extremely powerful fighter!"

His words made the group shocked as they never thought that Ninjutsu was real let alone it actually existed. They all thought it was one of the movie fantasies or some old stories in ancient legends and myths.

"Kenichi! You should never keep such information of this value from me! Also don't open your mouth and blabber with such things to anyone! Please discuss such thing with me before you inform everyone," said the Leader of the group.

Kenichi surprised by Niijima's outburst clomped his mouth shut allowing Niijima to continue the meeting.

"Anyway, on to the main topic of the day is…" said the Alien as he pointed towards the projected images behind him, "the beginning a new era of civil war. As you all know with the destruction of Ragnarok group, many smaller groups began to form and trying to control the areas belonging to the disbanded team."

The captains all nodded, "However, there are rumors of a new group called YOMI has been destroying other teams," added the alien general.

Siegfried added, "I've heard those rumors too. It's like they want to test the strength of a member. I've heard that many teams were destroyed by just one person."

Niijima turned his back to his fellow teammates as he crossed his arms behind his back intellectually. He then added to what Siegfried said, "That's right… When it comes to YOMI, even my information doesn't cover the team itself. But, I've succeeded in gaining knowledge about one thing, which is…"

He dramatically paused to increase the tension of the room as he continued after gaining his subordinates gaze, "They're avoiding us, the Shinpaku Rengō! I say they fear us! We who defeated Ragnarok!"

"I don't think so¸ My Great Demonic King! They might be saving us as we are the strongest!" sang the musician of the group.

The demonic entity known as Niijima denied it saying, "But There is no sign of that…"

"I remember that even my former comrade Loki the schemer feared them," added the music aficionada.

"If that is the case, then I will need to handle this one myself, risk my own body to investigate. So anyone coming with me…?" said the evil alien.

**Later that Evening**

"General-sama, it would seem that the ones from YOMI hasn't come yet," said the flag keeper of the Shinpaku Rengō, Matsui.

The alien general replied, "They'll come! I have reliable information that they will crush this gang tonight. Now be quiet Matsui-kun, someone's coming here!"

The gang was made up of a dozen or so of thugs and delinquents claiming this area as their own turf.

The goons of the gang shouted as a person in wears a tight red battle outfit with its shoulder blades and knee-pads covered in a dark blue protector giving the stranger a type of skater appearance. The person wore lightly padded gloves and shoes with outfit. The person had a similarly red special bicycle helmet with dark angular googles covering about half of their face.

The thugs attacked the person for underestimating only for the stranger smiled as he or she beat them in 5 seconds flat. The stranger movement along with asphalt created bright sparks blinding everyone as the person kick, punched and destroyed the group, disappearing soon after that.

"General-sama, because of the sparks I couldn't see a thing!" shouted the flag boy.

"The spark came from when her unbelievable fast moves collided with the asphalt," concluded the genius schemer.

Now that he had his vision back, Matsui yelled, "Ah, what are you doing, General? It's not safe, if you don't hide!"

The oddly calm general replied, "No, it's alright… no one is left standing to be a danger," as he touched some of the knocked out thugs on the ground with his foot.

Shocking the flag keeper, 'That can't be… It's only been a few seconds since the fight started …and they're already annihilated!'

_**To be continued…**_


	13. Chapter 13 Unlikely Meeting

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own the rights to Naruto or Kenichi the Mightiest Disciple or any of the characters used in this publication. I own the eye and some of the techniques in the story. Plus some techniques belong to MathiasNightlord01. I thank all who read my story and if you have any questions please ask I will explain as much as I can. So now, let be on with the story…_

_Hi guys! {Dodges jutsu, kunai, everything but the kitchen sink…} Ow that hurt!_

_Okay, I am terribly sorry for the late post. But there has been so much problems I had like moving and finding a new job that messed up my day and my ability to write example laziness and his mate the cursed writer's block! _

_Anyways I hope you guys enjoy the fruits of my tor- work! Tell me you think about it! Anyways thank you all for reading my pathetic works! {Sobs and cries manly tears!} _

_Any ways enjoy the new chapter!_

Normal Speech: "Naruto"

Important or Emphasized Speech: "_Fūin no Sho"_

Thoughts: _'Then I will break that curse. If there's such thing as peace, I will find it. I won't give up__!_'

Jutsu Seals: **'**_**Tora, Inu, Tori, Saru, Hitsuji!' important things,**_

Jutsu Names & Places: "**Summoning Jutsu!**" **,Tokyo**

Bijū and Summon Speech: **"Now then... Who do you want to kill...?"**

**Chapter 13: Unlikely Meeting**

**Next day Paris, France**

Naruto had just finished _"visiting"_ the _International Criminal Police Organization_also known as _INTERPOL_. From the information he called he found out it is an intergovernmental organization facilitating international police cooperation. He needed to see if they had any information about international criminals and the criminal underworld in general. He found out that it was established as the International Criminal Police Commission (_ICPC_) in 1923 and adopted its telegraphic address as its common name in 1950's and thus they may have some valuable information regarding his targets, the international underground and their connections to Yami. They had 'bought' some of major officers of the organizations not that it was any surprise to the blond shinobi.

In his short reign as Rokudaime Hokage, he came to understand the vicious and brutal ways of politics and politicians which unlike the battlefield was much more difficult to manage and control.

It turns out that the French Underground is ruled by a single unknown criminal who had contact with an organization called _**l'obscurité**_ otherwise known as Yami along with the kidnappings, slavery and almost every criminal activity in the entire city. Ironically, all of this is for the sake of money and political power, it would seem that Yami had no pride unlike Ryōzanpaku, one of their first differences he had spotted between the two factions.

He had_ "visiting"_ their headquarters, more like entered undetected; in Lyon before coming to the capital which was an easy in and out mission to say the least. Their security was so much looser compared the rather extreme organizations like the CIA and MI6 with their high tech anti-infiltration weapons and defenses. Actually it was a cakewalk to the point Kisara-chan or any genin level ninja could get in and out without a hitch.

The CIA were rather tricky but still tactlessly simple for a kage level ninja like himself. Not that he was bragging or anything, but he had a more difficulty infiltrating his old office during the reign of the Sandaime Hokage; Sarutobi Hiruzen, when Mizuki tricked him into stealing the _**Fūin no Sho**_ (**Scroll of Seals**) and he was not even a genin back then.

'_Ah those were good times_…,' he thought sadly. After all he beaten the living crap out of that traitor and began his journey to become the man he is now. Naruto sighed dejectedly as he continued on his search across the city pushing back his thoughts of his long lost home.

He found it easy to run across the rooftops of the European city as its inhabitants rarely looked up except if they were tourists here for the French monuments such as the Eiffel Tower and such.

Running along the roofs of towards the ghettos of the poorest areas as it would be the most reliable source of information regarding the whereabouts of his targets. As he was hunting for clues along the poor hoods of Paris, he came across a young boy running along with his little sister as they were chased by a group of street thugs. As they thought that they had escaped, they were surprised by a rather new wall blocking their usual escape route. The thugs smirked as they had cornered their prey and began to chuckle among themselves not noticing a hooded stranger observing from above who silently jumped down and landed in the shadows between them.

Naruto appeared out of the shadows alerting everyone to his presence and simply walked to the middle of the two groups with his hands behind his back. He turned to the hooligans as he spoke in fluent French and he said with a rather cold voice, "Excuse me for intruding on your little 'game' gentlemen. But I couldn't help noticing that you were trying to hurt these children for no reason whatsoever. Now why would you do such a thing? After all are we all civilized people, and we can come to an agreement?"

Naruto reached for his back pocket as he was about to take out some bills to pay them off but one of the thugs took out his pistol and fired it close to Naruto's right foot as a warning. He yelled in a native slang, "Hey _pute_ (_bitch_)! Don't try to pull out a gun on us, _connard (Asshole or motherfucker)_! Don't fuckin' move?!"

Trying to prevent the situation from turning to a disastrous turn, Naruto slowly said "Please it is only money," slowly revealing to them a large wad of cash, "I am willing to pay you whatever you want just leave the children alone…"

"We don't like your kind around here nor do we accept your money! Just get out of our way and let us get to those two behind ya and we might let you leave with all your clothes on!" shouted another of the thugs.

As the thugs began to walk towards the children, Naruto stepped in front of them again saying, "Are you sure you don't want this…" as he shook the paper stack on front of them enticing them even further with it.

The thugs licked their lips as they stared at the rather large sum of money hungrily and were about to accept the offer until the same thug that spoke earlier opened his mouth, "If you are so generous why not! After that we still get to kill this bastard and his little bitch of a sister!"

Naruto having enough of this foolishness released a torrent of killing intent towards the hooligans freezing them in the tracks. It caught them all by surprise like ice cold tsunami washed over them, paralyzing them instantly. They could only look at the hooded man with the shiny cerulean slitted eyes as they saw thought they saw the shadows of the place begin to move on their own accord. They couldn't move a muscle as their brains were overcome with pure and unadulterated terror. They began to see themselves killed, murdered and slaughtered in the most brutal bloodiest and most painful way they could ever imagine. Some of them that could handle it faint, actually fell to the ground knocked out cold. The remaining fell to the ground as well as if the gravity on them had just tripled and they couldn't stand anymore. All of their noses began to bleed from the colossal pressure on their weak and corrupt psyche from being close to the stranger. The remaining that still had to fall, stood there petrified as they released their bladders. The hooded man turned to the children as he said, "Please cover your eyes and ears as I don't want to see what I am about do to these scum."

The pair scared out of their wits as well complied as closed their eyes and the little girl covered her ears with her older brother's arms hugging her body protectively.

What followed later were the screams of pain and agony of the thugs as it would be assumed that the hooded man had beaten them silly. In a few seconds later, there was nothing but silence as the young boy heard the voice of the hooded man speak to him again.

"Are you both alright? Did they hurt you anywhere?" asked the man in an almost unnaturally kind voice completely opposite to what they heard him use before. It was warm as if he was their father and was worried about them. The little girl had stopped covering her ears when she felt her brother move a bit as she heard the hooded man speak.

She smiled happily as she said, "No Mister! Thank you for saving us from the bad men!"

"It is my pleasure, my dear…" said the mysterious man.

Now the older sibling spoke in a polite way, "_Merci beaucoup pour votre aide_ (Thank you for your help)… but we must be going before more show up…"

"Don't worry, I will protect you if they did. However, I would like your help if you don't mind?" asked the hooded man.

He befriended the siblings, street-wise 16 year old boy and his cute but scared 12 year old little sister. Their names were Leïto and Lola; natives to the dark ghetto streets of the thirteenth district. They both had dark brown hair and ember colored eyes with light skin with pale complexion. He said he would help them out as soon as he had done what he had come here to do. They accepted his offer as they informed him of who were in charge of the operation which Leïto said was most powerful man in the whole district and city; Taha Bemamud. His right hand man K2 was who chooses the victims that were kidnap, sold and enslave.

After finding a subordinate to the man, Naruto followed him to one of the many clubs in the district as he found one of his main targets in the French capital along the dark streets of the 13th district of the Paris. The man reached his target K2 giving him what looked like a piece of paper which he read immediately and then proceeded eat it, destroying any evidence.

From his observation of this character Naruto deduced that 'K2' was a misogynistic man who had little to no compassion for the fairer sex which is the reason his crime boss Taha chose him for the job, if any of his interactions with the females of the club are any indication. He was a very tall man about six feet and a half in length with dark black eyes and a big hooked nose. He had a rather pale complexion from the lack of enough sunlight with scattered knife scars on his face along bags under his eyes gave him the look of a rather mean street thug. He shaved off his hair as he had his nickname '**K2**' tattooed on the right side of his head, colored in red '**K**' and a blue '**2**' and both having white outlines. He was also overweight but still a bit stronger than your average civilian. He was armed with two weapons a knife and a handgun.

He kept the knife on hand as he flipped it open and close continuously as if he was nervous. The knife was a Balisong or 29, which was also known as the fan knife. It was a folding pocket knife with two handles counter-rotating around the tang such that, when closed, the blade is concealed within grooves in the handles. It is sometimes called a Batangas knife, after the Tagalog province of Batangas in the Philippines, where it is traditionally made, or the butterfly knife from the way its handles open like the wings of a Butterfly to reveal the blade.

The gun was concealed under his vest attached to his belt on top of his bloated stomach which ironically hid it well. The gun was from a Beretta semiautomatic pistol known as the Beretta 92. It was also known as Beretta 96 and Beretta 98 and was a series of semi-automatic pistols designed and manufactured by Beretta of Italy. The model 92 was designed in 1972 and production of many variants in different calibers which still continues today. Naruto studied the list of weapons of this world to help him recognize and dismantle them easily. Plus he need to study the guns in use by this world so-called police and government forces. It was like how United States Armed Forces replaced the Model 1911A1 .45 ACP pistol in 1985 with the military spec Beretta 92F, the M9. From the looks of the tiny inscriptions on the weapon, Naruto could see very clearly, was a 92 series in 9×19mm Parabellum rounds. It was a civilian model since it carried 17 rounds which Naruto saw when K2 check its magazine.

It was due to K2 continuous success in his given tasks that made him the right hand man for the French crime lord. More or less made him the perfect target to follow up to the bigger fish in this pond. Naruto also had to locate the CIA rouge agents that were helping Taha sale his merchandise the other criminal organization. They were a pair of ruthless coldblooded killers who aware of their surroundings much more than your average Joe. However, Naruto had a couple of his Kage Bunshin stationed around their location, following them from the shadows, silencing them quickly and destroyed their bodies along with their apartments they were living in. He burned everything to the ground but not before taking their funds and cash reserves as well as any and all information regarding the shady organizations they worked for. After all it wouldn't be useful to the dead anyways. He had sealed everything he took in an unused scroll as he created a kage bushin. He handed it the scroll as it nodded as it disappeared.

His plan was to take out their leader and his second in command and anyone he deemed a lost cause. Now he followed K2 who was going to inform his boss of the latest news unknown to him leading Naruto straight to his boss Taha.

From what he could tell, Naruto knew that the gang leader Taha was a rather brutal and intelligent man who was cautious enough to change his location on a weekly basis. However it also shows the signs of a sociopathic paranoid psyche as well, which amused Naruto even further. He stealthily followed the big man walked through a very dark alleyway from the rooftops. Hiding in the shadows as he stalked his prey without a single sound.

The giant of a man walked towards an old rundown warehouse at the end of the street. He walked towards its entrance, a large steel plated door which was suspiciously too fortified for such a deserted warehouse. It had a small viewing slot at eye level as the only visible opening. He knocked in a specific order, much like a beat of a song or whatever, and waited as the door slowly opened.

**Taha's Hideout**

Naruto easily infiltrated the building as he began to investigate the whole structure with his favorite technique, Kage Bunshin no jutsu. After the clones appeared, he had them scatter to search and find everything they can about this hideout. They found their targets rather quickly to say the least. They found them in what would appear to be a huge mess hall containing all sorts of weapons, food, drink, drugs and women. Taha's men were drinking, using drugs, laughing and doing all kinds of debauchery, in all sense of the word they were have a drunken revelry. Some were even raping some of the kidnapped women making it extremely difficult for Naruto to control his anger and killing intent. He was about to lash out and kill these people. However he reigned his righteous anger knowing that he would destroy them when the time was right. His eyes continued searching as they came across their so-called kingpin.

Their leader Taha was presiding over the entire thing with a wick smirk on his pale pasty face and a pair of crying naked girls chained to each side of his throne-like chair. He had a pale complexion with dark short hair and light brown eyes with dark rings around them from the lack of sleep. He even had a set of golden teeth to show off his wealth and power. He was also a victim of his own drugs as traces were visible to the sneaking ninja as he noticed them under his target's nose and left cheek. He wore a bright blue loose silken robes with night garbs underneath it complete with silk slippers. He sat on his thrown with his legs crossed staring at the depraved scene play in front of him.

His captives were two young blondes with peach colored skin, one had blue eyes while the other had green both were swollen red from their tears and weakness that they felt. They sported a couple of bruises and scratches here and there but nothing serious. However, that was not true regarding their womanly parts as they were soiled by the seed of these crooks were leaking out of them.

He cussed as he vowed he would kill all of these sick and disgusting rapists especially their leader who he would torture to death. His eyes began to glow in crimson eerie light as his fists clinched tightly enough to showing his whitening knuckles. Another memory came and this one was in regards to the cargo of weapons and drugs that they had in this place.

Naruto walked on the ceiling hiding in the shadows as he observed his prey. However his attention was drawn to now opening doors of the mess room as he saw a very effeminate blonde man. He even had a rather feminine perfume on making it even more confusing. This remained him of his first meeting with Haku the androgynous boy from the Yuki clan. He was still confused on whether or not Haku was actually a boy.

The original was knocked out of his reminiscing when felt a memory being transferred back to him from another one of his clones about the remaining of young women and children. His clone had found them being held in the hidden storage rooms in the basement of this large warehouse. Naruto sighed as he made more clones and ordered them to rescue the prisoners and escape quietly as he went on to handle the gang and their new guests.

The effeminate man walked across the room towards Taha with a napkin covering his nose and mouth. It would seem that the raw smell of the room was bothering him. He was accompanied by a pair of beautiful women as his aids. What was even more surprising that the man was producing a lot of Chi what is the equivalent to Chakra in this world, stating that he was a powerful martial artist and a Master at his style as well. However, he was not as strong as the masters of the Ryōzanpaku but he was strong enough and he was a bit injured as well from the looks of it. One of the clones got closer to the men as he eavesdropped on them.

"Ah welcome back Monsieur Christopher Éclair, our best assassin and master _savateur_ of the deadly combat style Savate," said the pasty criminal with a broad smile and an acknowledging nod.

The now christened Christopher has a rather effeminate appearance and hairstyle to the point that he would almost always be mistaken for a woman. He has blue eyes with greyish blonde almost platinum hair and wore a dark red coat with white gloves and had blue pants and dark boots. Nodded in response saying, "Monsieur Taha, it is good to see you again but it should have been in a better time as you are clearly busy," pointing at the rather disturbing gathering and its immoral activities with a slight movement of his head towards the group.

The pale man smiled evilly as he began to laugh loudly saying, "Oh we are just celebrating the death of a certain pesky politician and his Interpol associates. I must say the way you handled them like it was a work of art. Come let's talk in my office."

Silently Christopher nodded as him and his aids followed the gang leader to another door that lead them to the office.

As soon as their door closed, a fluttering rain of white feathers began to fall on the crowd of lustful men and crying women sending them all to an Eden-like bliss as they fell into a state of serene and tranquil slumber. Naruto dropped from the ceiling without a sound as he gazed upon the sleeping crowd of filthy criminals and their helpless victims. He created two dozen kage bunshin which he had mentally ordered to take all the women in the group to the already rescued girls.

He walked towards the rapists that he saw earlier and with a flick of his wrist, a hidden blade slipped out from under his right sleeve. Now that the women were not there to witness this, Naruto stabbed the first of the rapist in the chest right were the heart would be. As the clones killed the remaining rapists and tied up the rest of their prisoners.

Naruto's quarry woke up with a painfully gasp as he looked at the eyes of his killer, a pair of ice cold catlike eyes. The man tried to speak but was silence by the sound of his killer telling him to let it all go. Life slipped out of his eyes as he stopped moving and Naruto whispered, "May you find peace even though you have never gave it to anyone…"

He closed his target's dead eyes as he pulled out his blade as the clones did the same. He ordered them to take the bodies to where the drugs and weapons stockpile were located. He sighs as he cleans off the blood from of his hidden blade using his chakra. Just as it appeared the blade disappeared back into its sheath under his arm. He walked towards Taha's office silently as he disappeared into the shadows while the clones took care of rest.

In the room, Taha sat on a rather luxurious armchair as he asked his guest to have a seat. Each of his Christopher's aides stood ready at each side of their entrance with their hands folded behind their backs. Christopher Éclair sat in the chair in front of Taha's mahogany wood office desk with his arms crossed and his face blank.

"I hope you did not call me all the way here just to talk. You know I am a very busy man," snapped the feminine man angrily.

This did not surprise nor deter the smirking pale criminal as he took out a rather thick yellow file and handed it to the blond _savateur_ who just raised a curious eyebrow at the file.

"I would like to have this person _removed_ so to speak. He has been gaining support from the people for his honesty, morality and strong charisma. He's the new police chief, Jacques Blanc and he is actually one of those idealistic types so he will definitely be a problem later on! Actually he even started rounding up my men yesterday evening!"

"And now you want be to handle it, right? What do I look like? Your personal cleaner or one of your thugs that you order around!" retorted angrily the killing martial artist.

"No," said the pale man with surprisingly calm voice, "But you know as well as I that we still have a lot of business between me and _l'obscurité_… I would never dream of losing such a great chance with the higher echelons of your powerful organization."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at his words as he knew this man is one of those irredeemable sorts that would do anything for more money and power even sell their souls for it. Finding that he had heard enough Naruto dropped silently in between the guard girls like a ghost completely by surprising and knocking them out with a simple touch to the back of their necks. They did not even have time to react as they never feel his presence to begin with.

Even the killer martial artist did not feel anything until the pair fell to the ground in a loud thud. Surprised the blond fighter spun into his fighting stance. He stared at the phantom of a man which clearly knew to be a Master class martial artist like himself evident from the way he hide his presence so well. He still couldn't fell anything from the man in front of him as if he did not exist or was an illusion. The man appeared out of nowhere and wore a form fitting black clothes with a hooded cloak covering his head and thus hiding his face.

"Ah! Who are you!" yelled the frightened Taha as he took out a gold-plated 50 Cal. Desert Eagle pistol from his desk drawer.

The hooded man shook his head as he said with a rather cheerful voice, "It would seem that you guys still don't understand the purpose of the hood. Why would I even wear it if I were to tell you who I am? Hm…"

The murdering martial artist readied himself to fight, as the hooded man suddenly disappeared. He appeared behind the armed Frenchman and tapped a couple of areas on his back making him collapse. He shouted in fear as he couldn't fell his body anymore.

"What have you done to me?! Why can't I feel anything or even more?!" shouted the paralyzed man.

"I just stop your ability to move permanently, nothing serious really. Not like what I am going to do to you later…" said the mysterious man with a cold expression.

The _savateur_ was shocked silent at the incredible display of speed and tried to remember where he heard of such speed. His eyes widen as he came to realized who he was up against, the Rikudō Sennin, the same man his boss asked him to find. He thought to himself, _'It has to be him! No one is fast except Fūrinji Hayato or the boss!'_

The killer _savateur_ then suddenly asked, "If you don't mind me asking, are you the Rikudō Sennin by any chance?"

The hooded man did not answer immediately but when he did, he spoke colder that before, "And if I am?"

The killing martial artist raised his arms in surrender saying, "I have no problem at all and I don't even want to fight you however my boss has something for you…" He took out an envelope with the terms 'request' written in kanji and placed it on the table as he backed away towards his aides. He continued saying, "My boss the _Ichiei of Yami_ asked me to deliver this to you. If you excuse me I have to get out of here now."

The effeminate man took his aides with him as he ran off leaving his screaming client behind with the shinobi. The blond shinobi shrugged his shoulders as he took the letter and stuffing it into his pocket. Taha looked at the shinobi as if he was trying to reach his gun even though he was still paralyzed.

"I should read it later since I am currently busy with you, Monsieur Taha," stated the hooded man as his victim screamed in fear.

He turned to the still screaming man and smirked as he saw the terrified look in his eyes as he said, "Oh you will be screaming alright, after I am done with you. You will never harm another living thing again."

The paralyzed man yelled, "Please mercy! Have some mercy! I swear I will never do anything like this again! No, No NO!" Ignoring his screams Naruto gazed into his eyes as he made the twisted sociopath see and feel every evil things he had done, including all the pain and suffering he had inflicted upon his victims. All that could be heard were the screams of a man in complete and utter agony, pain and anguish...

**The Next Day, Yokohama Chinatown, Tokyo, Japan**

The sounds of large bodies thumping and hitting the ground resonated as it disturbed the peace and quiet of the famous Chinese neighborhood. Criminals and thugs that looked like the remains of the feared Chinese Triad of the Tokyo district were being thrown around like they weighted nothing. Surprisingly by none other, Ma Renka the 16 year old daughter of the prodigious Chinese martial arts master Ma Kensei.

Renka wore a rather body hugging and scanty cheongsam; also known as qípáo. It had a crimson red dress with golden flowers pressed on the shoulders and sides. It also had two oval shaped holes on the chest area showing a rather generous amount of cleavage. It was also rather short for a regular qípáo as it only reached a couple of centimeter after her generous and bountiful hips. It would seem that her clothing was designed to be both provocative and combat orientated.

She began her beating spur when she noticed a young couple being mugged thus proceeding to knock the thugs out. A bandana wearing thug with a large Chinese sword attacked her from behind. She reacted instinctually jumping to the air disappearing from her attacker who cursed, "Where did that bitch go to?"

He felt his breathe taken away as he received a double leg drop kick stumping his back from the kung fū girl while answering him, "I'm here, you punk!" knocking him out.

She smiled as she had taken care of the thugs and exclaimed, "I Ma Renka, am here to protect the peace of this Chinese district!"

She picked up the main cause for the entire beatdown, a wallet. She picked it up and handed it with a smile to an average looking youth who was with his girlfriend. She said with a cheerful voice, "Here you go! I got your wallet for you back in one piece."

The youth still surprised the sudden fighting and overwhelmed by the kind gesture from the weird catlike girl. He stuttered saying, "Thank you very much!"

His girlfriend also thanked her with a small smile while still hugging her boyfriend's arm like a life line. They bowed to her in gratitude and went on their merry way but not before the Chinese girl said something. More like yelled, "Have a good time in this Chinese district! I hope you have a great time here!"

She smiled happily as she stated, "Oh, that's a good fitting couple. Ah one day that will be me and Kenichi…Ehehehehe" It might have been a joke from Kami-sama or Karma as the one she was thinking just happened to appear behind her eating a hot Chinese _Nikuman_(Meat Bun).

She tensed as she felt someone she know behind her, and turned to face them. Their eyes met and she shrieked with her hair standing on its end, "Nyah! Kenichi!?"

Kenichi only looked in surprise as he froze and took off running without thinking. Renka is so much like a cat to the point that she has their habit of chasing after fast moving objects consequently poor and unfortunate Kenichi received a flying kick for all his effort. After snapping out of her cat episode, Renka squealed while still on his back, "Kya! Kenichi! Why is it that you are here?"

Before the poor cowed boy could answer her, she kept stumping on his back eventually knocking him out. Luckily his master and her father Ma Kensei saved him from further punishment which would have lead to his early demise.

**Same time, Ryōzanpaku Dōjō **

Miu was smiling as she sparred with her first female friend of her age, Kisara who was smirking at her. Miu was not going to say it out loud but she was happy, extremely so. Not only did she find and get her first female friend but also a sparring partner that she does not need to hold back against when fighting. She had to go all-out in her spars with said kunoichi.

Kisara was a unique fighter as she never shows her true form. She was stronger and much faster than she shows at times and as well as mysterious. She is very random when it came to her fighting style making it very hard to predict and counter.

Miu attacked her with a high speed double punch to Kisara's abdomen. Kisara saw the attack coming and twisted her body to avoid the punches then Kisara shot a low kick to Miu's feet causing her to momentarily lose her balance. This what Kisara was waiting for and slammed her leg on Miu's shoulder.

Miu grabbed the leg and threw Kisara to the ground only for the kunoichi to flip and land on her feet. Both girls were smiling at each other as they finished their spar taking deep lungsful of air.

"Kisara-chan, you are a great fighter!" said the smiling blonde.

"You're not so bad yourself, Miu-chan and more over I like the fact that you are a such great and worthy training partner!" smiled back the crimson haired kunoichi.

Miu then said, "So let's go to the hot spring before Ma-san returns."

"Ya, you're right! Before that perverted old man comes and annoys! I might even tell sensei on him as he hates perverts a lot," grinned Kisara with her evil idea.

**Imperial Wrath Chinese Restaurant**

Both master and reluctant disciple were sitting around a circular dining table including Kenichi, Renka her father and her granduncle Ma Ryō Hakubi who was also known as Uncle Hakubi. Renka was taking care of Kenichi as he moaned in pain of her beating.

Renka exclaimed, "Mou… you know this is your fault for running away from me without any apparent reason. Ah… you've a scratch here too."

She applied the medicine of his wounds as he thought, '_I have a reason to run, but I will not say that I was avoiding her or else something terrible will befall me…_'

The Chinese master smirked as if reading the mind of his hapless yet beloved disciple before turning towards the elder Ma who began saying, "I am sorry to have called you at such short notice."

"No, actually your call came at the perfect time as I was about to run out of some of medical herbs I use," replied his younger clansmen.

"With the news of your brother's defeat at the hands of the new master who we both know, every martial arts organization has become quite lively including both the normal ones and the dark ones."

"You're right…" as he took out his hat.

A young waitress with a panda like hairstyle walked over to their table as she brought some of the restaurant's fine Chinese green tea in its traditional porcelain teapot and bowl cups for Kenichi's Sifu. She filled his cup as he placed it in front of him saying, "Here you go, Ma-sensei."

Another waitress appeared with couple of plates full of hot steamy Chinese Nikuman while saying, "Have some of our delicious _Ròu jì! (Chinese for meat bun)_"

"Kensei, is true that Yami had declared war on Ryōzanpaku?" asked the old owner of the restaurant.

The earlier waitress was about to leave with her tray only to feel a rude and very depraved hand squeeze her rather shapely derriere. The owner of said hand simply replied still groping his victim who naturally screamed, "It's just as you said."

The elder man then asked, "What is Furinji-dono going to do about it?"

"He says we're to do just like always therefore just going with the flow," replied Kensei straightforwardly.

"Well, practically we won't know which style is gonna attack us until we fight them," He simply stated to his relative while dodging the onslaught of swings from a tray used by a livid young waitress.

Kenichi just sighed at his master's behavior as he knew the Chinaman would do something stupid.

Ma Ryō took note of Kenichi's presence. He turned towards his grandniece saying, "Ah, Renka-chan, I'm going to speak with your father about some _complicated_ stuff. Won't you take Kenichi-kun with you for a stroll around in Yokohama for a while?"

All Kenichi could say was an intelligent, "Eh!" before he felt his right arm in between the two soft and warm fleshy mounds of Renka's booby trap shutting him up from any further comment.

Renka smiled happily as she slyly stated, "I have no choice if that is Uncle's order!"

"Ma- Ma Sifu!" yelped the unfortunate or fortunate young man for his master who just waved at him cheekily with crafty uncle who said "See you later…"

Renka then said or more like shouted, "Let's go Kenichi! Let's dash!"

Now both masters' faces turned serious as the younger Ma asked, "And, has there been any special movements lately?"

"Hm…A dangerous man came to Japan, and his name is Li Tenmon!" said the Older Ma.

"What? Li Tenmon, master of Chichouken and Zui Quan!? So he was in Yami too…" replied the surprised younger man.

"Mm… After laying low for many years, it seems they have left the shadows. _Yami_ have slaughtered on the daily bases," stated the older martial artist.

He sighed as he continued saying, "It is clear that they want the name of the strongest! And they are regarding the place of the disciple highly and why because it is their tradition after all and also thanks to the activities of that new martial artist, the Rikudō Sennin and his rather strong and talented disciple."

"The _tradition_…that means by the traditions the disciple is indispensable," stated Kensei glumly.

"You see it, don't you? However if you take it like that, their biggest targets would be both Shirahama Kenichi-kun and the Sage's disciple Nanjō Kisara-san as well!" concluded the elder Ma.

Ma Kensei paused before saying, "... That's right and they wouldn't destroy him by their own hands. Why is that by defeating both our, Ryōzanpaku's disciple and Rikudō's disciple, with their own disciples would be the best scenario for Yami! That is if they did not convince the Rikudō to join them, I mean."

"What do you mean, Kensei?" asked the intrigued Hakubi.

"Rikudō-dono, is a neutral party at best and a very powerful wildcard at worse. The only thing that I know is that he would never betray us due to his connection with Shigure-dono," said Kensei.

"Oh I see… However do you exercise there at Ryōzanpaku?"

"Yeah…" answered simply the Chinese master of Ryōzanpaku.

A customer on the opposite table to the Kensei got up slowly. Kensei sighed as he felt killing intent projected towards himself. As the customer was leaving, he abruptly turn and slashed down with his hidden sword from his backpack, cutting through an afterimage of Kensei and his table.

The customer saw a foot holding down his weapon and another under his chin. He looked up the leg and saw the restaurant owner who placed his foot under the assailant's chin studying his features.

"Hm, a face that I see here every day, however are you an assassin from Yami?" asked the old man.

Kensei answered him from behind the would-be killer saying, "Because you're also quite the important person…" then he punched the wannabe assassin in the special point on his back knocking him out.

"But is it okay, you won't ask Kenichi-kun what he thinks about it?" asked the older Ma ignoring the whole assassination attempt like it was nothing important.

"I understand Hakubi… I'll ask Ken-chan about…whether he will stay at Ryōzanpaku or not!" exclaimed the Kung Fu master of Ryōzanpaku.

**Meanwhile Somewhere in Yokohama district **

Kenichi sneezed as he went on a tour around the Chinese district of Yokohama. Renka suddenly stared at him and then dragged him towards a Chinese food stand as she exclaimed, "Kenichi, are you coming down with a cold? Have some of this!"

She then shoved a spicy bun in his mouth forcing him to instinctively chew and swallow it. He screeched as he felt the burning and highly spiced contents of the bun with the comical steam coming out of his burned mouth. Furthermore she gave him a bottle of some traditional Chinese drinks to cool him down, only for him to spit it out having a coughing fit. She was surprised by his reaction as she usually would have one of the same buns and drinks.

"What the problem, Kenichi?" asked the surprised Chinese girl.

"That was too bitter, Renka-san…" said the boy sticking his messed up tongue.

"I've seen her! It's the girl from before!" shouted a familiar bandanna wearing thug and was this time armed with a Chinese scimitar. He called onto his group of hooligans as they attacked the couple.

One of the thugs said, "It looks like you're quite insistent punks!"

Ironically it was Kenichi that replied to his taunts, "I…I'm against violence!" as he deflected an attack to his head. Renka was fly kicking thugs left and right.

Four of the muggers attacked Kenichi at the same time thinking that would be the way to overwhelm him and beat the living out of him. However the simple yet effective plan backfired as all of them couldn't even get close to landing a single hit on this small punk. It was as if he had an invisible force field encircling him, protecting him and beating them as well. They couldn't understand what happened as one of them stated the obvious, "He uses a strange technique!" before Kenichi knocked them out.

The bandanna wearing thug crept behind the small boy who had just knocked out his opponents leaving him open to attack from his blind spot. The thug charged in with his weapon with his intend to stab and skewer Kenichi dead.

Kenichi's senses rang urgently warning him of an immediate danger coming at him from his rear. His response was instinctive as he spun his body around and swatted the sword away and blocking the sword hand.

The thug was stunned and asked, "You-… How could you tell?!"

Kenichi answered simply, "Well… Why? Cause I'm scared of sharp objects!" as he slammed a heavy kick to the thug's jaw knocking him out.

Kenichi felt strange as he thought to himself, _'Ever since the showdown with Ryūto-kun, I've had this weird feeling… Maybe it could be from the influence of the Seikūken…'_

The thugs ran with their tails between their legs in fear of the couple's strength. Unluckily instead of escaping they attracted the attention of the cat-like Renka who flew towards them in chase.

"Wait Renka-san!" Kenichi called out to her but she had already ran off to hunt the unfortunate hoodlums.

**With Renka…**

Somewhere else Renka just noticed that Kenichi wasn't with her and to relive her anger she continued to beat the helpless thug bloody asking him, "Hey! Where is Kenichi go!"

"Ouch! I don't know!" groaned out the bruised mugger.

"Those who'll disrupt a romance will be sent flying by me! Nya!" replied the agitated Kung fū girl, kicking the thug towards the wall knocking him out.

She sighed to herself as she said, "Ah! Now my date with Kenichi got ruined…"

**With Kenichi… **

"RENKA-SAN! This is bad, I lost her!" called out the former bullied boy.

"_Well, she has a pretty overwhelming power, so I think she should be fine…_" thought Kenichi to himself.

He then realized something was wrong and said, "By the way, where am I?"

He sweat drop rolled from the back of his head as he grasped his stupidity and rather lame problem covered his head as he grabbed a close by stair rail, "… I'm lost."

He sighed. "Let me see if I can't figure my way back…" said the lost boy as he glanced left and right.

To his outmost surprise, he saw a familiar pair of pink pig tails coupled with a rather cute freckled face. She looked rather happy proof seen from the rather prominent smile on her freckled face as she examined the soil of the park like it was the most treasured thing in the world.

She noticed his stare as he approached her with a simple smile. He then said, "Ah, you're the one from the other day…"

"Oh, what a strange place to meet, huh?" she mused at his presence.

He crouched to her level as he asked her, "What are you doing, in a place like this?"

She gave him as fake smile that he did not notice saying, "I'm waiting for someone."

Being the idiot that he was, he exclaimed, "Could it be a mole?"

She laughed at his idiotic reasoning saying, "You say funny things!"

She sighed as she told him, "I just thought that the earth in Japan is really good."

"Eh!" said the former bullied boy in confusion. '_Did she mean for growing trees and plants?_' thought the boy to himself.

"Look! An earthworm!" she exclaimed.

"It's really true that worms are a farmers best friend. They're the proof that the earth around here is good for farming," answered Kenichi with a smile.

"In the countryside of China, where I came from, the soil is so bad that you can't use most of it," said the pink haired girl with sadness evident in her voice.

"Here in Japan, I want to work hard, become a great person and help out my family back in China," she added with convection and determination in her tiny voice.

It made feel embarrassed about himself, "You're really great… I, who only think about myself, feel embarrassed by your devotion to your family."

She giggled covering her lips with her hand and took a glimpse of her wristwatch. She gasped as he said, "Ah! I need to right about now."

"Um… Excuse me but do you know the way back to the Chinese district?" asked the embarrassed boy.

"Could it be that you're lost?" she asked trying to control her laughter.

"I'm really sorry…" he whispered twiddling his fingers.

"That way, _Hanaya-san_ (florist)." She said with a giggle, pointing the way to his destination.

He smiled, "Thank you!" waving goodbye to the girl who waved back as well.

"Don't get lost again," he nodded as the both went their separate ways.

The girl continue as she approached a person who yelled at her saying, "You're late! What did you do, Raichi!?"

She stopped in front of the person who called her and greeted him. She saluted him with the Chinese stance of respect, "It's been a long time, father!"

The now revealed man Li Tenmon suddenly punched his daughter shouting, "Call me Master!"

He sighed as he said darkly, "We'll go now… Yami is waiting."

"Yes, Master!" replied the girl still hold her bruised cheek.

**Stockholm, Sweden**

In the busy streets of the capital of Sweden, walked a strange man. What was strange was the fact he wore a white hooded jacket covering his head in the middle of summer. He walked around not drawing attention to himself and slipping in through the crowds approaching his target.

He noticed a crying child of six or seven years of age with her teddy bear in his path and walked over towards her. He crouched down to the height of the child as he pulled down his hood and spoke in fluent Swedish, "What is the matter, child? Are you lost?"

The little girl heard a kind and gentle voice talk to her and looked up and meet a sapphire-eyed blond man that looks like a fox and wore with a white jacket.

She sniffed as she said, "Äldre bror, mamma is gone…!"

"Don't worry, min kära (my dear)... I will help you find her. But I will need your help too, okay? " replied the man with a warm smile.

The girl smiled back at him and said, "What is your name, Äldre bror?"

"Räven my child and what is yours?" responded the man.

"Helena, Äldre bror," said the child.

He smiled as he said, "What a beautiful name, you have? Okay Helena, I will help you find you mamma!"

He softly grabbed her and placed her on his broad shoulders, and said, "Helena, I would like to point your mamma if you see her and will take you to her, okay?"

"Ja! Räven Äldre bror! " said the happy little girl.

To be continued…


End file.
